Left Behind
by anj6193
Summary: Everyone knows who Mario is. The Super Star of the Mushroom Kingdom. The man who soundlessly defeats Bowser day in and day out and rescues Princess Peach. But...what about his younger brother? Luigi is often left in the shadow of his brother's fame. Although very timid, he still holds one dream close to his heart: that his Star will come down to him soon. 21 chapters
1. Chapter 1

There are only a few differences between myself and my brother: age, size, height and popularity. I am only a couple years younger than he is. I'm also a bit taller and leaner than him as well. My brother, however, is far more popular than me. Every time we leave the house, everyone cries out his name. Everyone tries to dress like him, and some of them are quite hysterical, I must say. My brother is the kind of man that you would want to introduce to your mother and sister. His heart is of genuine gold and he'll be there for you when you need him.

I, on the other hand, have nothing compared to his courage and popularity. I am usually in his shadow wherever we go. Not a lot of people notice me. If I am outside alone, people notice me as a wimp and someone who can't defend himself. I used to be like that, but I slowly grew out of that phase. Keyword: "slowly". I still have my fears and doubts, but they are slowly and surely decreasing.

I suddenly realized that my thoughts were running, and shook my head to recollect myself. There was a kitchen sink in front of me, with warm water partially filled and the rest covered in an abyss of soap bubbles. I suddenly remembered what I was doing, and grabbed a sauce-covered plate and soaked it in the water. Rummaging through the bubble abyss, I managed to find a cup and started drying it.

"I was wondering how long you would stand there staring into the bubbles." I jumped as my older brother laughed softly. "I didn't mean to scare you." He walked over to me and looked inside the bubble-infested sink, "What were you staring at, anyways?"

I flipped bubbles in his face. "Your pasta-infested plate." I answered finding a scrub brush, "Do you know how hard it is to get pasta noodles off of plates if you don't soak them like I tell you?" My brother smiled as bubbles flew into my face.

"Well, you have to stop spacing out. I just got a call from Daisy." He turned and started to walk away, "Says you two need to talk."

My heart completely stopped. I looked at my brother, but he had left the room by that time. Man, it usually wasn't good if Daisy wants to "talk". Either I: (a) forgot about an event (b) did something wrong or (c) both. And it's a hell of a job to get her to forgive me, too. She isn't the type who you can just shower gifts on her and all will be well. No, that's not Daisy. She is completely different from the other girls here in the Mushroom Kingdom/Sarasaland area. I finished the dishes and headed into the living room, waiting for her arrival. Daisy is a very active individual whose definition of "having fun" is not all about fingernails and designer labels and talking about who is the cutest guy. She is a complete tomboy; she plays tennis, soccer, even football! Football alone just proves that she is a more active individual than I am.

My thoughts were completely cut off when the door knocked lightly. I stood up, but my older brother cut me off and got to the door first. He opened it and there she stood. She greeted my brother and walked in. She sent me one of her soft, shy smiles. I probably looked scared because she hugged me. Realizing it, I started breathing again. I hugged her back. She backed away, looking me over.

"Cleaning, I take it?" Daisy asked acknowledging the black apron tied around my waist.

"Mainly dishes." I responded with a shy smile. "Why do we need to "talk"?" I asked using the index and middle fingers on both of my hands making air quotes.

"Do you know what today is?"

I closed my eyes, thinking. It wasn't our 5th year anniversary of dating. Today is definitely not her birthday; that is on July 31st. A couple minutes later, I opened my eyes and told her that I had no idea. She shook her head.

"Luigi," she spoke to me in a whisper, "Tonight marks the tenth year of Mario being Chosen. Did you forget?"

"Huh, Well I guess I did." I lied.

I knew all along what today was, and I always regretted this day. I know; I know that I should be happy for Mario. I am happy for him, no doubt about that. The only thing I really don't like about this day is that everyone wants to be with him every single minute of the day. Half the time, I don't even see him. Every year, the Mushroom Kingdom honors the people who have achieved the most in the previous year. Every year, Mario is honored not only for rescuing Princess Peach or beating Bowser; he gets honored for being a good citizen and setting examples and such.

"Luigi?" Daisy's voice broke through my thoughts, "Are you okay?" I blinked a few times, trying to recollect myself and my thoughts. I looked at her, and smiled a little; to not worry her. She smiled back in response. I turned and saw Mario start to head out.

"Will you excuse me for a minute, Daisy?" I asked her. She nodded, and I turned to Mario "Hey, bro. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Can it wait 'till tomorrow?" Mario asked growing impatient, "I have a ceremony to attend to, you know." And with that, he swung open the door only to smack someone in the process. He started to close the door a bit to see a girl flat on her butt. "Oh gosh Rose I didn't see you coming up. I'm sorry."

"That's fine," The girl, Rose, responded as she stood up rubbing the red spot on the right side of her forehead that was quickly making its home, "I know you are in a rush. Go on ahead." Mario nodded and left quietly.

Unlike Daisy's hair; Rose's hair reached the small of her back and it was straight and black. Her eyes were green; showing that she was not city-born. Her outfit consisted of a light blue tank top, a nice pair of denim pants with a pair of black heels. Apparently, she felt like wearing heels today because she usually wears either flats or tennis shoes. She smiled and waved shyly at both Daisy and I. I offered her inside the house, and she walked in, thanking me. I closed the door, and turned around to see the girl taking off her shoes next to me.

"Good." I remarked, "You know my biggest pet peeve."

"I don't think it is your biggest one." She responded as she took off her other shoe and started putting on a pair of socks, "But it is quite big."

"First of all," Daisy said, "That's what she said." I groaned, "Second, I know you have told me about a hundred times, but my memory is not that great. Where did you say you were from, Rose?"

"Toad Town," The girl responded, "A couple miles south from Star Hill."

"Would you like anything to drink?" I offered to both girls as I walked towards the kitchen, "We've got water, tea, milk you know the drill." I pulled out the cold tea and what lemonade we had left, already knowing what Rose would want. As I was mixing the drink, I heard Daisy explaining to her what tonight was and why Mario seemed a bit impatient. I came in, giving the glass to Rose as Daisy finished explaining. "My little flower, you didn't tell me what you wanted to drink."

Daisy smiled and her cheeks turned pink.

"Rated G, please." Rose commented the glass on her lips.

"You like it, though." Daisy responded as Rose rolled her eyes. She turned to me, "I wouldn't mind having what she is having."

"Don't get me wrong; I'm glad you two are dating and all that junk. I, personally, am not a big fan of seeing two people drown into each other's arms." Rose commented shooting a sideways glare towards me. Taking it as a hint, I retreated into the kitchen and prepared a drink for Daisy.

"Well, if we decide to do that, we will let you know." Daisy responded holding my hand when I came back, "I'm sure you will find your special someone soon, Rose. Our apologies to you for grossing you out. We'll try to keep it to a minimal."

"You better warn me if we are going romance on everyone." I responded handing her the glass. Rose laughed. "Shouldn't we go to the Ceremony?"

"Why are you asking us?" Rose responded as she set her empty glass down. "Well, I'll have to get my shoes back on. It may take me a bit, though."

It didn't take as long as I had expected it to; us getting ready that is. We all headed out in the surprisingly warm October night. It was around 11:00 and the Ceremony was still in full swing. It had been since 6 in the morning. Balloons shaped as Stars were flying into the cloudless sky filled with the white twinkling lights of other distant Stars. Cheerful music was playing from all directions and children were shrieking at all the different colors. The smells of Cinnamon Pastries and Cotton Candy filled the air as we approached the main attraction of the evening: The Blessing Ceremony. The words were printed on almost every surface imaginable. I turned my head towards Rose, who looked extremely confused.

"Can I be of any help?" I offered.

"What are Blessings?' Rose responded, "I'm not from around here, remember?" she added quickly before either Daisy or I could comment.

"Blessing is a term loosely used for giving good fortune towards someone." Daisy gave the dictionary answer. Rose shook her head and I rolled my eyes. "Blessings are awards given to only to the people who have achieved the most and the best throughout the year. They are kind of like rewards for volunteering. Mario gets a few every year for saving Peach, defeating Bowser, and some other event that he did every year. Last year, he got a Blessing for volunteering 100 hours at local charities."

"But aren't Blessings biased?" Rose asked concerned, "Like would Luigi get a Blessing for doing the same thing?"

There was a beat of silence. Thankfully, an intercom with the Princess's voice cut off the awkward silence.

"Attention, citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Peach's high pitched voice projected from the speakers, "The Blessings will starting soon, so please head towards the Star Pavilion."

All three of us, conveniently, were in front of the entrance, so we continued on in. Thankfully, we got the front row in the center. I am not picky about where I sit or anything like that; I just wanted to be front and center for Mario.

Even big, well-known and loved heroes get a little stage freight once in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the three of us sat down, people flooded the Pavilion. Some people were not happy as they had to stand outside where they couldn't see. The heat inside the Pavilion started to rise as more people entered. Daisy rested her head on my left shoulder and placed her hands in mine.

"You never answered my question." Rose commented.

"I will tell you after the Ceremony and the Blessings." I whispered back.

Rose nodded as Peach walked out on stage. She looked absolutely stunning, wearing a form fitting red evening gown. It was a bit too fancy for any other time of day, but she looked like she was one of the actresses straight off of the movie screen. Oohs and ahs echoed all around us as Peach gracefully glided across the stage in front of a podium. As she approached the microphone, everyone hushed.

"Welcome, everyone," Peach started, "to the annual Star Festival. I hope the heat hasn't brought anyone down yet." There was a little laughter in the crowd. Peach scanned across the field of people, catching Rose in her line of sight, "It seems that our traditions are being spread throughout the rest of the Kingdom. Welcome to the city, fellow citizen of Toad Town. Are you familiar with the Blessings?" Rose shook her head, "That's good, because I need help. Not only will you learn more about the traditions of our home, but you can get into the spirit of the Festival in the process. Are you up to it?"

Rose didn't answer automatically. She looked to Daisy and me for help. I nodded slightly. She stood up and walked slowly up the stairs next to Peach. Peach sent a small reassuring smile towards Rose, who looked surprisingly calm. Peach handed Rose a few blue ribbons, gently explaining that all she needed to do was to give a ribbon to each Chosen. Rose nodded.

"Would each Chosen please rise and come on stage?" Peach spoke into the microphone, "as you are receiving your Blessing, I will explain your achievements." Nine people: four men and five women walked up on stage. A few people I have never seen before; they must be newly Chosen. Good for them.

"Please hold the applause until the very end:" Peach spoke, "Maria." Rose walked towards the woman who had stepped forward and handed her a blue ribbon and shaking her hand. This action was put on a loop as Peach continued through the list of names and achievements, "For dedicating 50 hours of volunteer work for the No Toad Left Behind campaign, Victoria for dedicating 50 hours towards Blankets for Bloopers, Aaron and Jaster for dedicating 75 hours each towards Community Work, Tom for donating 1,000 coins towards city repairs, Vincent for volunteering 100 hours at The Heavenly Kitchen, and Kim, Sally and Ashley for their shocking 150 hours of volunteering towards the Home for Wondering Yoshis." Everyone clapped as the nine held out their Stars above their head.

Each Star was different from the rest. Some were bigger than the others and their brightness was also different. Each one was a different shade of gold as well. They were all unique in their own, individual ways, so no one would say that their Star is better than someone else's Star. The all shown in their own elegance and bathed the realm around them in a soft gold light. More cheering continued as the Stars soared into the skies, leaving trails of light behind them. The Stars danced all around the Pavilion, bathing the entire tent in their soft gold light. As this process continued, another Star joined in. I smiled softly, knowing what this meant.

An extremely bright Star was in the center of the circle the other nine were in. This Star, bigger and much brighter, danced around on its own, shedding light around the rest of the fair. The nine, smaller Stars returned to their owners and the last Star flew gently through the crowd, hovering in front of me. I smiled, stood up, and handed the gorgeous Star back to its owner: Mario. The crowd erupted into cheers and people whistling in glee. Mario whispered a quick "thanks" to me and approached the podium Peach and Rose were at. They backed up, giving the podium to Mario. He raised his hand slowly, and everyone instantly hushed.

"My friends. It is good to see you all again this year." Mario began. The Star flew to me once again, and I held it gently, "I would not ask for anything greater than what I have right now. Everyone is in a good mood, the food is wonderful, and my Star has taken a liking to my brother." People laughed lightly as I felt the heat rise in my face. Mario raised his hand again, "Now, I know we have been through some rough times in the past year: Bower has tried to take our home not once, not twice, but three times in the last year alone. Not to mention that we have encountered new enemies like the Shroobs and their Princesses. I know I couldn't have done it without the faith, support and power of my friends and my brother. My Star; it has nothing to do with the fights for justice and our freedom. It is only a reward for the good deeds I have done for our Kingdom as a whole, and not only for myself.

"I understand that people are still fighting to gain their Star: the issue is that they believe that their Star will come as soon as they do something good. A Star only comes to the people who truly care for their home and the people who have touched their lives as a result. I recognize a few new faces in the recently Blessed Ones. Well done to all of you." Everyone clapped for them. Mario waited until the sound died down, "As we strive to gain our Stars, please remember one simple phrase: 'The only way to succeed is to achieve.' Don't give up if the Star doesn't come the first or second time you do a nice thing; they see you, and they want to make sure you continue to be a good influence towards your home and kingdom. When the time is right, your Star will come, just like mine did ten years ago. When you put your mind to it, anything is possible."

The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts. The Stars continued their joyful dance, and Mario's Star left my side and joined them. Awe filled the air as the Stars shot into the air along with the fireworks that usually happened after the awards. People, Toads and all the odds-and-ends of Mushroom Kingdom cheered as the Stars continued to dance in the sky.

It was a good thing I wasn't paying attention to the Stars, though. My attention was grabbed by a particular shadow attempting to slide behind the curtains. I stood up, telling Daisy that I would be back. As I walked up the stairs onto the stage, Mario and I made eye contact. The eyes that were once filled with happiness were now were filled with confusion. He was about to ask me something when my instincts told me to act.

I sprinted across the stage, spreading my arms wide. Taking both Mario and Peach at the same time, I knocked them out of the way of the collapsing stage decor. There was a terrible shout of frustration that filled the air. Smoke billowed from where everything crashed.

"Damn it!" a notable deep voice growled. Mario and I stood up to meet with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The smoke dissipated, and the unmistakable form of The King of the Koopas silhouetted among the fog. "I was so close!"

"But not close enough!" my brother shouted beside me. "What business do you have here?"

"What do you think?" Bowser responded as he blew fire everywhere.

Mario and I just walked out of the way, not giving him any motivation. He growled deeply as the flames slowly died off. His hungry eyes scanned the crowd, searching. His eyes landed on Daisy, who was helping the others get to safety. He roared a tremendous roar. In sync, both Bowser and I sprang into action.

I managed to pull Daisy out of the way before Bowser could get to her (it's not very hard to beat the giant lizard in a speed race). He gave out a tremendous roar and continued forward, not paying attention to Daisy and I.

"Well," Bowser spoke in his super deep gravel-like voice, "I haven't seen the likes of you around here before. You will have to do, I guess."

He gave a bad attempt at grabbing the person. They easily stepped aside. Bowser charged forward at a surprising speed, but the person just stepped aside again as Bowser went speeding past. Not able to stop himself, he shouted in frustration as he dug his claws into the ground in a sad attempt to slow himself down. The sound of stone and nails gave off a horrid sound of nails down a chalkboard magnified ten times. He managed to stop, only to meet his fate with a brilliant Star. It hit him with enough force that he flew back towards his castle; about 500 miles from the Kingdom.

Even with the Pavilion in complete disaster, everyone was cheering. Some were hugging each other, others were whistling, but they all were saying the same thing. Daisy, who was holding my hands, gave them a gentle squeeze and whispering her thanks to me. I gave a simple nod, and Rose walked over towards us.

"Well," Rose spoke softly, her voice hoarse, "He's a fast one."

"That's what she said." I elbowed Daisy after she spoke.

"Wait…" I started, "You mean…that was you dodging Bowser?"

Rose shrugged, "I mean, he's a giant lizard…turtle…thing. Whatever the heck he is, he appeared slower than he looks. I mistook that and almost got myself in a situation that would have given him more credit."

I knew she was going to say more, but I couldn't bring myself to hear it. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on something else. No matter how hard I tried, the voices would not stop. The voices of the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, praising his name like he was some damn god. I felt Daisy let go of me and her hands rest on my shoulders. I knew that she was telling me to snap out of my anger, but I didn't pay attention. I backed away, opening my eyes slowly to meet Daisy and Rose's eyes, filled with concern. Not allowing them to tell me anything, I turned on my heel and walked away.

Slowly, slowly, the voices faded into the night. The sounds were replaced by the fountain in the town square and the night bugs talking to each other. Usually, on peaceful nights, I would sit down and absorb the stillness of the world, but I was too furious to even take notice. I headed for my destination and my destination only. I turned off the main road and walked towards a thin wooded area. Beyond the wood, a small creek ran in front of what looked like a summer cottage. Some people might think of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs when I described my destination, but I didn't care. I crossed the small bridge and approached the little house. I found the house key in my pocket and, after unlocking the door, I entered.

I only went as far as the main entrance. The small entryway opened up to the living room, which had a small coffee table in front of the couch and the kitchen off to the right. To the left was a set of stairs, leading up to the bedrooms. I only made it to the couch before I burst into a fit of angry, frustrated tears. I sat down in the middle of the couch, curled into a ball, and cried in fury and anger.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying like I was three years old, but once I calmed down, I was face to face with a Star. I pushed it away, realizing that it was Mario's Star. It came back to me, and I shoved it harder and farther away from me.

"Just go away." I said furiously.

The Star flew away, its light disappearing with it. It stayed in the kitchen for about two minutes before it flew back and insisted on staying right beside me. Its little black eyes stared up at me, and the reflection of its body was soothing. He flew back a bit, dancing in the air. I stood up, exhausted and still angry.

"I hate it," I spoke to the Star, "Why does Mario get all the credit for everything?"

A shadow right outside the window caught my attention. I heard a small chortle as I approached the window and the shadow disappeared. I looked outside, but nothing was there.


	3. Chapter 3

That laugh was as creepy as I'll get out. I felt the cold sweat on my back and under my hat. The Star flew towards the door and opened it, telling me to investigate outside to find the owner of the laugh. I tried to move, but my muscles locked and refused to cooperate. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly and deeply. My muscles began to loosen and I started walking towards the door. I stood in the entrance of the doorway to meet Daisy's blue eyes and Rose's green eyes. Daisy rushed me in her arms, holding me as I gathered what little strength I had left. All three of us went inside. The Star turned on the lights and the little Snow White cottage came to life. Daisy and I sat down in the couch, but she refused to let me go even after I reassured her that I was okay.

"Luigi," Rose asked as she came in from the kitchen holding three coffee mugs, "First off, it is decaf you drink, right?" I nodded as she handed me a porcelain white mug. "Secondly, did you hear a creepy laugh a while ago?"

I almost dropped my drink after she asked. I felt the blood drain from my face and Daisy held me harder. She turned to Rose, criticizing her about what she would say around me.

"I'm okay, really." I said and Daisy loosened her grip on me, "And yes, I did hear a creepy chortle-like laugh. That's why I was standing at the door way. I was getting ready to go outside, but you guys were there instead. I assumed that it was Daisy."

"If I could do a laugh like that," Daisy stated nodding her thanks to Rose, who handed her a cup of coffee, "I would rather creep out the 'tangled lovebirds' than you any day."

I groaned in frustration. I knew exactly what Daisy was talking about. It has been almost ten years since Peach and Mario have been dating. So… no one suspects that Mario would do anything bad to her; which he doesn't. Never in my life have I seen Mario physically abuse Peach for any reason. Yet…it is a thing that I am not comfortable thinking about, much less talking about it.

"Well," I said matter-of-fact, "At least the male bird is only 'tangling' with one female bird and not like five."

"The thing that surprises me is-"

"New topic, please!" Rose cut off Daisy.

Daisy was about to say something when the laugh happened again. We all stood still, and I pointed towards the window. But as soon as the two looked over, the shadow disappeared once again. Daisy made a sad attempt at mimicking it, and it sounded like a dying horse.

As much as I wanted to stay up all night (notice the sarcasm there), I gave Daisy and Rose the spare bedroom and I went up to my room. It is nothing entirely too special; a full bed in the corner next to the window with blue covers on it. The wall was decorated with a few odds-and-ends, and pictures of Mario from magazines and headlines reading things like "Mario Bros. Do It Again!" and so forth. The thing that I find entertaining, and hurtful, is that they talk about the Mario Bros., but all you see is Mario in the pictures and Mario is the only one quoted. They don't mention anything about his little brother, who does as much work as he does. His younger brother is the leaner, more fit of the two. And he is definitely the better looking one.

But that's my opinion, and that's the only one that matters… right?

Realizing that I (once again) lost track of my thoughts, I laid down on the bed, not really bothering to undo the covers to get under them. I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, and tried to sleep. I probably would have, too; if it wasn't for the pain in between my shoulder blades. I sat up, and a little Star popped out. My heart raced as it danced around my head. It was a little disoriented after me lying on it. It flew next to me, hovering just above my head. I reached out my hand to touch its smooth body, but it recoiled. My gut dropped. At that moment, I realized that the Star was not my Star; it was probably Daisy's. Or even Rose's. All I know is that that Star was not mine. I laid back down, losing myself in the Star's shine and soft glow. It flew over towards the window, and it looked like it was watching the sky. I sat up, looked out the window with the Star, and saw The Night Shower.

The Night Shower is when the Stars pass by our home, leaving colorful trials behind them. It happens once every one hundred years, so it is a rare occasion. The sky was so bright that it could be mistaken as day to people who had no idea what was going on. All the colors of the rainbow were portrayed throughout the sky. I realized that I had placed my hand on the window. I recognized the longing I had been fighting ever since Mario got his Star. The feelings were the same, and the words of my mother echoed through my head, saying that my time and my Star will come one day. She also said that if Mario got his Star, then that is a grantee that I will get my Star as well; that I might have to wait a few years for that to happen though.

It has been ten years since Mario got his…and there is no trace of mine anywhere.

I probably would have screamed out loud if I wasn't absorbed in my own thoughts. I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder. It traced my arm until it found my hand, and held it gently. With my other free hand, I opened the window and the little Star flew out to join its friends. I closed the window again and caught sight of Mario in the reflection of the window. I pulled away from him, slamming into the wall and headboard in the process. I didn't cry out; I was too frustrated. He knew just as well as I did why I was upset. The only thing was that he didn't know what to do about it.

"Still nothing?" He asked cautiously. I nodded, hot tears spilling down my face. I curled into a ball, trying to hide it, but I sobbed none the less. "Well, let's look back at what you did this year, and what you can do for the coming year, okay?"

"It will do no good." I whimpered, "Anything I will ever do you have already done better." I looked up and we made eye contact. "I will never get my Star. Don't pull the 'late bloomers are better' card on me; I don't deserve one.

"Let's look at the characteristics I have. I am timid, shy and not confident in myself. Those three things alone are the sole reasons why I don't have a Star. I explain my worries and fears to you, then you go out and fix them. That's why you have one and not me. I am not man enough to go and do something myself."

"The Mansion…" He whispered back.

"That's all bullshit, Mario! You know just as well as I do that anyone in this damn kingdom could have saved you!"

"But it wasn't anyone else." Mario replied calmly, "It was you; that's all that matters. In one single night, you went though you biggest fears and worries to save me. You weren't thinking about the Star at the moment, were you?" Silence followed. Apparently, he wanted me to answer. I shyly shook my head, "See? You did it for another reason. You heard that I hadn't come back, and you went to check out what was wrong. When you discovered that I was captured, you didn't back down, you didn't run, you stayed and fought for me.

"As a caretaker, I was very pleased that you did it. But, as a brother, I was relieved that you didn't back out on me. I can't even explain what I felt when I saw you approach. I could tell that you were scared, but your eyes showed determination. You were determined to free me; no matter the cost, and you did. You almost sacrificed your life to save me from King Boo. I was afraid that he was going to kill you! But you prevailed and freed me. That, Luigi, is a lot.

"I'm not going to say that the Stars are blind and that they didn't see your good deeds; I'm positive that they did. They saw the dedication and the determination within you to find me and make sure I was safe. I'm sure of it. I bet, little brother, that they are waiting for something big. They see it coming. Even though we have no idea what it is, they know, and they want to see what you will do when the time comes. That much, I am positive about."

Silence followed afterwards. I didn't know what to say. It wasn't because I agreed with him; it was because I couldn't find anything to reply back. I looked down at my lap, tears still falling from my face. Mario knew that I was not pleased, and he knew better than to push his reasons farther. His Star flew out from behind him and sat itself on my lap in my line of vision. I pushed it away, but it came back, more persistent than last time. When I tried to push it away again, it didn't move; it was fighting against me. I let my hand slide down its body and it hit the bed, lifeless. The Star burrowed under my dead-like hand and looked up at me, like a little puppy lost. Mario laughed a little, but I found no amusement in it. I pushed it away again, more gently, and it hovered next to Mario, until it landed on his shoulder like a pirate's bird.

"I promise you, Luigi," Mario said as he stood up, "They see you; they're just waiting for something big." And with that, he left, closing the door behind him.

Once again, I looked out the window, trying to get a hold of my emotions. The Night Shower had ended, so all there was in the sky was the full moon and the distant stars, twinkling in the distance. I went to go lay down again, but something caught my attention. There was a shinning, faint light on the ground next to our house. I heard a soft crying from that general area. My curiosity overpowered my fear, and I decided to go outside.

Cautiously, once I was downstairs, I opened the back door. The cool autumn air sent a chill through me. I walked outside, approaching the light. That light soon took a form. Within the little bubble of light it was producing, a little yellow Luma was crying, face down in the dirt. Being the over caring person that I am, I rushed to the Lama's side, kneeling down to him. He looked up at me, little tears on his tiny little body. I carefully picked him up, cradling him like he was a human infant.

"Mama!" he cried out in his little voice, "Where's Mama?" He opened his little eyes, looking up at me, "Mama?"

"No," I responded lightly, "I'm Luigi."

"Mama Luigi." He spoke with a little sadness in his voice. I sighed silently and rolled my eyes, "Mama?"

"I'm Luigi."

"Mama."

I decided not to argue anymore. I stood up, asking the little guy if he was hurt. He shook his body, saying no. He looked up at the sky and started crying softly again.

"Don't worry, little guy," I spoke softly, "I'll take care of you until you can go home, okay?" The Luma looked at me again, "What's your name?"

"Mama." He piped.

I sighed, "No, you're not Mama; I am Mama." I decided not to argue with him and just stuck with calling myself his Mama, "Do you have a name?"

"Luma, Mama."

I laughed a little. I turned around to go back inside the house, but something blocked my way. I realized, in dead fear, that it was the shadow from earlier. My body tensed as the high-pitched laugh happened again. Something from behind hit me on the head, causing me to black out. All I remember after that was Luma crying out for his Mama.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and as a result the light hurt my head. I closed them again, groaning in pain.

"Mama!" Luma cried. He flew over to me, rooting under my back, "Mama Mama Mama!"

"I think he is awake." I heard Daisy respond to the Luma's cries of happiness, "Luigi?"

"Mama!" Luma corrected her.

"I'm okay," I responded getting up slowly. I opened my eyes to see Luma right in my face. He gave a shout and flew behind me again, "My head just hurts."

"You must have had a bad dream," Daisy responded kissing my forehead, "You'll be okay."

I nodded, but I truly didn't believe in her words. Something was not right. I rubbed my head and looked down to see if anything. I didn't spot anything unusual, so I stood up. My head spun a little, so I sat back down.

Only then did I see the red, needle-like prick, dead center of my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long I was sitting there, trying to re-gather my memory of what happened. The more I thought about it, the more my head hurt. I closed my eyes and laid back, deciding against trying to remember. My head, however, didn't land on the pillow that I was lying on all night; it lay on a bigger, more stuffed pillow. I opened my eyes slightly and I saw Rose looking down at me. She placed her finger to her lips, telling me not to speak. I nodded and I felt gloved hands touch the red spot on my chest. Automatically, my entire body felt a jolt of pain and I cried out. She glared at me, silencing me with her eyes. The pain still rippled through my spine as I groaned in pain. Rose flicked my head, telling me to keep quiet. I didn't do much after that. I cringed every once in a while, but I didn't try to fight with her.

Rose looked extremely different than when I last saw her. She was wearing a light blue doctor's mask with matching scrubs and rubber gloves. She pulled up a small, white case and it had a bright red plus sign on it. She opened the case and, making eye contact with me, pulled out a tiny vial filled with a clear substance. I felt the blood and heat drop from my cheeks and face. A look of sympathy flickered in Rose's eyes, but quickly went away as fast as it had appeared. She handed the small bottle to me.

"Drink this." Rose spoke softly. My entire body froze and my muscles locked, "Oh, dear lord, Luigi I'm not trying to kill you."

I sighed as I sat up and took the vial with a trembling hand. I tried to hold my hand steady, but my fears got in the way. Rolling her eyes, Rose held my hand steady and removed the small cork from the top of it. There was no explosion, no strange smell…so I just prayed that I wasn't going to die. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and drank from the vial.

It was a mix between a bitter and spicy. I swallowed it, and my body instantly started feeling better. Confused, I looked over to Rose and handed back the vial. Our eyes met for a bit, and she resumed her work. Rose placed the vial back in the box. She then closed the box and carefully removed her gloves, her mask and the cloak, folding it all neatly on my bed.

"You're confused," Rose spoke quietly. I nodded, "My father is Toad Town's Dr. X. The hospital is a family-run business, so I have had my share of rises and falls."

"How did you get the equipment, though?" I asked my voice sounding drunk.

"Lie down. You need to rest." Rose said. I obeyed, "The equipment is my older sister's stuff. Her name is Wendy. I'm studying to be a nurse, and one of the things I had to do was run by the Kingdom to pick up her stuff, along with mine. It all seems to work."

"So…you will be leaving soon?"

"Yeah, shame." Rose put the equipment in a box, "Get a lot of rest, drink plenty of water, and check in with a doctor in about a week." I felt my head spin a little and I moaned. Rose held on to my hand for a little bit until the spinning stopped. I nodded, telling her that I was okay.

And with that, Rose picked up her things, and left.

* * *

A couple days have gone by since Rose left. My head was feeling much better and the spot on my chest healed, so that's good. Daisy and I have gone on two more dates. And yet…I was not happy. I was miserable and terribly frightened. One word explains it all.

Halloween.

Oh, my, goodness…I cannot explain my hatred for Halloween. Sure you get candy when you go door to door wearing a costume, but that's not it. It's my brother. Mario loves Halloween. He loves all the creepy decorations and things that startle you so bad that it makes you jump out of your skin (well, for me anyways). Mario and I aren't the kind of people who go all out with decorations, though. He's one for the scary horror movies. I just pray for the day to go faster.

I stood up from where I was sitting on the couch, and headed into the kitchen. As I entered, Mario was buried under paperwork and Peach was baking something (a cake, I assume). Mario looked up from the pile of papers.

"Hello." He greeted to me. I nodded, accepting his greeting "Is there anything you need?"

"You said that you needed to talk to me…?" I asked more than stated.

Mario nodded, gesturing to the chair next to him. Careful not to cause the papers to go flying in every direction, I walked slowly to the chair. I rested my hands on the back of it, not really wanting to sit down. I waited a few minutes until Mario was done. He rested the papers on a separate stack and made eye contact with me. Traces of lack of sleep were etched into his tired eyes. He rubbed them with his arm.

"I got a note from the Department of Protection." Mario started.

"That's a bad thing, right?" I asked.

Mario nodded, "The thing is that there are suspicions of a cloaked figure running about the Kingdom. As a result, Peach and Daisy will be staying with us for a while. Not like this is anything new to you." This was typical of a situation like this; anytime there is a trace of danger, both princesses are sent to Mario for protection. Not me, Mario. He was starting to wake up, "Anyways, the Department wants me to track this thing down before Halloween."

"Wait a sec." I interrupted, "am I to protect them while you search for it?"

"No," Mario said with slight hesitation.

That scared me. A stretch of silence passed.

Finally, Mario drew in his breath, "I need you to find it."

"F-f-find it?" I asked attempting to keep my nerves down. It didn't work. Mario nodded, "…and fight it? By myself?"

"MAMA LUIGI!" Luma shouted flying in. Apparently, he took the words as a cue, so he could fly in and hide under my hat. I sighed and rolled my eyes as Mario gave me a concerned look, "Hi!" he chirped at Mario.

"Looks like you won't be alone." Mario said looking at the stack of papers again, "Hey, maybe you might get your Star if you do this."

I took Mario's hat off and rubbed his hair. "Just know that I'm not doing it for the Star." Placing it back on his head, I said goodbye to Peach and walked out the front door.

The outside air was cool and refreshing. The sun was out and there was a gentle breeze. I paused to breath in the fresh air before traveling on. It was one of those days where it is too cold for a t-shirt, but too hot for a jacket. Therefore, Luma stayed under my hat, keeping just enough opening to see the world. As we left the wooded area and the ground became paved, the world soon came to life with little Halloween odds-and-ends. The trees were beginning to lose their leafs, so the ground was bathed in an array of greens, reds and yellows. I was going on towards the outdoor area when I saw the shadow. We made eyes contact (well, I think we did, it was facing my direction) and it darted off. I followed, first at a gentle walk. Eventually, we ended up playing a game of cat and mouse. It felt strange, me being the cat and the other being the mouse.

I have no idea how long I had been in pursuit of the cloaked person, but eventually I got to a fork in the road, one leading outside of the kingdom, the other into the heart of the city. I stopped, considering which way I should go. Luma popped out and zoomed off to one of the pathways, taking my hat along with him. I decided to wait. A couple minutes later, Luma came back, pointing in the direction he went; the outskirts of the kingdom. I nodded and, now with Luma securely back in my hat, sprinted that direction.

It didn't take too long to find the cloak. It stuck out horribly. It was on top of a hill, overlooking the lake. It turned to face me. It made that horrible laugh as it tore off the cloak.

"I have chortles!" the little green guy cheered out in a wicked delight. I felt the fear increase within me, but I didn't allow my face to show it, "Finally, I have the little green 'stache all by his lonesome. He has no one to protect him; poor little baby. I can easily steal what little candy he possesses."

"What are you doing here, Fawful?" I asked trying to not let my fear quiver my voice.

He smiled that awful giant smile of his. "The baby is growing and will soon be born. The mother is fertile." I raised an eyebrow, confused. "The birth will be wonderful; the birth of a new villain, taking the form of a pure heart." With that, he disappeared within the shadows. Luma flew out of my hat, chasing Fawful for a few yards. He came back, shrugging and hiding back in my hat.

"Did you rid of him?" I jumped a mile and saw my brother behind me. He snickered at me, chuckling softly. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"I think I did." I responded as Luma flew out and greeted Mario, "He talked for a minute or two and disappeared. I didn't cry or show fear, so that might have scared him off."

Mario closed his eyes and shook his head, deep in thought. "I don't think that is it. I'm sure he is planning something big, but the DoP and I have no idea what it is, though." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What did he say?"

His eyes were a bit foggy. "…Mario? Are you alright?" he nodded, "I'm not convinced. We should head on home."

Man, oh man I was relieved. I didn't want to say anything that Fawful had told me. Thankfully, as well, Mario wasn't in too bad of condition. You see, when people are popular and get large sums of money; they tend to do stupid things. I, being the overprotective brother, only give Mario a small part of it, keeping the rest in a bank account for emergencies. Some of the stupid things that happen to rich people do are what I call "gateways". The basics are you typical cigarettes and beer. From there, they can lead to more dangerous things. That is the sole purpose of why I store the money in a different place other than in Mario's pockets. I'm okay with him drinking only because he is reasonable with it. He's not the kind who will order a bottle and drink the entire thing in one sitting. For one, he drinks wine (I know that's a little worse alcohol wise, he knows, too) and never drinks over two glasses. He only drinks socially, which is an added bonus.

"Did you decide to skip the paperwork and go to a party?" I asked.

He looked at me, confused, "No. I only had half a glass, thank you." His speech wasn't heavily slurred, so I took it as true. "No use getting drunk when doing documents." I waited a little bit, "I only had it because I was stressing out. Peach offered it to me."

"Don't try to pin this on her." I cautioned, "You know just as well as I do that Peach never drinks."

Mario shook his head, "No, she drinks just as much as you do."

"Which is close to never," I answered calmly, knowing that Mario might strike, "Christmas, Thanksgiving and The Royal Ball. Even at those, I only take a little."

Eventually, we got back to the house. Mario resumed his work, and I took up a broom and swept a bit. What did he mean? Deciding that the floor was presentable, I moved on to straightening up the things on the table. Yet, no matter what I did to distract myself, Fawful's words haunted my mind. I sat down, my head hurting. I placed my hands on my head and closed my eyes, trying to get a headache to leave that had suddenly decided to occur. Once I closed my eyes, though, that horrible, giant smile appeared like it was ingrained in my brain. I opened my eyes in a panic, and Daisy was kneeling down, looking up at me, apparently concerned. I smiled shyly, to not worry her and to reassure her (and myself) that I was okay.

She wasn't convinced.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"I'm okay, really." I responded making eye contact with her. That was the truth. Every time I see her smile, it makes me feel at home; it feels right to me. "No need to worry."

I took her hand and just held it, "I don't believe you." She responded not amused or distracted by my gentle touch, "Even big heroes like your brother have to confess what is the bothering them."

"He does it through sexual interactions."

"Don't try to get off topic." She was suddenly serious. "Luigi, we've haven't talked to each other since The Star Festival. Can't you tell me what's on your mind?" I didn't know what to say. "Is it because…you don't have a Star yet?"

"Partly." I responded after a moment.

Daisy nodded, and slipped her hand in mine. "I'm just worried about you. Is it Rose?"

"No," I was taken aback, "Daisy, do you honestly think that I would be cheating on the prettiest girl in all of Sarasaland with someone from a town that is almost gone?" Daisy said nothing, "Sure, Rose is a nice girl and all, and I have known her for as long as I have known you. But...Rose doesn't make me feel..."

"What?" Daisy whispered quietly.

"I just realized something." I said holding both her hands, "I've been lying to myself." Daisy looked confused and concerned. "I have been telling myself that there was no way that I would ever get a Star, or anything that Mario has. I just realized that...I have a lot more than he does. I have you; and that is better than any Star in the sky."

"Hate to ruin this romantic moment." Mario said. Suddenly, Luma flew into the room crying. He flew into my arms, burrowing deep into the crook of my arm. I looked up at Mario, confused. "Bowser's back."

"MAMA!" Luma cried in fear. I stood up, kissed Daisy on the forehead, and nodded to Mario, telling him I was ready. We started to head for the door. "No! Don't go, Mama!"

"Luma." I said holding him out to Daisy; "Can you protect her while I am gone?" he looked at me like I was insane, but nodded. "Be a good little guy." I handed Luma to Daisy. I turned, and sprinted out the door. Mario and I were on a dead sprint, adrenaline pumping through us.


	5. Chapter 5

Mario and I ran for a while. The world around us was a big blur of colors and sounds. People were cheering the Mario Bros. on towards their next big adventure, but most of them were directed towards Mario, not me. I paid no mind to it though; I was more concerned about the problem at hand to pay any mind. Soon, the scenery changed from lush greens to death and brown and destruction. That told us we were close. Mario and I slowed our pace, breaking the sprint to a gentle walk, to regain our breath. I suddenly stopped. I placed my hands on my knees, and broke out into a coughing fit. Mario stopped, looking at me with concern. My eyes were watering, and my chest hurt like a truck hit it. I crumpled to my knees, my coughs so deep that I could feel them vibration in my chest and throat. Mario was beside me, on one knee, holding out a bottle of water to me. I took it and drank lightly once my coughing fit was over.

"That sounded like it hurt." Mario stated lightly as I handed him back the water bottle, "Do you wanna sit down and wait to make sure you are okay?" I shook my head. I opened my mouth to say that I was okay, but the only thing that came out was another round of painful coughs. Mario sat down next to me, rubbing my back and encouraging me to sit next to him. "Did you choke on a bug or something?" I shook my head, still coughing. "Do you want me to go on ahead, and I will meet you back here?"

"If you really feel the need to you can." I responded my voice raspy and dry. I finally sat down next to him, "I don't want to slow you down."

Mario smiled at me shyly, still concerned, "Okay…" he patted me on the back softly, afraid that he would set off another round of coughing, "Whenever you feel up to it, come on in and find me, okay?" I nodded, taking the bottle of water he left behind for me, "Wait a sec." Mario paused, looked at me, "What's the problem?"

Mario smacked himself in the forehead, "I never did tell you, did I?"

"No, Luma was crying for me not to go, and you were already gone before I could ask."

He nodded, "Bowser is at it again. There were reported sightings of him trapezing through the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Hard to imagine a giant lizard like that 'trapezing' through the Kingdom." I stated. Mario burst into laughter. I couldn't tell if he was laughing at the joke or at my voice, either or, it lightened the mood a little. I laughed a little, too, imagining Bowser in a pink frilly to-to, dancing through a field of flowers with the Castle in the background.

"That was good," Mario said after a minute, "When you feel better, come on in, okay?" I nodded, coughing a little, "Do you want to go home instead?" I shook my head, "Well, at least get out of this area. The air is not good for you if you have a cough like that."

I drank a little of the water as Mario vanished into the fiery plains of Bowser Land.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep a headache at bay. I took another sip of water, my throat dry and caked with sand from the air. After sitting for a couple minutes, I decided to try to follow my brother. I stood up slowly and walked over towards Bowser's Castle.

Yes, the giant lizard is so egocentric that not only does he have a land named after him; he has a freaking castle of his own. When I say 'castle', I'm not talking about a little castle where the highest room in the tallest tower is where the princess lies and there is a fire breathing dragon keeping her hostage. His place looks like a prison…with towers… and fire. And there is a little mote around his place made of lava; it doesn't add much to the exterior design factor, though.

Oh, did I mention that the mote is about fifty feet wide…with about a twenty foot drop into the fiery abyss? Yeah… not exactly my cup of tea.

I stopped in front of said mote, and the bridge looked like it had been there for hundreds of years and that if you dropped a feather on it, it would break, keeping the prisoners within the fire. I would have gone forward, with trembling leg muscles and fighting my nerves, if I didn't break into another fit of coughs. I stepped back from the bridge and collapsed on my knees, coughing until my breasts vibrated with each one. Once I stopped coughing, the most horrifying thing happened.

I watched as the bridge collapsed into the fiery depths below.

Oh. My. God. I probably looked hysterical, standing there with my eyes and mouth gaping wide open. My mind was rushing of all the possibilities that could have happened and why the bridge broke. As a result, I broke out into yet another round of coughs. I covered my mouth with them to try and muffle the sound. As soon as the first cough began, my hands felt moist and warm. I took it as my breath. But when I felt my hands getting wet and not hot, I stopped.

I removed my hands from my mouth, and there was a fresh coat of blood on my hands.

I closed my eyes. _This isn't happening._ I thought to myself. _Calm down, Luigi. Everything will be okay._ I still coughed, more blood staining my hands and arms. No matter what I did, the coughing never ceased. They became deeper, and my throat burned with blood and heat. I couldn't breathe. My entire body trembled with a mix of fear and loss of blood. I'm not going to lie; I was scared out of my fucking mind. I was sobbing from fear and pain, and worst of all; I had no idea where Mario was. I was also crying for that, too.

I laid on my side, the coughing (finally) slowing down a bit. I felt horrible; my entire body was shaking, I felt hot and cold at the same time, and I had no idea where Mario was. I opened my eyes slightly, and he was in front of me, a worried expression on his face. I coughed, and blood trickled out of my mouth. Mario placed the back of his hand on my forehead; his hand cold. His eyes opened wider in shock.

"You need to get home," Mario said concerned, "You look awful."

"I feel ten times worse." I mumbled softly as I cringed in pain.

"Can you stand?" I shook my head, saying that I didn't want to try, "Shh, you'll hurt yourself." I felt his arms under me as he picked me up, and then darkness.

* * *

"Mama?" I heard a little voice call out, "Mama….?" I groaned in pain, mumbling something that represented 'go away' (at least that's what it sounded like). I felt something cold touch my cheek. I opened my eyes slightly and Luma was right in my face, "Mama." He spoke. He turned away. "Mama's awake."

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" I heard Daisy ask behind me. I groaned in response. I felt her lips softly and tenderly touch mine in a soft kiss. It was short, though. I made eye contact with her and she smiled.

The peace only lasted a few minutes, though. I broke out into another fit of coughs. I bolted upright and the deep coughs vibrated though my body. I felt a cold cloth on my forehead as I coughed harder. A few seconds later, it was over. I felt like my head was going to burst inside out. I laid back, and Daisy unbuttoned my night shirt, placing an ice pack on my chest. I moaned in pain as I heard the door open.

"He just went through another coughing fit." Daisy spoke softly.

"Luigi, can you sit up to take some medicine?" I sat up slowly, and Mario handed me a couple of pills. I took them, and started to lie down.

Then I noticed that my chest was purple.


	6. Chapter 6

I laid my head down on the pillow, my eyes wide in terror. I felt tears forming in my eyes, and I couldn't do a thing about them. My entire body hurt with the last round of coughs. My muscles refused to cooperate if I tried to move. I closed my eyes, and automatically, they open again. The picture of that horrible grin…

_Can you hear me?_ A voice called out to me. I froze. I didn't even breath I was so scared. I looked around, using only my eyes and not moving my head at all. _HA! I am everywhere and nowhere, yet you cannot see me. I am a part of you. I didn't do anything. It is rather amusing to watch you 'pretend' to be brave. You'll never compare to me._

**Who are you?** I asked finally getting that it was a voice in my head.

_I am Luigi. Who are you?_

**Wait a sec-**

_HA! You really are pathetic. Don't you see? We are connected. We are one._

**What in the world are you talking about? **

Nothing. The voice had stopped.

Okay, not only was that the strangest thing that has happened to me today, I couldn't even move. I tried to put the ice pack back on my chest, but my arm refused to cooperate. I gave out an over dramatic sigh.

"Can you move at all?" Daisy asked me. She was sitting to my right.

"No." I responded. "I can move my jaw and vocal cords to make words, but that's about it." I gave her a sideways glance, "Why ask?"

"I am just worried about you." She responded her voice reflecting the feeling, "Ever since Rose left, nothing but horrible things has happened."

"So, you're saying that she needs to come back?"

She shook her head, "I think it is something worse."

"She didn't do anything to me…well, that would harm me that is. She gave me medicine before she left if that is what you are talking about."

For a girlfriend, Daisy is a bit of a mother towards me. Not the constant nagging, but the overprotective factor. Yes, everyone knows that she is the active one and defies all laws of 'how to be a princess' and such. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with her. Once upon a time, Mario and she had a thing, but due to differences, they split; nothing gut-wrenching. They talked and they both decided that it was time to split. Mario fell in love with Peach and they had been dating for…10 years? I'm not sure. It's been too long. Mario has always saved Peach from god knows what, and Daisy from…problems.

I'll leave it there.

I felt Daisy move the ice pack back on my (now swollen) chest. I sucked in air through my teeth, making a hissing sound. I breathed in too much too fast and as a result, another round of coughs occurred. I closed my eyes, trying to get the pain to stop. I felt a hot liquid drain down my throat. My body lurched and I bolted upright, coughing fresh blood in my hands. Suddenly a wet washcloth was pressed against my hands. I moved them so the cloth could reach my mouth. My body burned, but I was cold. I felt Daisy wrap another blanket around me and whispering words to me in my ear. She was telling me to 'take it easy' and 'relax' and the sort of things that would comfort a child scared of the monster under the bed. My body shivered violently. The washcloth was replaced, and I felt Mario's hand on my back. I felt lightheaded.

"Mario…" I whispered weakly. He told me not to speak, "I'm dying." Both he and Daisy stopped what they were doing.

"What do you mean, Luigi?" Mario asked concerned and confused.

I opened my eyes. "I'm cold, but my body is hot. I want to lie down, close my eyes and never open them again. I sleep, but I don't feel rested."

"It sounds like a cold." He responded as he pushed me lightly on my back, "You'll feel better in a day or two. You must have been coughing rather violently the past few days in order for blood to occur." He placed a hot washcloth on my forehead and Daisy was cleaning off my hands, "Just take it easy for a few, okay? If you don't recover, we'll get you a doctor." I nodded, closing my eyes again. I coughed lightly, trying to break the congestion in my chest. I felt the washcloth be replaced by a cold one, and then I fell asleep.

* * *

_ Luigi…Luigi… open your eyes… _

I groaned in pain as I opened them. Pitch. Black. I couldn't see a thing.

_ Luigi…_

"What?" I moaned in pain.

_ …Luigi…Mario…_

** What?** I called out in my mind.

_ There we go. The voice taunted. You must remember to talk to me through your mind. We are connected._

**Oh, you again? Great, just great.**

_ You don't sound pleased_.

** Am I dead?**

The voice laughed a wicked laugh. It strangely sounded like me, only darker and more serious. _No you're not, unfortunately. We are in the realm of your mind. Take us to a place where we can talk face to face. Someplace where…I can't be seen._

** Umm…alright then.**

I closed my eyes again. I thought of one of my favorite spots: the top of Star Hill. Last time I was there, my brother and I teamed up with ourselves from the past to destroy the Shroobs and their Princesses. The entire journey was nerve-wracking; both for me and Baby Luigi. I opened my eyes and the scene that lay out before me was just as I remembered. **How is this?**

_ Blink three times. Slowly…_

I did. When I opened my eyes for the third time, nothing looked different. I looked around, but there was nothing strange; no person, no new object…nothing. I did a complete 360, but couldn't find the owner of the voice. The laughter came again; not Fawful's (thank god) but the one that was like mine. The white, starry path that extended out in front of me is where I saw him; the owner of the voice. I watched him walk up the path.

"Stay where you are." He said, his powerful voice ringing. "I will come to you." I didn't move. A couple minutes later, the man was in front of me. He smiled a sideways, wicked smile and his deep blue eyes pierced through me. "Recognize me?"

He held up his hands, like he was shrugging, and dark green and black flames flickered in his hands. The smile still remained on him, his eyes never left mine. The way he was standing (an offensive stance) stuck out to me. He broke his stance, getting impatient with me.

"Come on. Do you honestly not recognize me?" Silence. He shouted in frustration, "Are you serious right now?" I stepped back, my confidence draining from me and fear replacing it. My mind was racing. It had occurred to me who I was talking to. He smiled. "Now you get it. Good. I thought we had parted ways all those years ago."

How in the world is this happening?" I asked, fear shaking my voice. No use trying to hide now. "You can't…"

"We are in your mind, remember?" he sneered at me, and the world around us began to quiver and wave like water. He started to melt with the rest of the background. "…but not for much longer. You're waking up." I couldn't make him out anymore. The world swirled together. I closed my eyes and fell to my knees. My stomach churned with the swirling of the world and I felt like I was falling. When I opened my eyes, the world was black again I blinked, and suddenly changed places. I went from dream to reality.

_The time is yet to come. So close, but so far away. I can taste it. Be afraid, Luigi, for when the day comes, only one of us will live._

I shivered as a cold chill ran through my spine.

I sat up slowly, careful not to hurt my chest anymore than it did. The pain has ceased increasingly, and my mind was crystal clear. I breathed slowly, deeply and exhaled slowly. It felt good to breathe normally and not feeling a catch in my chest and the need to cough up a lung (or two) in the process. I examined myself, and noticed that the swelling had decreased. It was no longer covered in the pretty colors of brown, blue or purple, either. I blinked a couple times and turned to read my clock. In bright, bold red numbers, it read 3:30 am. I groaned in frustration as I lay down on my back again. I stared at the ceiling, spacing out.

I have no idea how long I was lying there on my back, but I know for sure I didn't fall asleep. The encounter within my dream was too creepy for me to handle. I thought through it again, thinking specifically the conversation we had after he had shown himself. Unfortunately, before I could get through the entire dream, a little yellow Luma got in my line of vision, distracting me. I smiled and he flew down next to me, nuzzling next to my neck.

"Mama." Luma whispered to me.

"Hi, Luma." I responded quietly. The little guy looked at me, his little beady eyes showing fear, "What's wrong?"

"Mama's flower crying." Luma spoke quietly, "Star bits coming from eyes. Luma can't stop them coming. Flower pushes away Luma. Luma find Mama."

I sat up. "Can Luma bring the flower here? Mama can stop flower's crying."

Luma nodded, and zoomed out the door. I managed to get up, and put on a decent pair of pants (not overalls, thank you very much) before Luma came back, dragging Daisy with him. The poor girl collapsed and lay on her side. I did the one thing that is natural for me in this situation:

I panicked.

I approached her, trying not to show my feelings, and knelt down as to not frighten her. I touched the side of her face and our eyes met. In one fluid motion, she sat up, held me and proceeded to ball her eyes out. I held her close to me as she buried her face into the space between my shoulder and my neck.

"Shh…" I soothed, "There is no need for this crying nonsense. I'm here now." She lifted her head and looked at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. I sat down and she sat in my lap. This was what my mother used to do to me when I would cry; I would sit in her lap and cry my little eyes out.

It worked for me. It worked for Daisy as well.

Her cry wasn't as loud and pain-filled as it had been earlier. Now was the time I couldn't control my panic. She looked at me again, and I could tell that she recognized the panic attack I was having.

"Don't be upset with me." Daisy said sorrow still thick in her voice.

"Why would I be?" I asked her. We made eye contact, "You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart."

She gave me a look of confusion, "Did I wake you?" her eyes were filling with tears again, "I didn't mean to…"

"Babe." I stood up and sat her down on the side of my bed. I pulled up my desk chair and sat across from her, knowing that if I sat next to her, things would not end well. "I woke up from a dream. I had been trying to sleep for…" I looked at my clock. It read 5:00 am "almost an hour and a half. You didn't wake me." A smile started to turn up on her lips, "Go on ahead and smile, baby. You know I love it when you do."

"You're flirting with me." She said her voice more still.

"So what if I am." I said with a sly smirk, "Is it a crime if I do?"

"At this late it is." She responded quickly, "You know how Mario is…"

I snorted, "Like he has any sympathy for the other two people who are in this house." I looked at Luma, "Well, three."

Silence.

"Mama?" I looked up at Luma, "Flower okay?"

Daisy smiled, "Better."

Luma flew in between us, looking at her, then at me, and her again. He turned to me with a glare, "Flower still crying."

I couldn't help but laugh. Daisy even laughed a little. "Why don't we go downstairs? I can make you a cup of coffee." I stood up, grabbed my nightshirt, and started to put it on. Then Daisy caught me off guard by kissing me. I closed my eyes and kissed her back lightly. She pulled away.

"Luigi." Daisy whispered.

Her voice was filled to the brim with lust.

…Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Shit… shit… shit. How am I going to get out of this one? I know the situation I'm in now is quite dangerous. If I were Mario, I would probably take advantage of the opportunity and enjoy it. Thank the lord I'm not him, though. I wouldn't even consider taking advantage of Daisy. The worst part of this is that my body locked. What that means: my nerves won't allow me to move my body at all. So basically I am a statue with a conscious.

Thankfully, Luma was there. I think when she spoke my name; he took that as a threat and flew out of the room. At first, I thought he left to give us privacy, but he came back with Mario in tow. Daisy turned around.

Me? I was in shock while trying to unlock myself so I could actually move.

I felt the tears burning down my cheeks, but I couldn't move my hands to hide them. I could blink, but that doesn't do me any good now. I (somehow) managed to sit on the side of my bed, still trying to compose myself. I could hear Daisy and Mario talking, but it was like I was in a different world. I couldn't make out anything they were saying. I tried to move. My arms were still paralyzed to my side, and I could move my legs a little. I could still blink.

That is enough for communication.

"Luigi," Mario asked as he approached me, "Are you okay?"

One blink. Fine, could be better.

"Shit." Mario mumbled under his breath. I kicked him, and when we made eye contact, I glared at him, showing my dislike in his language. "Well, you're moving a little. Can you talk yet?" I coughed. "Well, you can make sound. That's good I guess…"

"Problem?" Luma asked. I shook my head lightly. "Problem. Mama not talking."

"Check mate." Mario responded. I glared at him. "Bad pun there, I know. Didn't mean it, either."

I slowly moved my arms so my hands could reach the sides of my jaw. I gently massaged, trying to unlock it. I closed my eyes, deep in thought. What I was thinking of: I'm not too sure myself because Mario broke my train of thought by telling me to 'burn my fear away'. I sighed over dramatically, showing my dislike towards Mario and his interrupting me.

I imagined a green flame. Nothing too extreme, though. Just the warmth of a fire in the fireplace is what I imagined…only the flame was green instead of red. I also imagined myself walking into the flame, its warmth bathing my skin and soothing my muscles. After my entire body was engulfed in the flames, I imagined walking out of the flame; felling refreshed and new. I opened my eyes and saw the remains of the green light from the green flames I bathed in.

I rolled my head, rotated my shoulders, moved my fingers…everything seemed to work. I breathed in deeply and tried to open my mouth.

"I feel better." My voice was thick and sounded dry.

"You don't sound better, though." Mario responded, "Well, try to get some more rest, okay?" I nodded.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Daisy said as Mario left the room.

"I know you didn't," I responded as I held her hand, "Just at least warn me to brace myself next time, okay?" She nodded, and turned to leave, "Hey, Daisy." She turned around, "Are you alright?"

She smiled, "Yes, I will be okay." And with that, she left the room.

* * *

I didn't realize until now that it was December; Christmas Eve to be exact. Man, time really flies when you are scared out of your mind. Once I was up and making breakfast (I didn't trust Mario with the stove), it was snowing. The snow falling was quite peaceful. The silence and stillness of the house made it more magical. I just stood in front of the stove, watching the snow fall from the sky.

"You alright?" Mario asked me as he came in the back door. I nodded, still watching the snow fall from the sky. Mario stood next to me, looking out the window as well, "Winter and Christmas was always a big deal at home when we were growing up."

"Yeah, because you kept me up, thinking Santa would come." I responded, "And I still don't forgive you, by the way."

He was the one who told me Santa didn't exist.

Mario laughed lightly. "That was not the only reason, you know." A spell of silence fell between us. "Well, when you are ready, you should come outside. More beautiful out there." he turned to leave, "Snow is sticking now, snowdrifts are beginning to form." Before he left, he took a plate with breakfast on it.

I sighed and looked out the window again. "Fifteen years," I whispered to myself, "…has it really been that long?"

Once I got finished with breakfast and everyone ate, I took Mario's advice and stepped outside. I only went as far as the front porch, though. He was right; the snow was piling up fast; more breathtaking out here, too. I breathed deep the cold winter air. I felt good to be outside in the snow (well, as much as I was in it that is). I was watching Mario and Peach make snow angels when a snowball hit me in the side of the head. I turned and saw Daisy just before another one hit me square in the face. Her laughter was contagious, and I found myself chasing her around the yard, snowballs in hand. Luma was even out here, too. He was examining the snow from the sky.

"Are the clouds falling?" he asked me when Daisy and I took a break.

I shook my head. "It's snow." I responded out of breath, "Think of it as rain, only frozen and more cold." Luma nodded, flew down to one of the piles of snow only to be hit by a snowball by Peach. I picked up Luma and looked at Peach, "You missed."

She shook her head, "No I didn't." I looked down, and the snowball had bounced off Luma and landed on my shoe.

Soon, Luma was flying around the yard, cheering in joy as cautiously aimed snowballs missed him. Eventually, he grabbed a teammate, Mario's Star, and they were both dodging snowballs. It was quite comical to say the least; someone would almost hit the Star or Luma, but they would move out of the way and it would hit someone else instead. I hit Mario a couple of times; I think Daisy hit me and Mario, and Peach…dear lord she was all over the place. I think she was the only one who hit Luma, who caught the snowball and threw it back at her, hitting her with such force that she hit the ground. We were all laughing in the end.

We all went inside and enjoyed hot cocoa by the fireplace. It is one of those weird traditions that has been running between Mario and me for a long time. The living room had one Christmas tree, with decorations on it. There were four stocking hung by the fireplace (me, Mario, Peach and Daisy), filled with gifts already.

Some families have some bizarre traditions. Ours is a bit. Christmas Eve, we get to find out what is in our stockings right at midnight. The stockings are a gift exchange. At the beginning of the month, we all draw a name out of a Santa Hat (Mario gets in the Christmas Spirit early) to see who's stocking we get. Mario isn't telling me who he got, so I assume he got my name. I got Daisy.

To be honest, it wasn't extremely hard to find a gift for her, being in a relationship and all. She doesn't expect much from the stockings. We usually do a Couple's Gift. An example would be that Daisy and I would find something for Mario and Peach. We changed it a bit this year, and Peach and Daisy got something for Mario and I. The same goes the other way: Mario and I got something for the girls. It gets quite comical when Mario and Daisy have to get something for Peach and I and vice versa.

Anyways, it was midnight. Peach announced in her 'queen voice' (as she calls it) that Christmas was here. Luma squeed in joy as he stuffed his face with a marsh mellow. We all laughed. Mario stood up, and handed a stocking to me; it had my name on it.

"I knew it." I said to him as we laughed. I opened it up, and there was a hat in it. I looked at him, confused. Luma decided that he wanted to wear it, and he tried to put it on.

It looked like a flying Santa hat.

"I actually got that for Luma." Mario said as the hat hovered around the room like a little ghost, "The thing is I think he got to your gift as well."

Luma flew next to me and dropped a small box in my hand. "I keep hat?" he chipped from under the hat.

I laughed, "Yes, yes. Luma keeps hat." he squeed in joy again and continued to float around the room. I opened the box, and inside was a small pin (like ones you would wear on a shirt). The pin was of a little Luma. "Mario...is this...?"

He nodded, "Chosen ones usually receive their Star pins when it comes to them. I decided to give you yours now. I changed it a little, though. Hope you like it."'

"Thank you." I was struck speechless. Luma looked at the pin, and asked me if it was a new friend, "You can call it that." I looked at the pin again, "Friend...that's what I will name him. Luma," the hat faced me (or I think it did), "Can you grab Daisy's stocking and give it to her?"

"You are so lazy." Mario commented.

Luma flew over to Mario, hit him on the head, then flew back to the fireplace and grabbed Daisy's stocking. He had to take off the hat, though. He flew over to her, the stocking in his little hands. Daisy took the stocking from him, and he hid in his hat again, returning to the role of 'the flying Santa Hat'.

Daisy took the stocking in one hand, and wrapped her free arm around me in one of those awkward hugs. I hugged her back. She pulled out a small box.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"One way to find out," I responded, "Open it." Slowly, she opened the small box. Inside of it was a small mirror. She held it up a little, so she could see it. "Hold it upright, or it won't work." She did so, looking in the mirror with a confused look on her face. Then she saw the inscription on the top of the mirror. "Read it out loud."

"Do I have to?" she asked me. I nodded. She did her ever famous sigh of frustration and began to read, "All I want for Christmas is you." Just as I had planned, the mirror held her reflection as I slipped a necklace on her. It was a string of diamonds; complimented with a gold chain. It is nothing fancy, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that she loved it.

Man, I'm good.

"Luigi…" Mario whispered to me. He pointed above my head. I saw the floating Santa Hat hover above us. Hanging from it was a string was mistletoe. I sighed over dramatically. "Apparently Luma wanted to add to your gift." I heard him giggle from under the Hat. I looked at Daisy.

"Let's forget what happened earlier," I said cupping her face, "and try this again, shall we?"

She didn't have to answer. We kissed. Nothing too special (I think she was still upset about what happened earlier); just a little quick one. The hat flew over towards Mario and Peach.

"You're turn." Luma piped from under the hat.

Of course, this is my brother I am talking about. So what happened? He tends to carry things over the top, especially if it comes to his sweetheart. They stood up, and he dipped her, kissing her deeply. It didn't last long, though. As much as I hate him sometimes, I always admired him and Peach together. I always dreamed that, one day, I would get someone special for me so I could do some of the romantic things Mario and Peach would do.

I got that with Daisy, and nothing or no one can take that away.

The hat flew back to me and sat on my head. "You should have cut eye holes in it, Mario." I spoke. He laughed in response.

Daisy stood up, and picked Peach's stocking off of the mantle. He handed it to her. Peach looked in it, and looked back at Daisy, shock in her eyes.

"How did you…" Peach was struck speechless.

"My dad had it. He told me to give it to someone who is special to me. I think he meant Luigi, though…" Daisy said as Peach pulled out a small, blue velvet box. Inside was a gold ring with a red diamond. "I knew that one close to like that belonged to you mother, so I decided to give it to you instead. Is it the same?"

Peach put the ring on gently. "It's almost the same thing. I can't even tell. Thank you."

A couple of years ago, Peach's room got broken into. She wasn't there when it happened, so the person who broke in took jewelry; necklaces, bracelets, earrings…and her mother's prize ruby ring. She was so devastated at the loss that she probably cried for about two months.

Peach flicked her wrist, and Mario's stocking flew to her hand.

"And he said I was lazy." I whispered to Daisy.

She laughed softly.

Peach handed it to him gently and they met eyes. The romance between them burned so intensely that I could feel it in between them. Mario looked inside the stocking and stared for a bit.

"I thought the rules were that we weren't allowed to spend over 100 coins." Mario said as he pulled out a golden statue of the younger Princess Shroob.

"Who said I paid for it?" Peach asked.

We all looked at her in shock.

"Yes, you are the princess, but that doesn't mean you get a five-finger discount, my dear." Mario commented.

"Not even from them?" she asked pointing at the statue.

Silence.

"I have to say that I am a bit confused." I spoke.

Peach laughed lightly, "Well, you know Mario's odd obsession of getting one item from every adventure?" We all nodded, "I grabbed this from the castle before we fled those awful Shroobs. I wanted to keep it for myself, but I noticed that he didn't any item or photo from the Shroob Attack. So…"

"It's wonderful. Thank you." Mario said.

"Wonderful?" Daisy asked a bit disgusted, "I would rather say creepy; or even revolting."

"Well, looks like Daisy is back to her normal self." Peach commented.

Mario's Star flew into the room along with Luma. They both were carrying a small box. They flew around and around in circles before they dropped the boxes; one on my lap and the other Peach caught.

"Gifts." Luma said, "One for Mama and brother, other for girls."

Mario and I looked at each other with a concerned look. Daisy and Mario traded places. The girls went first. The package was thin, but not small. Peach opened the gift. The beat of silence that past told me that they liked the gift.

"Man, I need to go to the spa soon," Daisy said looking at us, "and now I can. Thank you."

I nodded.

"I don't need a spa." Mario and Peach looked at each other romantically.

"As Rose would say, keep it G, people." Daisy muttered. I laughed silently to myself.

Peach gestured to the box that landed on my lap, and Mario started to open it.

"Can I at least get it off my lap first?" I asked. I set it in between us and he continued to open the box. Inside was a shot from the Star Festival last year. It was a portrait of all four of us. There was also a picture of him and Peach; she in her red dress (the one she used at the Star Festival in October) and Mario in a tux. Mario picked up the pink, heart-shaped frame in awe.

"Yours is already in place." Daisy said. I looked at her, confused. "In your room."

"I'm guessing you want me to go up and get it?" I asked. Taking it as his queue, the Santa Hat flew up the stairs, "Or he can get it."

Daisy laughed nervously. I was going to ask about that, but the Hat returned, setting down a carefully wrapped gift in my hands. I opened it to reveal yet another wrapped gift. I sighed as Mario laughed beside me. I elbowed him. I turned the box so I could open it (again) when the note taped on the back caught my eye. I pulled it off slowly, as to not ruin the wrapping. I opened the note. I could tell that she took the time and thought of what to write. Her handwriting was in cursive and done in pen. The paper she wrote it on was nothing more than a piece of notebook paper, however. I almost read the note out loud. I'm glad I didn't:

**_Luigi,_**

**_I hope you can forgive me for my little "mess-up" earlier. I became jealous of Peach and Mario for what they had and what we didn't. That's why I was crying. I should have told you instead of advancing on you._**

**_I'm glad you were able to forgive me, but I don't know if I can forgive myself for it. It was my fault; I should have known better. Hopefully, this gift (and you) can help me forgive myself._**

**_-Daisy XOXO_**

I blinked a couple of times and read the note again, more slowly, trying to digest it all. I folded the note and placed it next to me. Luma grabbed the note and read it to himself. He flew over to Daisy, asking her to hold it for me. She took the paper and looked at me with sad eyes; not crying, just…sad. Looking at her after I read the note was like looking through someone else's eyes. I saw loneliness now, with a hint of jealously. I turned my attention to the gift, and I unwrapped it. I didn't tare through it, but I didn't go too slowly, either. I saw the back of the picture frame first. I turned it around slowly.

"Well," Mario said looking at the picture inside, "Peach got beat by a long shot." He turned his attention to her, "Very well done, Daisy."

The picture was of Daisy and me. It was close to the one Mario got of him and Peach; only this one wasn't as decked out and cheesy-love like as his was. Daisy and I were sitting on a park bench, holding hands…kissing. Don't get me wrong; the picture is wonderful. I love it to death, but the thing I found most intriguing was that the kiss was no ordinary kiss.

It was our first kiss.

"Thank you." I whispered, trying not to cry my heart out of sheer happiness and joy. "How in the world…?"

"Long story short," Daisy explained, "Someone took a picture of us and tried to publish it as a spread." My heart dropped into my gut, "But, with a little help from a…former friend…it was never published and I got the picture back. I decided to keep it and give it to you on Valentine's Day, but Christmas worked out better."

* * *

After all the gift exchanges were over, Mario and I hung up the picture from the Star Festival. Then, we went our separate ways. Mario went to do his own thing and I went to do my own thing; baking cookies for Santa. As I mentioned earlier, Mario was the one who told me (and proved to me that) Santa didn't exist. That doesn't stop me from baking gingersnaps and whatnot. Sure sure, baking is supposed to be a girl activity, but I find peace in baking. I don't do it often, so I treasure every moment that I can. It didn't take long to bake them all; I made the dough about 2 hours beforehand and let them chill in the fridge.

The cool thing about baking is that not only do I make drop-dead cookies every year, but Daisy insists on helping out each year. So, I guess it is one of those odd-couple things for us now. Mario and Peach…well, they're Mario and Peach, and do Mario and Peach things. Daisy and I; we don't do Mario and Peach things. We do Luigi and Daisy things (whatever that means). Neither one of us are ready to do any Mario and Peach things.

Well, Daisy and I just got done with the last batch and I started to clean up. Luma flew in, saw a Ginger Star (a Star equivalent to a Gingerbread Man) and picked it up. He took a bite, and flew away, going about his business.

"Mario used to do that." I said lightly.

"What?" Daisy asked nudging me, "come here, steal a cookie, then run away? What do you mean 'used to'? He still does that."

I laughed, "I meant when we were growing up. He was the sneakiest one of the two of us, and he always stole two cookies; a Ginger Star and a Sugar Shroom." Daisy looked confused, "Please, don't tell me that you don't know what a Sugar Shroom is?" Silence. "A Sugar Shroom is a Sugar cookie shaped like a 1-Up Mushroom." She nodded, relief filling her face. "He would always give me the Ginger Star."

"Is that why there were two out on the table?"

I turned and saw only crumbs on a small saucer, "You could take the plate too, you know." I raised my voice slightly.

"I didn't want to." Mario responded standing next to the entryway, "I wanted to keep the tradition alive." He tossed me the Ginger Star. I would have caught it if Luma hadn't gotten in the way. He caught it and flew away, munching on his catch of the night. "Well, I tried."

"Looks like Mario won't be the only one stealing cookies this year." Daisy said as she put the rest of the cookies in a tin box.

I put the tin of cookies in the pantry and put a lock on it. I never do this, but I had to or a certain Luma would eat all the cookies before the sun would raise on Christmas morning. Once I got the kitchen and cleaned up and the cookies put away, I headed up to my room. Daisy was already asleep. Mario and Peach…were still doing Mario and Peach things, so I let them be. All I wanted to do was collapse on my bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

But, as always, I don't get to sleep.

Usually, Luma would keep me awake by his little chatter as he stared out my window, looking at the sky. Tonight was different, though. Luma was there, yes, but he was sitting on my bed pillow and what looked like an attempt to read a book. I sat next to him and grabbed the book from his little hands. He looked up at me, irritated that I had taken the book from him. I gave it back to him, right side up. He flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures. He pointed at one of the pictures.

"Who?" Luma asked me.

I looked at who he was pointing at. "That's Santa." I answered, "He delivers presents to all the children on Christmas Eve."

He looked at me with hopeful eyes. "I meet Santa?"

I stopped. I didn't want to answer "yes" because I knew he would stay up all night for a chance to meet him. I sighed, and gave him the answer my mom gave me years ago: "Well, he won't come if you are awake. He'll just fly over the house without a second glance."

I believed myself I was so good.

Eventually, after Luma drained me of my knowledge of Santa Claus, he went to sleep in his Hat. I laid down on my bed, trying to sleep to no avail. I sat up, and fingered the book Luma was reading. From the light of the Moon, I could read the title of the book clearly: The Night Before Christmas. I felt my heart sink down to my gut as the golden letters on the black cover shimmered and shinned like a beautiful Star. Tears filled my eyes as I sat up. I took a deep breath, knowing what I was going to do. I crept out of my room as to not wake Luma (or anyone else for that matter) and went downstairs. I'm actually surprised I got down the stairs as many tears filled my eyes and fell down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them off. I slipped on my snow boots, put on my winter coat, and with the book clutched to my chest; I walked out the front door.

I was expecting Mario's voice, calling me back inside, but it didn't happen. The winter wind was cold as I shivered. The snow was falling at a good rate. I passed over the bridge in front of our house, and turned right instead of going forward. Forward meant that I was going to the city; which is where I didn't want to go. I continued to walk, and the trees began to thin out. Soon, I was at the entrance to a graveyard. I didn't notice how hard I was crying until I had gotten there. The Grave Keeper looked at me, tilted his hat, and continued doing whatever he was doing. He knew me; so I had nothing to worry about.

As I entered the graveyard, the wind had died down and the snow was falling harder than it was earlier. I went towards the back, where one, small headstone was barley seen over the tons of snow that covered it. I knelt down in front of the stone, and brushed the snow off that was accumulating on it. I closed my eyes, dreading to read the words upon the headstone. I opened my eyes, and surprised myself by not wailing (I was already balling my eyes out at this point). In small, clean font, the stone read:

Mr. Mario Mario

June 16th

Mrs. Fia Mario

December 24th

I took a deep breath, "Hi, Mom and Dad." I spoke lightly. Silence. What I wouldn't give to hear my Mom's voice again. "I wanted to keep the Christmas tradition alive, but it's hard since you are gone. I want to change one of my favorite traditions a little bit, if you don't mind."

I opened the book, and began to read out loud.

_"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; The children were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, Had just settled down for a long winter's nap, When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below, When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,"_

Tears were falling harder and I had to pause, catching my breath. I breathed deeply and continued.

_"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name; "Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!" As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof, The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my hand, and was turning around, Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack."_

I had to completely stop. I had gotten halfway through the story. My vision became too blurry and I couldn't stop crying. Even if I tried, I couldn't explain how much I missed my mom. I looked up from the book and felt a warm hand on my shoulder. That hand wrapped around me in one of those awkward, side hugs. I glanced over, and it was Mario. His eyes were filled with tears (not nearly as many as mine, though) and a smile on his lips. He cradled the book in between the two of us. Mario picked up where I left off.

_"His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow; The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath; He had a broad face and a little round belly, That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread; He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.""_

Mario's voice was powerful even though he was speaking softly. He closed the book and handed it back to me "I was wondering where you went." He whispered to me, "The snow is falling so hard I almost lost your footprints."

I looked at the headstone again, "How old was I," I looked at Mario, "when Dad died?"

"Not very old." Mario responded, "About 2 maybe? I don't know. It has been too long."

"I don't remember him at all. I feel awful about that."

"Well, he would have spoiled you to death; more than Mom did. He was so happy when you were born. I remember; he cried tears of joy. In all the years I had known him, I had never seen him cry as hard as the day the nurse brought you in." Mario kissed my forehead in a brotherly gesture, "I got my baby brother."

I held the book close to my heart, "I love you." I spoke lightly to the grave, "…both of you."

Mario and I stood up, and walked away from the headstone and towards the house.

* * *

Author's Note: _The Night Before Christmas_ belongs to Mr. Clement Clarke Moore, so Copyright to him, and used for entertainment purposes only. Also, there is an Art Feature for this chapter. If you go to my profile to the Art Feature section, You can find it there :)


	8. Chapter 8

Mario and I got back to the house in one piece. Peach and Daisy were in the living room, waiting on us. Once we got to the door, Peach did one of her famous tackle hugs on Mario while Daisy came up to me and handed me a tissue. I took it and wiped my eyes as I continued to cry softly in her arms. She took off my coat and ushered me to the love seat, where she sat next to me and wrapped a blanket around me. I didn't realize how cold I was until a new batch of hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself down. Daisy held my hand with one hand and brushed away tears with the other. I leaned my head back on the couch, facing her.

I probably looked as awful as I felt. I wanted to close my eyes and disappear, but I know that couldn't happen without an Invisible Cap. I shivered as Peach pulled another quilt on me. I felt Luma slip under the blankets and felt his little body against my chest. He stopped where my heart was. I felt his little hands poking at my heart.

"What are you doing, Luma?" I asked him through shaking breathes.

He popped out from my shirt, looking at me. "Heart broken. Luma fix it." I couldn't help but laugh, "Where's Santa? Luma waited, but Santa no come."

I sighed.

"If you trust me," Mario said, "I can tell Luma."

"Santa?" Luma asked as he flew towards Mario. "Where?" he looked around.

"He isn't real." Mario said flatly.

Well, that wasn't my exact idea of how to tell Luma.

"Santa not real?" Luma asked. Mario shook his head. Luma looked at me, and then back to Mario, "Why did Mama lie?" he started to cry.

I covered my face with one of the blankets.

"Luma, don't cry." Mario soothed, "Let me explain." Luma looked up at him with sad little eyes, "Mama said that so you would go to sleep." I uncovered my head in amazement. Luma sat down on the end-table, looking at Mario with interest, "Santa was created by mothers whose children would not go to bed on Christmas Eve. Our mom used to tell us that Santa wouldn't come if we didn't get to bed; and we believed her."

"Presents don't exist, either?"

Mario laughed lightly, "No no, they exist. When Mama and I finally went to sleep, our parents would set the presents under the tree. To be safe, our Dad used to dress as Santa Claus; beard and all." My heart sank; I realized that that was one of the things I missed out on.

"What about Mama?" Luma asked with interest, "Did Mama know Santa not happen?"

"Not at first." I responded gaining a little confidence. Luma looked at me, "I found out he didn't exist when our mom died." Mario and I looked at each other, and a silence filled with sorrow passed between us, "I… found out the hard way."

"What was the hard way?' Peach asked with interest.

"Well," I sighed, preparing myself for the worst, "When our mom died, Mario told me that Santa didn't exist. He went completely out of his way to let me know that, too." I felt Peach glare at Mario, "It's not like he wanted to hurt me anymore than I was; he wanted to let me know that my one and only wish from Santa would never come true."

"Which was…?"

"…for Mom and Dad to come home." I started to cry again. "and to have a family Christmas for the first time. Mom always told me that Dad was on a trip, and I would always ask when he was coming home." I heard Mario's awful attempt to stifle a sob, "and every year, Mom would tell me that she didn't know, and that one day, Daddy would be with us for Christmas, and that we would have a family Christmas for the first time in years."

"I really wish she didn't tell you that." Mario said regaining control of himself, "I would always scold her for lying to you and demand she tell the truth. But she said that you weren't ready to know the truth. I wish I told you earlier."

"Wait" Daisy cut us off, "I am so confused. How did they die?"

Silence.

"Well," Mario began after a bit, "Our dad was the original Mario Mario; slayer of King Koopa. He was so good that Bowser didn't come back to attack again for years. He was a loving guy with an awesome personality. He was very active and very courageous."

"Like you?" Peach asked flirtation in her voice.

"Peach, please." Mario glared at her, and then continued, "He was more bold and courageous than I am now. You could bet your life on him and know that you would live to see the next day. Everyone trusted him." Mario sighed, and that told me that he was struggling.

"Didn't Dad travel a lot?" I asked.

"He did, yes." Mario gave me a relieved look, "I was never old enough to travel with him, though. He would tell me stories about the world; and that motivated me to be the person I am today. I will never be as great as he was; I can't even scare off Bowser for a month!

"Anyways, about three years after I was born, I woke up and neither my parents were home. I got scared and picked up the telephone to call for help. Before I pressed 'send' though, I saw a note next to the phone, saying that I needed to call Dad when I woke up. I canceled the original call and called Dad, just like the note said. My dad answered, and told me something that I would never forget."

"What?" Daisy asked with interest.

"That Mom had my brother." Mario paused, "Then, life was everything but normal. I was so happy to have someone to play with and to take care of, but I didn't know how much he would need me a few years later.

"Just about a year or two later; Luigi wasn't crawling yet, Mom was kidnapped by Bowser. Naturally, she would get herself out, but with little Luigi, she didn't want to risk it. She got a hold of Dad, and mentioned something along the lines of that Bowser wanted to train Luigi to be evil; and Bowser would keep her there to make sure he does. I won't go into too much detail, but, in the end, Mom, Dad and Luigi were all home. Dad was badly hurt, and there was nothing the doctor could do. He died, knowing that his family was safe."

The thing that I was surprised about is how well Mario stayed composed as he was telling the story. I knew that he didn't give the detail about dad saving mom and I because he still refuses to accept what happened back then. I felt bad for him; for the longest time, I thought it was my fault that dad died. Mario always told me that it wasn't, but that doesn't bring him back.

If it did, then he would have been revived hundreds of times.

I shuddered at the thought.

"So, what about Mrs. Mario?" Daisy asked.

"No need to be formal, flower." I responded. "Her name was Fia."

Luma flew into the room from upstairs, carrying a small, tattered bear. He handed him to me, "Mama need friend."

"Yes, I do need him," I held the bear close to my heart, then handed it to Mario, "but I think Mario needs him more."

"Looks like Mr. Stuffykins is making a reappearance." Mario responded as he held the bear for a few minutes.

"Only thing I remember of Mom; other than her laugh."

"You don't remember her?" Daisy asked.

"Not very well." I responded as Mario handed me back Stuffy (that's what I called him when I was younger), "Appearance wise, anyways. If I saw a picture, I could probably tell it was her."

"How did she…?" Peach asked,

"Peach, you don't need to know every little detail." Mario stated lightly.

I sighed, memories flashing through my head, "No, she can; I don't mind. I need her to. I need to heal. I still haven't gotten over it…" no one said anything. My best guess was that no one really knew what to say or do. "Instead of explaining in story form, go on ahead and ask away, Princess."

"Can you explain it in story form?" she asked. I didn't say anything. "…please?"

"Not much of a story, though." I held Stuffy closer to me, "Mom was devastated when Dad died. Of course, I didn't know dad; I was too young. So I always pestered her about dad; asking her what he was like. I regret that now; I wouldn't have if I knew how much it hurt her. She hated lying to me, I can tell now. There were periods of time where she would fall into fits of crying, and there wasn't a single thing Mario or I could do. As a result, I would usually cry. Poor Mario probably didn't know what to do. As I grew up, Mom got into some pretty bad stuff. Nothing like meth or heroine, but lots of antidepressants.

"One day, I finally gained the courage to give a voice to my concern for her. I was six and Mario was nine." Mario went up the stairs, and I heard a door close. I continued as if nothing happened, "I told Mario that I was scared for Mom; that I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He listened, and understood my fears. We talked softly until Mom came, stating that we were staying at our Aunt's place."

I had to stop. I held Stuffykins as hard as I could, trying to prevent tears and the urge to run away, lock myself in a room and cry for eternity. Daisy wiped my tears away with a forefinger, and I heard Mario come back down the stairs. I felt his hands rest on my shoulder and give a reassuring squeeze of comfort. I turned my attention to Peach, who was looking down at her feet. I smiled lightly.

"You can look at me now." We made eye contact, "That night, I couldn't sleep. I walked out of the room; Stuffykins in one hand, and a blanket in another. I saw my Aunt downstairs. I was going to turn around to go back to bed, but what she said caught my attention. I sat at the top of the staircase as she was talking to a doctor about my mom.

"She had overdosed on her medication."

I paused, letting my worlds soak in, "Auntie turned around and saw me sitting on the stairs. I probably looked like a little, lost puppy. The horror on her face…I'll never forget it. She hung up the phone, and we met each other at the foot of the stairs. We looked at each other for a few minutes, and she sat down on the steps, and held me as I cried. As soon as I started crying, I swear Mario somehow got a cape and flew down the stairs." That lightened the mood a smidge. "I was balling, and somehow he knew that Mom was dead. He took me from Auntie's lap, and held me tight as I cried my little eyes out."

I closed my eyes, "I don't remember much else. The terrible and hunting loneliness lurked in my heart for years, consuming any trace of happiness. It would be ten years before I would smile again."

Daisy held me, and kissed me on my nose. I smiled lightly as she rested her hand on my cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, after that depressing little episode, nothing really exciting happened. I was still a bit shaken from telling the story of my mother, and Luma didn't leave my side until he was certain that I would be okay. Well, rather my heart. He stayed hidden under the blanket, claiming that he was 'fixing it'.

Probably an hour later, I finally stood up, dropping the blankets on the couch and Luma in the process. He flew up to me, and sat on my shoulder like he was a parrot and I was the pirate. I patted his little head when suddenly out of nowhere he started eating a Sugar Shroom. I shook my head and took the cookie from him. He tried to take it back, but I threw it in the trash bin and closed the lid.

"No more." I scolded, "You'll ruin your dinner."

"Dinner?" Luma asked excited.

"You're a miniature Mario, I swear." I responded as he gave me a hug.

"Who said that was a bad thing?" Mario asked as he entered the kitchen behind me, "He can protect you while I am gone."

My gut dropped in fear, "Wait…you're leaving?"

He laughed it off lightly, "Of course not; not without warning. Besides, 'I' need to watch over the princesses." I laughed lightly at his air quote.

Luma flew off to do what he does best: wander in search of something to do. I watched him go off, and for some reason, I got a sinking suspicion that something was wrong. I closed my eyes, thinking. The bad thing is that every time I close my eyes, Fawful's smile still appears in my vision. I opened my eyes slowly, and Mario ushered me into a chair. I placed my head in my hands, refusing to make any eye contact.

I know what was happening; Mario was going to question me until he gets the answers he needs. I looked up, and he was sitting across from me, offering me a glass of a red substance.

"I am not that stupid, Mario." I snapped in a whisper, "I know better than to drink around you. I also know that you are going to bombard me with questions that I can't and won't answer. We both know what happened last time; can't we just leave it alone?"

"First off," Mario spoke in a stern voice, his eyes never leaving mine, "this is not wine; why in the world would I serve it in a normal glass? Second, I'm all out anyways. I don't appreciate the way you have been talking to me the past few days. You have been snappy and quick to the gun." Mario stopped; I knew that he was trying hard not to snap at me. He re-opened his eyes, "Ever since I sent you to dispose of Fawful, you have been acting strange. Drink this," he handed me the glass, "No, it's not wine or beer."

I grabbed it gently to not spill the contents.

Something was wrong.

Of course, I am the kind of person who is super paranoid about things. I'm not like that towards my brother, but since he mentioned my encounter with Fawful back in October, I got nervous. I closed my eyes, preparing myself to down the contents in one gulp. I stopped when that bitter smell encountered me. I set the glass down, and glared at my brother in disbelief.

"This is low for you, Mario." I whispered to him with hatred. "Do you not trust me?"

Mario shook his head, "That's not the matter. I need to know what he said to you."

"Why didn't you ask?" I was confused.

"I realized my mistake too late, Luigi. I knew that he was extremely dangerous and I shouldn't have sent you after him. I heard you two talking before he disappeared. The reason he left was because he saw me behind you."

"Slow down," I said as I placed my head in my hands again, "Why do you need to know what he said to me?"

"You know how he speaks in…well…"

"The most god damn confusing sentence structure that you've ever heard? Yes, yes I do." The memory replayed in my mind like a movie trailer in a theatre. "Even if I remembered everything he said, who in the world would know what he was talking about?"

"You remember." Mario spoke with such certainty that it frightened me a bit. I looked up at him, expecting his face to be filled with rage.

"What's happened?" I asked. My voice cracked in the process.

"Calm down. No one's hurt…yet. Fawful somehow planted a bomb in the heart of the city." I sat down in mortification. "I was hoping that something he said to you was connected to the bomb."

I felt the blood drain from my face. I closed my eyes, and recited what he had said to me, "Well, right before he disappeared, he said something along the lines of a pure heart."

"Do you remember everything he said?"

No use trying to hide the truth anymore. Mario knew just as well that I did that I have a photographic memory.

"When I ran into him, he did his 'I have chortles' thing he usually does." Mario nodded, "Then he called me green 'stache. Must have gotten that from Bowser."

"And his lack of remembering your name." Mario snickered.

"Not funny. Anyways, the confusing part. He said that 'The baby is growing and will soon be born. The mother is fertile.'" Mario cocked an eyebrow, trying to wrap his mind around the words, "I'm not done. He continued his speech, saying that 'The birth will be wonderful; the birth of a new villain, taking the form of a pure heart.'"

Silence.

"Anything else?" I asked, "Without the use of potions to make me tell the truth?"

"Unless I tell you, no." Mario responded as he finished writing down the last of the 'Fawful Talk', "But something I do suggest is that you better talk to Daisy at some point. She says she has something for you."

I stood up to head that direction, but she was already in the doorway.

"Mario," she asked, "could I borrow your brother for a moment?"

"No need to borrow." He responded as he left, "He's all yours."

You know the awkward moment where you have no idea what to do once you are alone with someone? Yeah, exactly what is happening now. She walked up to me and sat down across from me.

"Do I need to be romantic?" I asked with a slight hint of sarcasm, "or should I be worried?"

"I take it you have no idea?"

I was taken aback, "Apparently not. Is this about what Mario and I were just talking about: with Fawful and his somewhat wicked desire to destroy the kingdom?"

"No no, nothing like that." She stood back up and paced a bit (a sign that she didn't like what she was about to tell me…great), then faced me, "Do you want the truth hard or soft?"

"Depends how hard the hard option is."

She didn't have to say anything; as soon as she opened her mouth, a Star flew in. It stopped in between us. It was no bigger than my hand and his light was magnificent. It flew behind Daisy, and I suddenly understood.

Her Star came.

I think I scared her with how happy I was for her. I embraced her (and the poor Star) with relief. She held me back, noticing that I was taking this as good news.

"You are Mr. Luigi, yes?" a voice spoke.

I looked at the Star. "Did you just talk?"

"Yes. Now, are you Master Luigi?" I nodded still in shock, "Stop gaping like you have never seen a talking Star before! Sheesh, what kind of people are you?"

"People who have never encountered talking Stars." I answered.

"ANYWAYS, off to official business. Master Luigi, I have come to report that the Stars have seen your work." Oh, goody, "but…"

Here we go, the 'but' line.

"…the Elder Star has come to the conclusion that you are not yet ready to receive a Star."

I felt like I just got hit by a truck; no, a semi truck. I was in such shock that I didn't hear Mario reenter.

"Who are you to say that?" Mario fired at the talking Star.

The Star turned around, "I am only a messenger. And now I am off." He started to fly away.

"Wait!" I managed to say (somehow I managed to find my voice, too). The messenger Star turned around, "…what do I have to do?"

"To get one?" I nodded, "Don't you know your history?"

"What does the Elder Star want to see? I mean, I know the whole 'get out of my brother's shadow and do something for myself for once' deal, but is there anything specific he wants to see? Does he want me to volunteer, or save a cat form a tree?"

Messenger looked at me like I was insane, "If I tell you, you would do the deeds for the wrong reason." I think he felt sympathy for me when my eyes watered up, "Why are you crying? There isn't a reason to."

"He's been trying to get his ever since I got mine," Mario replied softly, "Can you provide a hint for him?"

"Sure," Messenger responded, "he needs to get out of your shadow."

"Must you be so rude?" Daisy asked.

"It's not like I have duties of my own to worry about. All I was told to do was come here, and tell Master Luigi that his Star isn't coming in the too near future."

Peach walked in, and hit the Star so hard that it was sent through the wall. He emerged from the rubble, and noticed Peach was standing there.

"Don't." she snapped before the Star could talk, "There was absolutely no reason to do what you just did. I can tell you that the Elder Star would not be pleased with you and your duties if you left right now. You would become Fallen, and your light would perish." Silence. "I think the least you owe to Master Luigi is a hint. Not what he has to do or who he is saving, but something that will set him towards the right path."

Messenger flew over to me, "Master Luigi, I can conclude that I can set you in the right path." I nodded, still wiping tears from my face, "the Elder Star saw your actions when you saved your brother from the haunted mansion. I suggest that if you do something equal or higher in difficulty that the Elder will send you your Star.

"His Majesty also mentioned that something horrible was going to happen to the very structure of light and darkness in the near future. Act from your heart and your conscience; those are your best guides."

I nodded, thanking him. Luma flew in, handing him a piece of paper, chatting at him in the way he usually chatters. The Messenger Star flew off without another word.

"Well," I said gathering my strength again, "looks like it's not happening in my lifetime."

No one said anything.

A couple days later, life was back to normal (or as normal as it can get). Mario and Peach were back at work, taking care of the Kingdom and whatnot. Daisy went off to study more on how to be a Princess for her own Kingdom.

And then… there was me.

Well, I never know what to do on days like this; it's too cold outside for a walk, there is little-to-nothing to do in the house, Luma is…well, being Luma, and I just want to curl up into a ball and sleep until the sun comes out again. But, there is work to be done, and that comes before sleep, unfortunately. So I was washing the dishes by hand (the dishwasher doesn't work), minding my own business completely when Luma flew in. Normally, I would ignore such actions if he wasn't crying for his Mama. I looked at him, my hands covered in suds.

"What is it, Luma?" I asked him as he cried in the crook of my arm, "Why are there Star Bits in your eyes?" (Might as well stick to things he is familiar with)

"Mr. Smiley Man here!" Luma cried out in fear, "Mr. Awful Smiley Man. Mama chases him away."

"Luma, what are you tal-" I turned around, and completely out of nowhere; Fawful was sitting at the kitchen table. "Get Mario, fast." I whispered to Luma and sent him on his way.

"Is this a bad time?" Fawful asked.

I faced him, not really sure how to answer his question, let alone what to do. "I…guess not. Can I interest you in a drink of some sort?"

He didn't do that awful drawn-out laugh, but a shortened version of it. The hairs on my arms stood on end. "Before or after I end you?"

"You're speaking…normally?"

"No; normal to you, foreign to me." He stood up, walking towards me, "I see the contractions happening in the future. They occur now, but not felt or seen."

What is he talking about?

Think of the mother metaphor.

Don't you hate it when 'the voice in your head' answers the questions for you?

"Simply amazing," Fawful cooed, "The newborn is already talking."

…what?

"What are you talking about? Can you tell me in my language?" It was worth a try, no?

"HA!" his powerful short laugh had me staggering back, "If I did, the surprise would be ruined. And I know you like surprises."

That awful grin again…

"N-no. Not entirely." Great, my fear is being shown through my voice.

The little lime bean character looked around the kitchen, "Now that I think about it, Where is that man of yours?"

"My brother?" he looked at me, confused, "Red 'stache."

"That one."

I simply waved. Confused, he looked behind him and there stood Mario (for height comparisons, Mario is just a head higher than Fawful). Mario waved back to me quickly. Luma decided that he would hide under my hat. I felt his tiny body trembling with fear.

Good. I wasn't the only one scared.

"And just what are you doing in my house?" Mario asked as I grabbed a towel from behind me, and quickly dried my hands.

"Absolutely nothing," Fawful answered not even giving eye contact to my brother, "I haven't hurt your brother, so no need to hurt me, right?" Silence. "Anyways, back to business. Green one, speak."

"Arf," I spoke monotone. I got a chuckle from Mario. Fawful, however, was not amused by my joke, "Why do you want me to speak?"

_ To hear me._

I felt my eyes widen in terror.

"Luigi…?" Mario was concerned now.

Fawful did that awful laugh of his, "So it is true; sooner than I had expected. Well, I might as well tell you two."

"What?" Mario threatened.

"No need to attack, Red One, and no need to pay attention, either."

"…huh? But I you said…"

"What do you need to tell us?" I cut Mario's train of thought.

Fawful grinned at me, "I'll make it short, like your life. The mother will be in labor here in the next few hours or so." With that, his disappeared. His voice lingered in the room, "Oh, and if you wish to fight me, come to Bowser Land."

Silence.

"What should we do now, Mario?" I asked.

Over the years, that saying has become a trademark of mine. Don't know why, though.

"Well," Mario thought out loud, "I'm concerned about 'the mother going into labor' point he made. I have no idea what it means. My best bet is that we wait for him to return. It sounds like he wants us to follow him."

"But I'm just afraid that he has something counter-planned." I explained, "Like if we don't go, something will happen as a result. Like the kingdom will blow up to smithereens."

"I highly doubt that will happen, but you do make a good point there." Mario spoke more to himself than me.

"Go." Luma chimed in from under my hat.

"Majority rule, I guess."

So, Mario and I gathered a few things and headed out the door. No one was cheering us on like last time we went to Bowser Land; last time was an emergency. Not like this one isn't an emergency, either. We walked at a good pace out of the Kingdom, and the land changed dramatically. Yes, just like last time; it looked like death; and it is still not my cup of tea. I felt my chest tighten, and memories of last time we were here flashed through my mind. I stepped back, trying to stay away from the heat and dryness of the air. I coughed lightly.

"Sit down, Luigi." Mario commanded me. I obeyed, breathing in my hands so I could breathe in the heat and moisture of my own breath.

"I'm okay, really." I said looking up at him, "My throat is just dry…nothing too extreme. Do you happen to have water on you?"

Mario pulled a bottle out of the sack he was carrying, and handed it to me, "Take it slow; I don't want you to go through déjà vu." I started to drink the water, but spat it out quickly. I fell into a coughing fit. It was all light coughs, but I know how paranoid my brother can get when it comes to the well-being of his little brother. It soon subsided.

"Don't scare me like that." Mario scolded, "Go home, Luigi."

"No." I fired back a bit too harsh for my liking, "I don't want to be forever known as your shadow. I'm staying."

No answer.

I looked up, and somehow, Fawful was defying all laws of gravity and hovering above the two of us. He did his signature laugh, and I felt Mario's body tense.

Well, at least I know that Mario was creeped out by him, too.

Fawful hovered down to the ground, taking an offensive stance. Mario stood up, preparing to fight.

"You two are truly gullible." Fawful spoke as I stood up.

"Stay down, bro," Mario said without looking back, "I got this."

"You have no idea what you have gotten into now," Fawful laughed again, "So far away from help, death plagues your future. A battle between twins; Light and Dark. Dark will prevail, for it is stronger. Fed on Light for months, and is now ready to be born." A cautiously aimed fireball (on my part) smacked Fawful square in the face, "You think that will destroy Dark? HA! Light can't even land a scratch on Fawful."

"Wait…Luigi is Light?" Fawful nodded, "Then who-"

I suddenly began coughing. It was a deep, dark cough and blood soaked the ground in front of me. I could hear Mario screaming at me, but his voice was distant. I was screaming, but both screams was distant sounding. I felt like I was in a different world. Blood continued to drain down my throat and out of my mouth. I felt Mario hold me and pick me up. I heard Fawful's laugh like a broken record.

Then, it hit me.

The pain.

I screamed in terror and pain, crying out my brother's name. I was still coughing up blood and my body was lurching and began to burn. I closed my eyes, and allowed darkness to swallow me.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, and the first thing I saw was the moon. Then, the cold touched my skin. The pain in my muscles was next, then, a giant headache. I groaned quietly. I tried to sit up, but noticed that I was bound by blankets like I was in a cocoon. I turned my head slightly, and instantly regret it. I felt the pain in my chest again, and began to cough. Fresh blood was mixing with the dried blood that caked the inside of my mouth already. I felt the world spinning and the Stars and the Moon was spinning along with it. I moaned and closed my eyes. I opened my mouth to cough again, but I felt a cool liquid fill my mouth.

As a result, the liquid plus the blood rained on the poor person who gave me the liquid.

I opened my eyes and saw Mario looking down at me. His face was paler than the moon, and his eyes were bloodshot. He set me down in his lap, careful not to set off another round of bloody coughs.

"You're alive." He whispered to me. He closed his eyes as tears formed in them, "…I thought I lost you. Are you feeling okay?"

I shook my head, regretting it. I moaned in pain again, "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in between Bowser Land and Toad Town." I cocked an eyebrow, "Toad Town was closer to us than home was. Plus, medical service there will be faster because we know a doctor there."

"Doctor-in-training. Her Dad is the doctor."

"Right," Mario responded as he stood up, carrying me, "just try to relax, and if we need to stop, we will, okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," Better than moving my body. As soon as he stood up, the pain shot through me. I screamed in pain, and Mario sat down again, "No no! Go, please! Run! Don't wait on me!"

With that, Mario broke out into a run, carrying me. I knew the thing that propelled him to run faster than he could was my life. I continued to scream in pain. Tears soaked my face and my brother's sleeves while the blood that I was coughing up was covering the rest of my face. He tilted my head up, so I wouldn't drown in my own blood and agony. I felt light-headed and dizzy, and I knew I had already lost way too much blood. My voice grew weak, and I stopped screaming.

Instead, I was bawling.

That didn't slow Mario down, though.

I opened my eyes, and everything was a blur. "I can't see." I whispered.

"Keep your eyes closed." Mario told me in a reassuring voice that I wanted to believe, "Everything will be okay. We are almost there. Hang tight, okay?"

I shut my eyes again, but not before I saw the horrified look on Rose's face when she saw us coming. Mario never broke his stride and never slowed down, either. I think Rose was running ahead of him, showing him the way. I could hear her voice, but I couldn't make out anything. Even with my eyes closed, I saw a light.

"Mario…" I whispered.

"Hush." He responded.

"…I see a light."

He stopped running and set me down wherever we were.

"Get a hospital bed or something!" I opened my eyes and saw tears streaming down my brother's face, "Please! He's dying!"

"Should I…go toward it?" I asked weakly.

"No, don't!" he was only yelling because he was scared for me; scared of losing his brother, "Please! Stay with me, Luigi, please!"

"Mario…" I felt the tears slide down my face, "…please don't cry. I don't…wanna leave you and the last thing I see is…is you crying."

"I can't lose you!" I managed to reach my hand up to his face and wipe the tear away with a thumb, "Please! You're all I have!"

"Peach…"

"She's not family! She doesn't understand! She's never lost anyone in her god damn life! I can't lose my baby brother, I just can't. Please, hang on a little longer."

Mario looked over his shoulder and saw something. He picked me up and set me on one of those beds with the wheels…you know the ones that Ambulances have in their trucks? Yeah those. The pain in my chest ripped through me and I screamed; my voice weak and raw. Mario held onto my hand and squeezed it as hard as he could. I heard the doors open quickly as I was rolled into a hospital room. Rose's voice was hollering, but once again I couldn't make out anything. I clenched my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to scream. Someone (I think Mario) opened my mouth and a rag was placed in between my teeth. I knew it was to protect myself for biting my tongue clean off. My hand lay limp next to my head, and Mario was still holding it, now with both hands. The pain subsided, and I opened my eyes to make contact with a pair of them, bright green. A feminine face framed these eyes, but it wasn't Rose.

"…Wendy, right?" I whispered lightly, "…Dr. Wendy?"

She nodded, "When my sister came in here and took an emergency bed without saying anything, I knew something was wrong." I felt someone, Rose possibly, hooking my wrist up to the pulse reader contraptions. Dr. Wendy looked into my eyes a bit longer, and then turned to Rose, "Well, it's bad. There is a light in his eyes, and his face is extremely pale."

"Even if he did survive the body contractions, he would not live long for the great loss of blood as a result." A male voice spoke lightly.

"Dr. X, what do you mean?" Mario asked panicking, "can't you…can't you take the blood from me and give it to him?"

"It's not that simple, Mario."

He stood up, "Is there nothing we can do? Are you even going to try?"

"Mario…" I spoke lightly through my gag. Wendy took the gag from my mouth, and helped me rinse my mouth out and drink clean, cold water. She replaced the gag.

"It's not a matter of trying; it's a matter of survival." Silence. Mario sat back down, "The thing is, Mario, is that if we involve ourselves too much, then he'll have no chance of recovering by himself."

"What do you mean?" I asked through the gag.

"I won't speak to you as a doctor; I'll speak to you as a person who knows what is happening. I'll make it short and sweet; it seems as Fawful has planted a Dark Seed in you."

"How do you know it was him?" Mario asked cutting off Dr. X.

"He's done it before." Rose responded.

"Anyways," Dr. X continued, "what a Dark Seed does is copy the DNA of the 'mother'. As the Seed grows and flourishes, it is able to copy the appearance of the 'mother' and copy all movements and attacks the 'mother' has done since the Seed was placed. I'm saying 'mother' instead of 'host'." My skin crawled and I wanted to hurl. Everything that has happened to me… everything Fawful had said… is making since now. It was too late to change, "It can also copy magic attacks and healing as well if the mother has done it while the Seed was in place."

"So," I asked as Rose took the gag from my mouth, "This Seed knows all my attacks that I have done the past few months?" Dr. X nodded, "Since I am the 'mother' and the Seed is 'the child' as Fawful put it, will there be a birth?"

He nodded again, "That's why we can't help you medically; the Seed tries to kill its mother as it is being born." I saw Mario's face drain, "No worries, Master Luigi. I have heard of your strength and bravery. I believe you will live through it. Only after the birth can we help you."

"When will we know?" Mario asked his voice strong.

_ Luigi Mario…my mother…it is time…_

"…now." I whispered, "The Seed just told me."

_Brace yourself, Luigi Mario…_

I felt the pain come again. I opened my mouth, and Rose quickly poured water into it before the gag was replaced. Mario held on to my hand, telling me to squeeze it as hard as I could when it happens. I shut my eyes tight as Dr. X removed my shirt.

_ The battle will soon begin…_

The pain shot through me and I felt my body lurch with the jolt. Rose's hands gripped my shoulders and held them down on the bed. Another jolt of pain, and my body lurched harder. I coughed, blood filling my mouth and soaking the rag. I took a deep breath.

_ Ready? Too bad if not…_

I screamed in terror and pain. I held Mario's hands with all the strength I possessed. He held my hand back with both hands as I screamed. My body moved against Rose's hands. The pain suddenly stopped. There was silence.

_ Tell your parents that Mario says hello, will you?_

A giant bolt of pain endured. I felt the skin on my chest give way. The sound of something splitting filled my ears, then darkness wrapped around me, blocking out any sort of hope I had left.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I didn't expect the birth to happen that fast. All I know is that it felt ten times worse than what Fawful made it out to be. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was the sky. It was filled with so many stars that I couldn't even think about counting them all. I was lying on my back, just staring at the sky. I lost myself within the twinkling lights then, letting them comfort me.

For the first time, I finally felt at peace.

I looked around me, and realized that I was flying. Yes, I was actually a good distance off the ground. I got into a position like I was standing. I looked down and felt no fear. My body gently floated back down to the soft, dark green grass and I gently landed back on my feet. Careful not to defy gravity once again, I looked around my surroundings without looking at the breathtaking sky. There wasn't much to look at; the land was an endless field of perpetual grasslands, covered in a land of peaceful darkness, like a new moon. There wasn't much…except for a tree.

A big, giant willow tree…in the middle of the perpetual grasslands.

The branches of the tree covered its trunk like an umbrella. As I approached the tree, something struck me as odd. I could hear a voice…someone was singing? I continued walking towards the tree, and the singing got louder and gentler. The more I listened to the song, the more familiar it became to me. I slowly parted the branches and tiptoed inside, trying not to disturb whoever is singing.

Lying against the base of the tree was a young woman. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. Her hair was brown and it reached down to at least her to her knees (looked like it by the way she was sitting). I could somewhat see her eyes; they were blue. Her voice sounded like it came from the heavens.

Then I noticed the pair of white, soft wings.

I realized in sudden horror that I was staring at an angel. As a result, I somehow managed not to cry out in agony.

…I didn't survive the birth.

I was dead.

Dead.

Deader than a box of rocks.

The angel looked up at me, ending her song midway. We made eye contact. The most awkward thing about it was that I was freaking out. I had two thoughts in my mind:

1) There was an angel in front of me.

2) Where the fuck are my wings?

The angel stood up gracefully, careful not to fall, and walked slowly towards me. I didn't know if I was going to stand my ground or run away. Angels won't hurt innocent people like me, will they?

"Blue Moon. Now I'm no longer alone…" the angel sang softly as she approached me.

"…Without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own." I responded.

Crap. The angel was singing a lullaby…

…and I knew the words to it.

She froze in her tracks. I could see the dim light of the halo that was hovering above her head. Her eyes searched me, looking for something.

"Who are you?" the woman asked. "And what brings you here?"

"Pardon me," I apologized, "I am Luigi. What brings me here: I'm not sure myself. I was hoping you could point me in the right path."

"Leave," She spoke sternly, "and look to the sky. The Stars will guide you."

I nodded, "Thank you for your help, ma'am." I turned to leave. I was about out of the security of the tree when she spoke again.

"No need to be proper. If you must call me something, call me Fia."

I froze dead in my tracks. "Correct me if I am wrong, Fia, but do you happen to know Mario Mario?"

"I do." She responded still not enthused that I was still in the tree, "He is my husband. Why ask?"

"Not that Mario; the other one."

"What other Mario is there?"

"Mario Mario."

"My husband."

I turned to her, "Your _son_." It was her turn to be speechless, "He says hello."

"How do you…?"

"I am his younger brother."

"Stay here a few, will you?" Fia said as she guided me back to the base of the tree. She pushed me down, making me sit, "You claim to be Luigi Mario, correct?"

"I claim nothing." I replied sharply, "I repeat facts."

"Where were you the day your mother died?"

"When you died?" I asked. I felt her shock and I felt the pain of the memory returning, "I was staying at Auntie's place with my brother Mario."

It took her a moment to let her recompose herself, "Once upon a time, before I took up smiling…"

"I hated the moonlight." I replied, reciting lyrics to a lullaby my mother use to sing to Mario and me, "That was the song you were singing earlier, when we first met." Fia collapsed in front of me, sobbing, "Whoa, Fia, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She looked at me, and I looked at her. Not in the cheesy, romantic way, but in realization. She cupped my face, and she started to cry. I was crying, too.

"How long have you been roaming?" she asked me.

"You mean around here? Not too long. I woke up, stared at the sky for a little bit before I noticed that I was flying. I landed on the ground, and then found this tree. Why?"

She didn't say anything right off the bat. She knew just as well that I knew. She sat down next to me, and ushered me into her lap.

"Let me hold you," she whispered, "like I used to when you were but a tyke."

I let her arms wrap around me and I couldn't help but tear up a little more. I felt the tears slide down my face as she rocked me back and forth. I felt myself drifting off into sleep. It's funny; I am an adult, and I still almost fell asleep in Fia's arms. I yawned deeply and softly. I felt my eyelids droop, and decided to give in to sleep.

"I'm going to rest a little." I whispered.

Fia kissed my forehead, "Go on ahead, my child. I'll protect you while you sleep."

"Okay," I yawned again as I shut my eyes, "Night, Mom."

"Night, my little boy."

* * *

I opened my eyes, and almost cried again. She had not moved the entire time I was asleep. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"It's hard to see you, fully grown. I still remember you when you were just a tot." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "How did you sleep, child?"

"Well," I responded standing up to stretch my legs, "how long was I asleep?"

"If time moved, probably an hour."

"Wait… time doesn't move?" she shook her head, "Why?"

"If it did, then I would look different than when I died."

I had an idea, "So, does Dad look the same as he did when he died?" She nodded, "…can I meet him? I don't remember him at all. I was too young when it happened and…" I felt my cheeks flush and the pressure build in my eyes.

She smiled softly, "I'm sure he would love to meet you, sweetie." She spoke, "What do you know about him?"

"Only what Mario Jr. told me." It felt weird to me to call my brother that, but I know that it would get too confusing for both of us if I didn't. Mom looked at me with a questioning look, "How he died and that he would have spoiled the daylights out of me. And that he was the only man in Mushroom Kingdom history that drove away Bowser for more than a year."

"The thing is that we would have to leave the security of the tree. If your eyes catch the Stars, they will try to enchant you into their realm. Once they have a hold of you, there is nothing I can do to bring you back down."

"I still want to try," I spoke as I walked towards the branches of the trees, "I was so upset that I couldn't remember anything about Dad. I say 'couldn't' because I'm not alive anymore."

Mom tilted her head, "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty certain, or I would not be standing in front of you. And counting that a demon burst out of my chest, too."

She nodded, "Remember," she spoke as we walked out of the tree, "Don't look at the sky."

I nodded, and kept my eyes on the back of her head. As we were walking, I felt the sudden urge to look up. I knew better and fought the feeling. I continued to look at my mother's hair as she gracefully walked across the plains. I noticed that the longer we walked, the more trees appeared. I looked at one, and instantly regret it.

The tree was tall, and my eyes wandered towards the sky. I felt myself being lifted. I felt the need just to reach out towards the Stars and feel the happiness I felt when I was looking at the sky.

Stars…

Wait, I never got one of my own.

Mario got one… and I never did.

My eyed watered up at the thought of dying Starless, and my tears blurred my vision enough so that I was no longer flying. I landed softly on the ground again, and wiped my eyes with a forearm, feeling miserable and alone. I looked up (not high enough to see the Stars, though), and saw Mom looking at me with concern. She decided to ask me about it later because she didn't say anything to me, but turned around and continued walking forward.

"Mommy," I asked as we approached a tree.

"What is it, Luigi? She asked me turning around to face me.

"I never got it…my Star…" I felt like wailing and screaming at the sky, but I didn't want to leave my mom behind. So I just stood there, looking at my feet, watching the tears fall on them, "…It never came to me. I'm Starless."

She ushered me inside the tree, so we wouldn't end up trapped by the Stars' gaze, and I collapsed on my knees, still feeling hopeless and miserable.

"I…I want to look at the sky again." I spoke trying to calm down, "I want to be happy. I don't want to be Starless, Mommy…"

She held me as I finally let loose my sadness. I cried in her arms like I used to when I was around three or so. I wasn't throwing a fit, screaming about how I wanted a Star and I want it now, but I just felt…abandoned. She held me and rocked me back and forth, waiting for me to stop or at least calm down a tad.

I don't know how long we sat there (since time doesn't move), at the edge of the tree, but all I know is that it felt good to have my mom hold me after fifteen years of being separated. I looked up at her, and saw something behind her. She saw my puzzled look, and turned around.

"You risked coming here?" the man behind her asked. She nodded, her facial expression serious and grave, "Why? It's too dangerous to go out."

"For our son: our youngest one." She replied. The shadow took a step back in shock, "He wanted to see you. It was his choice entirely. Is it bad that he wanted to see his father? His father who died when he was young?"

Silence.

"Come closer to the base," the man spoke to us, "The Star's influence is strong here."

Mom tried to get me to move, but I pulled away, tears filling my eyes again. A look of sympathy crossed her face. She began to whisper to the shadow, and I knew that she was telling him that I was a Starless child. I wanted to turn around, and run as far as my legs would carry me, then collapse in the grass and stare at the Stars for the rest of eternity. The shadow retreated farther into the tree for a few minutes, and then came back, carrying a small Star. I walked up to it, and it danced around in the man's hand.

"Hold onto it, okay?" he asked me.

I nodded as he gave me the Star. The Star and I looked at each other. I patted his little head, and it nuzzled under my hand.

"Mama…" my mind echoed Luma's voice.

"Luma." I whispered. I closed my eyes, wishing that the little fellow was with me. I opened my eyes again, and the Star had flown back to the man. Somehow, while I was holding the Star, I was ushered closer towards the inside of the tree, I sat down on the little makeshift bed, and looked at the ceiling of the tree (is that what it's called?). I don't know why I was so upset earlier, but I feel better. The man approached me and looked down at me.

"So, you are Luigi Mario?" he asked me.

"Yup." I answered turning away from him, "Forever known as Mario's little brother, and forever in his shadow. No matter what I do, it will be overshadowed by him."

"Do you hate him for that?"

"No, not really." I sat up, looking at the man in the eye, "I mean, that's just how Mario is, he is caring, protective and has a giant heart. I have those traits, too, but the people just love him more. Nothing I can do about it now, since I am dead."

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Man, what is up with you two?" I asked irritated, "I'm quite sure I am dead."

"Then, tell me this: why aren't you in heaven?"

"Wait…I'm not?" The man shook his head, "I'm Starless."

"Luigi," the man sighed as he approached me, "You need to understand something. You might be destined for something great. That's why you are here: it is not your time yet."

I was stunned silent. Me? Destined for something? Ha! No way was that even true. The man saw my smirk, and decided not to bug me anymore. He walked over to my mom, and they were talking. I only heard bits and pieces of the conversation. I heard my name a couple times, Mario's name here and there…other than that nothing much.

…until they mentioned Dark Seeds.

"What about them?" I asked as I approached them.

"We were just talking about how one has appeared." Mom explained as I sat down next to her, "Apparently it hasn't done much, except give a speech about how its host is dead and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

"It just concerns us," my father explained, "because Dark Seeds grow in strength as they kill innocents. It gets an extra boost of power when the Seed kills its host first time out."

I remembered the pain in my chest, and shuddered as I placed my hand over my heart. I looked down, and I realized that there was no gaping hole in my chest, nor did it look like something clawed its way out. There was a nasty-looking scar, though.

"The host lives," I whispered. I felt my mom's gaze, "because the host isn't supposed to die yet. He still has something important to do in his life; his destiny has been determined, and it is not time for that destiny to be shut down."

I looked up and made eye contact with the man, "I know that I am not as strong as my brother, or as cunning. One thing I do know, however, is that I got my over loving heart from my mother, and my paranoia for my family from my father. My family is in danger of this Seed, and that is why I have not yet rested. The Seed is born of a pure heart; my heart."

"So you understand now?" my father asked. I nodded," I think you need to see what the Seed said then. It has given itself a name, and a gender."

"Male." My mother said as she was looking at what looked like a bowl, "looks a lot like the host. Calls himself L."

"Mr. L." I hissed in disgust.

"Do you want to see this; his speech?" I nodded, approaching her. She sat me down next to her, "You'll get a little dizzy, looking through the glass."

I nodded again. The bowl-like glass swirled around and around, until an image began to take form. It was the hospital room I was in before I met Mom. There was a body of a man, completely covered in blood, crawling its way out of my chest.

I knew that that was the Seed. I knew that it was Mr. L. I knew it tried to kill me.

I also knew…that I had to fight and destroy him.

* * *

Author's note: The song Luigi and his mother were singing is a jazz piece called "Blue Moon", so copyright to the song. There are actually 2 Art Features in this one, so if you are interested in seeing the art people made for me based on this chapter, go to my Profile and go to the Art Feature there :)


	11. Chapter 11

It was honestly very strange to look down into a room, like I was some kind of god. It was horrifying, watching L crawl out of my chest like some demon breaking the surface of the earth. I don't know what was louder; my screams of pain or the scream of pure terror that somehow emerged from my brother's throat. I have to admit, though, I'm glad I didn't hear it when I was still alive, or I probably wouldn't have made it to this place (heaven?). I could tell very easily when my body gave up in containing the Dark Seed; I was completely pale and the only spot of color I had, other than the blood, was the area on my chest just before he emerged.

L landed gracefully on his feet, his entire body drenched in my blood. I felt Mom hold me steady as I felt myself swaying from side-to-side. I braced myself to look through the glass again. By that time, L had cleaned off most of the blood. He looked like me in the most sickening way; an exact copy…only his eyes were a darker shade of blue. He turned on his heel, and faced Mario, who was still trying to comprehend the fact that I didn't survive.

"Mario Mario Mario…" L spoke in a sing-song tone, "This is quite a sight to see. Who knew that a big, bad hero like you would crumple like this so easily?"

"It's not that simple," Mario spoke trying to contain his rage, "You are completely heartless."

L laughed a wicked, cruel laugh, "Maybe I am. Who knows? You see, Mario, your brother was a wonderful host; he kept me healthy, feeding me with his fear and desires. I know that if you were my host, it wouldn't be so easy to grow and flourish the way I did. The best part: my host didn't tell you about me, let alone do anything to try and eliminate me. He tried to be strong, allowing the fear of being discovered to grow within him, taking the form of moi. My host-"

"Luigi." Mario cut him off bitterly, "his name is Luigi."

L shrugged, "If you wish to give my host a name, so be it. Luigi," he dragged my name like he was talking about a plague, "didn't want you to know about me. His thought process was that you would get mad at him for keeping a secret; for trying to get out of your shadow.

"You see, Mario, the reason he has no Star is because he has always been in his older brother's protection. His brother wouldn't allow him to shine even if he wanted to. He almost had a chance that day." A stretch of silence passed, allowing Mario to understand what chance he was talking about, "But…who twisted the story? Who had the evil in their heart to not allow Luigi into the light?"

"He was too young!"

"Was he? He was around the same age as you when you got your Star, no?" Mario closed his eyes, and I recognized the defeat in his tired face. He turned towards my body, and a single tear fell from his face, "Well, this is quite a sight. I knew you were a mess, Mario, but crying? This is truly a 'dear diary' moment. Is it…guilt? Regret? Or…sorrow?

"Well, no matter, he's dead anyways. I must truly thank you, Mario, for not getting in Fawful's way of his plans for me."

The world started to spin, and I quickly looked away. I looked up towards my dad, and we stared at each other for a few minutes. I felt my mom wrap her arms around me, and I knew that I was still swaying. I blinked a couple times, and regret it as a headache decided to invade. Man, even when time doesn't move they still happen.

"Do you understand what is going on?" my dad asked me.

I nodded, "I have to destroy L; I'm the only one that can."

"His methods exceed common knowledge." My mother stated, "He has something planned, but no one knows what it is." I felt my body quiver, and I saw a light. I immediately backed away from it, "Don't be frightened, child. It is life coming back to you. Go towards it."

She ushered me closer to the glowing ball of the white abyss. The closer I got to it, the weirder I felt. It's hard to put into words; but it was like something was pulling me closer to the light. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, preparing myself to run straight in.

"Before you go," my dad stopped me. We made eye contact, "I just want to say that I am very proud of you and what you have done. I'm very happy that I actually had the chance to meet my youngest son. Tell Mario we say hello, will you?"

I smiled, nodded and gave both him and Mom one last hug. Then, with new-found courage and motivation, I faced the light, and walked straight in, without a hint of fear.

* * *

So much pain…I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was a bright light. At first, I thought it was the sacred light that would guide me to the heavens. Then, through the light, I saw the light bulb.

So, that meant one thing: I was alive.

Lovely: no wonder I hurt so much.

Suddenly, the light was moved to the side, and I met a pair of green eyes. I blinked a couple times, trying to focus. It occurred to me that I was staring straight into Rose's eyes. I smiled lightly, and I saw the relief flood in her eyes.

"He's back," she whispered, "…he's alright."

I heard someone approaching us, and another pair of green eyes looked down at me: Wendy's. I tried to speak, but I was cut off.

"How do you feel?" Wendy asked me.

"I hurt a lot," I responded, "but other than that, fine and dandy. Yourself?" Wendy walked away quickly. I looked at Rose with confusion, "Did I say something?"

Rose sat down in the chair Mario was sitting in, "Well, it's not very easy for me to explain." There was a beat of silence. Rose took a deep breath, "Luigi, Dr. X was murdered."

"…wait what?" I was in too much shock (and pain) to comprehend anything, "He….died?"

"He was murdered," Rose repeated, "by Mr. L."

"Why?" I was suddenly awake, "and…why aren't you crying?"

Rose blinked a couple times, and her eyes were beginning to turn red, "Well, after he was born, my automatic response was to try and save your life. I stitched up your chest; it will leave a nasty scar. After he did his speech, he saw my father. He began to preach about how no one was going to defy him, and that our father was going to be an example of what would happen if anyone tried to. Then it just happened. He used dark magic and killed him."

"Rose…" I was at a complete loss of words.

I sat up, and saw the needlework on my chest. It was still red and swollen, but I managed to move somewhat. I held my hand out to Rose, and she took it. The poor girl squeezed it tightly and I watched as her strong face break apart with tears. She kept her eyes closed, trying so hard not to cry out. Gently, I pulled her closer to the bed and wrapped my arm around her in one of those awkward side hugs as she tried to cover up a small cry.

"Rose," I whispered to her, "It's okay to cry once in a while."

"I can't, though." Rose responded in a forced whisper, "I can't. I won't."

She turned from me quickly, hiding the tears from me. Unfortunately, Wendy came in and saw her sister's tears. Calmly, she walked up to her, and placed a bloodied glove on her head. The sisters looked into each other's eyes, and that's when Rose finally broke and began to cry openly. As Wendy embraced her little sister, I couldn't help but to think about the day Mom died, and how alone I felt.

…and how Mario held me when we discovered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and Mario and I made eye contact. It was a split second of understanding between us, and then he turned his attention to Rose and Wendy.

"I can tell you girls that your father did not suffer." Mario spoke his voice ringing with strength.

"But he slit his throat!" Rose cried out in her sister's shoulder, "How in the word did he not suffer? He bled to death!"

"No. He didn't."

Only then did I realize that Mario's hands were covered in dried blood (not as bad as Wendy's, though).

"What did you do?" Wendy asked also trying to stay strong.

"I tried to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down. My Star flew over his head, and used Star Ability on him, causing him to fall asleep."

In a nutshell, Star Ability takes a person's pain and converts it into drowsiness, causing them to fall asleep. If the wounds are grave, they die in their sleep, making death less painful.

"Thank you, Mario." Rose said turning to him.

Poor girl; her eyes were red and she was physically breaking apart.

Mario nodded in response.

"At least you have your brother."

"Thanks to you, Dr. Rose, and you quick work; I really wouldn't have any family left."

A stretch of silence passed all four of us. I think I ended up falling asleep, because all the sudden I was leaning against Mario's chest. I blinked a couple times, trying to distinguish what happened.

"Evening," Mario greeted in a whisper.

"Hi. Are we home?"

Mario shook his head, "Wendy wants you to stay one more night."

We sat in silence in the still darkness. Mario leaned over towards the window, and ushered me next to him. We both stared out of it, and a faint Star appeared in the sky. I felt happiness touch my lips as the little Star twinkled in the mass sky of other Stars. Mario laid me down on the bed again, telling me to go back to sleep. He got off the bed, and sat down in the chair next to it, turning on the lamp and pulling out a book. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep to the sound of turning pages.


	12. Chapter 12

Man, was I tired. I opened my eyes, and just wanted to drift off to sleep again. At least I didn't have any more nightmares about L…

Wait…

I bolted upwards, causing myself to wake up faster. Cold sweat drenched my face and my back. Due to the realization that my nightmares had ended because Mr. L had been born, my eyes filled with tears. I breathed deeply and slowly, trying to calm myself down. I felt a cold cloth on my forehead, but I didn't make any effort to see who it was. They didn't make any effort to have me know who they were, either. Once I got my breathing regulated and I calmed down a bit, I looked up, and instantly regret it.

"So," L hissed at me, "You're alive: how truly unfortunate."

"No, not really" I answered, "And why are you wearing my clothes?"

L smirked that ever-famous smirk of his, "Because my plan is in action. I'll tell you what it is so you can prepare yourself for the worst.

"While you were in that deep sleep of yours, I set my plan into action. I looked like myself, and caused hell and damnation all across the land. Everyone knows who I am now, and I got ranked up to Public Enemy #3, next to Bowser and my master, Fawful. The people are alerted of how I look and how I act. They know I was the one who murdered Dr. X without even lifting a finger.

"But, I managed to retreat here and come back. Word has also gotten around that Luigi has fully healed, and can return to his brother's side in the name of justice."

A beat of silence stretched between the two of us. After a few moments, the sounds of a mob echoed through the chamber which we were in.

"They know I'm here" he spoke. He threw his outfit at me, "Or, rather you."

He walked out.

Damn, he's good.

"Luigi." Rose asked coming in, "are you here?"

"Yes," I responded, "L stole my look."

"We noticed." Wendy responded as she and her sister walked in, "You need to leave and find a safe place to continue healing. It's much too dangerous here now."

"Do you need help?' Rose offered, "You may be too sore."

"Nope. I got it." As the girls were talking, I had managed to put on the black jeans and the black long-sleeved shirt. I was pulling the gloves on.

Rose tied the scarf around my neck. She handed me a black eye mask. "I'm not sure if you want to wear the entire get-up. Just stick with what you have."

"I'd look too much like Luigi if I left them off." I responded as I placed the hat on my head and somehow managed to get the eye mask on, "Besides, I have something that L doesn't; and that will tell us apart."

"Which is?"

"The scar. I know that you treated it well enough for it not to, but I need it to. It is the only way anyone can tell us apart. Now," I faced the two of them, "do you have a place in mind that I could go?"

"One thing for sure is that you need to play the role of L pretty damn well." Wendy cut us off, "He brought Mario."

"Shit." Rose muttered, "He'll think you are L."

"Great, not only did I barely survive, but my brother will be the one to kill me."

"He can't, though." Wendy said going towards the door, "the Dark Seed won't live long if it can't kill its Host. Ironically, the Host is the only one that can vanquish it. I have to let Mario and 'Luigi' inside. Rose, do something with him."

This would be the part where Rose would crack a wise joke, but she knew that now wasn't the time (thank god). Wendy left, and Rose immediately went into action. I have no idea how she got from the door to the window that fast; I don't think I'll ever know. She opened the window, and looked around.

"If you feel up to it," Rose offered, "You could climb out the window and try to outrun Mario."

"Ha! Yeah right," I said pretending to be L, "Who can outrun him? Besides, I would get all sweaty."

Rose glared at me, "I don't think he's that vain, but I could be wrong. Are you up to it?"

"I don't think I can get there in time. Mario is too close and would tackle me before I could take my last breath."

We both heard Mario's demanding voice, commanding at Wendy to step aside.

"There is no choice. I have to face him."

"There's no way that you would live!"

"Oh, yes there is." I mimicked L as I approached the door, "That weakling doesn't stand a chance against me. Besides, I know from Luigi's memories that he likes to see what he is up to, retreat, and then gather all provisions needed before he is ready to face his demise." I did a pretty awesome imitation of his laugh (I've heard it enough in my nightmares) as I opened the door. Mario was standing there, giving a final shove to Wendy. I clicked my tongue a few times, shaking my head, "Mario, Mario, Mario; that's not very nice thing to do to a lady."

"What do you know?" he hissed at me.

The look in his eye frightened me, but I had to keep my cool. I foresee a lot of practice in my future.

"Enough," I responded as I walked towards Rose. We made eye contact, and she knew what I was up to, "Your brother has quite the romantic feelings towards…."

"Daisy." Luigi said a bit nervous (damn), "Her name is Daisy."

"Yes, her." I looked out the window, "You know, this is a nice place; nothing compared to how Luigi pictures it."

"Luigi?" Mario asked curiously.

They made eye contact, and that was my chance. In one swift move, I jumped the ledge and landed on the ground softly. I looked up to see Mario's angry face glaring at me. I shrugged at him.

"Hey, I didn't hurt your lady friends, although the younger one is quite the cutie; surprised that he didn't go after her."

Man, Rose will kill me next time I see her.

"Stay and fight, coward!" Luigi shouted at me.

I spun on my heel, "Host, maybe you should get out of your brother's five mile shadow before you make threats like that. The Stars know that, too."

Dead. Silence.

I spun on my heel once again, walking towards the city. I heard footfalls behind me, and turned slightly to see Wendy coming towards me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"One, good job keeping character. Two, take this" she handed me a sheet of paper, but before I grabbed it, she took that hand and smacked me clean across the face, "Three: that was for the comment about Rose."

It's funny, seeing Wendy act mad. Her face read it, but her eyes were telling me to leave.

"Tell Rose that I would prefer her to hit me next time." I said as I walked away, "and thank her for the compliment."

Wendy groaned in frustration and stomped off the other direction. I looked in my hand, and the sheet of paper read: "Read after leave Toad Town"

Although the grammar was left to be desired, I knew what it meant.

I walked at a brisk pace, thinking through different scenarios and how L (now me) would answer. When I actually had time to look at my surroundings, wanted flyers were plastered on almost every surface imaginable. They all had a shot of Mr. L, and the word "REWARD" plastered across the paper in bright red ink.

Funny; he's #3 on the Public Enemy list, and has more advertisement than Bowser and Fawful combined.

I got to the outskirts of Toad Town, where it connects to Bowser Land, and fingered the paper lightly. I found a small, flat rock, sat down lightly, and opened the small note:

_Show this to Mona; she'll know what to do._

_-Rose_

Short and sweet to the point; at least she didn't comment about what I said.

I wanted to get up and head towards the Kingdom, but I really didn't feel like moving. I looked up at the sky, and sighed. Watching the Stars twinkle made me think of my mother. I wanted to lose myself in the night sky. I probably could, if another light didn't distract me.

Straight ahead of me, the earth extended in a perpetual way, but a light broke that illusion. It was a soft yellow. It would fly for a few seconds, and hit the ground. It did this a few times, and stopped. I heard a small voice, but no words.

Slowly, I stood up, and approached the light. The closer I got to it, the more welcoming it felt. I got a few paces away from it, and stopped. I felt my eyes widen and a mixture of happiness and new-found hope filled my heart.

"Mama?" Luma's tired voice called out.

"Luma." I whispered. The little guy faced me, and those few seconds we looked at each other will be something I will always remember. I took off the eye mask and the hat, and saw his little eyes fill with tears.

"MAMA!" he flew into my arms, and cried as hard he could. I felt tears fill my eyes.

I looked up at the sky and the Stars, "Thank you," I whispered as I kissed the top of Luma's head, "for reuniting me with Luma."


	13. Chapter 13

All I have to say is that it felt good to be with Luma again. After everything that has happened; from L being born to Mario not recognizing me; I can't even begin to explain how happy I felt as Luma cried in my arms. I don't know how long we stayed there, but all I know is that I was overwhelmed with joy and hope as the little guy cried.

"Mama," Luma piped in his tired voice.

"Shh," I soothed, "Mama's here now, no need to cry."

He pulled away from me, "Why different, Mama? Why darker green?"

He was talking about my outfit.

"Luma," I looked up to see 'Luigi' staring in disbelief at Luma, "I'm right here."

"You filthy liar!" I cried in rage, "You are not taking Luma away from me!"

He broke character, clicking his tongue, "Remember who you are talking to, and be aware of your surroundings," she snapped back into character, "Mario will be here soon. Luma, baby; let's go home."

I watched in horror as Luma flew over towards L. I replaced my eye mask and hat, and left. I don't know where I was going; and I didn't really care. L was trying to take all of my friends away from me, and he took the last person who would believe me.

I felt tears soak the mask and slide down my face. I dragged my forearm across my eyes angrily. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't hurt him or his precious Luma," I hissed, "Back off."

"Why are you bitter?" Mario asked.

I glared at him, "Why are you here?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, because we can't be allies. I need to kill your brother in order to live. I need blood on my hands and feed Death what he desires most. In exchange, he gives me one more day to live."

"Mario, Let's go." That vermin walked up to him, "I don't want to be here much longer."

They walked away, without a second glance.

"Luma wanna leave, Mama." Luma said sitting on my shoulder.

"You didn't go with them?" I asked.

He shook his body, like someone would shake their head 'no'. "Not Mama." He motioned in the direction 'Luigi' and Mario were. He poked my nose with his little hand, "This Mama; not other. Real Mama front of me."

He hugged me (or I took it as that since his little arms couldn't really hug) and nuzzled under my chin. I patted his head, and he lifted my hat and took his old spot under its shelter.

"Luma love Mama." He spoke sleepily.

"Mama love Luma, too. Get sleep."

I continued to walk at a slow pace, not wanting to overwork myself. I suddenly remembered the note Rose scribbled down for me, and headed towards the city again. Knowing that I was wanted in more than one city, I decided to try and stay on the outskirts of town. Unfortunately, I ran into someone.

"Luma," I asked quietly. I felt him change his sleeping position on my head, "listen to me. I need to pretend to be mean; don't appear unless I tell you it is safe, okay?"

"Kay kay," He spoke quietly, "anything for Mama."

"Are you the one I am looking for?" the girl asked me as she approached.

"Maybe." I responded filling in the role I had practiced for a couple hours, "maybe not. Who are you looking for?"

"The note."

I handed her the piece of paper. She scanned it, and handed it back to me, "Show me the two things that tells you two apart."

I tapped my hat a few times, and Luma flew out, yawning and stretching his little arms. "The second one is my scar. I can't show it to you without completely stripping."

"Don't care," she responded, "I need proof."

I groaned, rolled my eyes, and Luma untied my scarf before he went back to bed. He took the scarf with him; I assume for a blanket. I delicately took off my gloves, and slowly lifted the shirt off. The scar was an ugly purple-brown color, and the stitches that were holding my skin together looked extremely nasty. I let my shirt fall and replaced my gloves.

"I'm sorry, Luigi." The girl spoke as she ushered me in the shadows, "I had to make sure; better safe than sorry."

"Understandable, Mona," I responded, "How do you know Rose?"

"We go way back," she responded as we approached a small, worn down apartment complex, "Anyways, the man who can help you the most is in room 107."

"Wario, I assume?"

She shook her head, "Wario and I are running a few errands, but the one that is going to help you is staying in that room. I stay in 106."

She pointed me in the direction the apartment building was. I nodded, giving my thanks. Luma thanked her as well, and then resumed his position under my hat. I tied the scarf around my neck again and walked in the direction she had pointed to me.

"If it isn't Wario," I thought out loud, "Then who is it?"

Thankfully, there was no voice in my head to answer my question.

I walked up the stairs of the building, and scanned the numbers on the doors as I passed them. I whispered them to myself, looking for the right room number.

"102…103…104…"

"105?" Luma asked under my hat.

"I'm looking for 107." I answered.

Even if I didn't hear it, I could have found the door on my own. I heard it as I was coming up the stairs.

A piano was softly playing. Moonlight Sonata I think.

I reached 107, but didn't knock. It's rude if you make a sudden noise when someone is playing music. I waited, letting the music take me to a place that I would prefer to be: peace. Once the music faded to nothing, I waited a couple of seconds before I knocked on the door. I rolled my shoulders, and Luma came off my head, taking the hat with him. The door opened a crack. There was a pause.

"Do I need to take my shirt off to show you the scar?" I asked.

"I see Luma." The man responded, "There is nothing else I need to see, thank you."

I froze.

"Is there a problem?"

"…Waluigi?"

"Yes?" He opened the door and there he stood; a full foot taller than myself, "Who did you think I was?"

"I didn't really know. I thought you and Wario were staying in the same apartment."

"Come on in, and let me explain," he presented the way inside just as it started raining, Luma cried out in terror and flew through the door, "I take it he's never experienced rain?"

"I guess not," I responded as I entered slowly, "I know he's been through snow."

The apartment was small. Only three rooms; living room/kitchen/dining room, bathroom and bedroom. I cringed at the thought of him and Wario trying to share an apartment this size. It was well-decorated and there were colors, but none of them really matched. It did bring the rooms a little more life, though. Waluigi gestured me towards the table, and I sat down, feeling really, really awkward. He sat down across from me.

"So," he said pulling out a pencil and a pad of paper, "care to fill me in?"

"Are you taking notes?" I asked concerned.

"I fear that this will be confusing."

It took about two hours to get all of it out; the story, the nightmares I had, and the tears that followed (mainly my part). Luma ended up taking my hat, lying it smack down in the middle of the table, and sleeping in it; using my scarf as a blanket. I had removed my eye mask somewhere in between the birth and L's speech. It was nightfall by the time I was done. At this point, my head was resting on the table and Waluigi was on his 6th page of notes.

"Let me get this straight," he asked as he flipped through his notes, "L wants to destroy the kingdom? And he is using your looks in order not to get caught?"

"I don't really know what he is up to." I responded not moving my head "I don't think I want to know, either."

"But…he has to kill you, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, the only thing you can do now is wait. He can't do much as Luigi and get away with it."

"Mario has no idea, though."

Silence.

"Now, I am not one to bash others," Waluigi stated, "But I'm actually surprised that he has no idea. It has been two days."

"L has been in me since October, remember?"

"Well, he doesn't know any of your attacks, so there is no need to worry."

It was my turn to be silent.

"What did you do?"

"Throw fire." I responded finally lifting my head.

"Well, it looks like you are ultimately screwed, Luigi."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Make yourself at home. There are pillows and blankets in the closet across the hall, and you can sleep on the couch."

That night, even with the comfort of Luma's light beside me, I couldn't sleep.

"He's won," I spoke to myself as tears filled my eyes, "He won before I could even begin."


	14. Chapter 14

I awoke with a start, and then remembered what had happened. I sat up slowly, and rolled my neck a few times. I felt the tears build in my eyes and I sighed. I wanted to run home, close and lock the door to my room, and cry so hard that either I would run out of tears, my throat would be too sore, or both. I had never felt so hopeless and lost in my life; this was worse than when Mom died. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I closed my eyes. I dared not to cry out loud; I didn't want to wake Luma or Waluigi.

Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was Luma. He was hovering in front of me with a coffee mug in his little hands. He drifted a bit closer to me, offering the cup to me. I couldn't help but smile as I took the cup with shaking hands.

Luma knew me well: even on the worst mornings, a hot cup of coffee always made my day a little brighter.

I was about to drink it when Luma suddenly charged out of the room. I followed him with my eyes, concerned. He came back with the same speed that he had left, and was carrying: a small dish of sugar cubes, what looked like a cinnamon roll of some sort, and a spoon. He stopped on front of me, offering the sugar cubes.

"Thank you," I whispered as I placed two cubes in my drink and removed the spoon from his mouth.

"Mama sad," Luma replied, "Luma and tall purple man help."

"Really? Is tall purple man awake?"

"Yup," Luma took the spoon back as I took the breakfast roll, "Fetch tall purple man?"

"No, no."

Luma floated back into the kitchen, and returned without the spoon. He had a small cinnamon square in his hands. He proceeded to sit down in my lap and munch on the pastry. As he was munching away, Waluigi entered from the kitchen.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked drinking his own coffee.

"Besides the fact that no one believes me and that Mr. L has the most epic plan, I guess okay." I responded lightly.

"Well, you need to try to look at the positive side of things; you could do whatever the hell you wanted to."

Suddenly, the front door flew open.

"I'M HOOOOOOOOME!" Wario shouted as he came inside.

Luma hid under my hat.

I wish I could, too.

"Would you please knock?" Waluigi asked irritated.

"Why?" Wario asked as Mona entered behind him. "I live here."

"Wait," I asked, "you do?"

He stared at me. "Who are you?"

I sighed.

"That's not the problem!" Waluigi shouted, "The problem is, Wario, is that you need to learn about the privacy of other people other than your own."

I stood up and walked to the little bathroom. Even with the door closed, I could still hear the two bickering like they were an old couple. I rolled my eyes, and turned on the water. I filled my hands with it and splashed my face a couple times. I grabbed a towel and dried it off, and then saw my reflection. I looked utterly exhausted! My face was extremely pale and there were dark circles under my eyes. If I put the eye mask on, my face wouldn't look as bad. Luma flew up, taking the hat with him. My hair looked fine; other than the fact that Luma messed it up by sleeping on it. I took my hand and flattened my hair as much as I could.

Well, I looked as presentable as anyone who has been though everything I have in the past two days.

"Mama bootiful." Luma purred as he handed me the hat.

"Luma beautiful." I responded placing it on his little head.

He giggled in happiness.

Felling ten times better, I replaced the hat on my head, and then realized that the scarf and the eye mask were missing. Concerned and confused, I opened the door to the bathroom.

…and almost smacked into Wario.

"May I help you?" I asked as L.

"Nope." He responded walking away.

Luma appeared from behind me and sat on my shoulder.

"I just need your company." I spoke lightly to him.

"Mama's company." Luma piped, "….what that?"

"It is someone to talk to and…well, just someone to be here with me."

"Luma talk to Mama."

I walked out into the living room, and Luma grabbed my scarf. After accepting his offer, Luma tied the scarf around my neck. He resumed his place on my shoulder, and handed me the eye mask.

"May I be very random?" Waluigi asked as I tied the mask on.

"After I yell at Wario for spying on me you may." I responded.

"Hey," Wario retorted, "you were talking to something."

"Luma not thing." The little guy startled Wario, "Luma is Luma; not thing. You are thing. No, you Mr. Fat Yellow Man."

"Luma," I scolded, "be nice."

"Truth not always nice, Mama."

Waluigi was laughing hysterically. I sighed.

"Oh yeah?" Wario asked, "Hey, Luma. What's he?"

Wario pointed at Waluigi.

"Him? He friend. Tall purple man friend."

"I take that as quite the compliment." Waluigi sneered at Wario.

"What were you going to say?" I asked still acting as L.

"I was going to compliment you on your addition to the scarf. It complements the rest of your ensemble and brings out your mysterious eyes from under that mask of yours."

"Oh, thank you. I added it myself. That excuse of a brother to Mario knows nothing about style, you know?"

Man, I just gave a slam to myself…I have to get used to doing that.

I made eye contact with Waluigi, and the poor guy had confusion written all over his face. Still in role, I rolled my neck and Luma went back to his hiding place under my hat. No, his hat. How much I missed mine; the one currently on my head didn't fit too well.

"The interesting thing L," Waluigi continued, "is that you don't look like Lu-"

"Don't," I snapped in disgust, "speak his name."

"Okay…you don't look like 'him' in the ensemble you've picked out."

"That's a relief. Why would I want to look like him?"

"To piss him off." Wario offered.

I turned to him, "And how is that working out for you, Mr. Yellow-Version-of-Mario?"

Damn, I've turned into a real bastard. I felt sympathy flicker through me as I felt Luma tremble under my hat. Wario was dead silent, not really knowing how to respond to my question. I felt tears build in my eyes.

Curse my sensitivity.

I took of the eye mask and tapped my hat. Luma emerged, and hugged me.

"Good, Mama. Stop crying. Not convincing."

"You had me convinced." Mona said as I sat down.

I rubbed my eyes furiously. "I can't even stay in his role for too long." I said hiccuping. "Why does he have to be so damn good?"

"Luigi," Mona said as she wrapped her arm around me, "I can tell that you have been practicing. You're doing a really good job."

I choked back a sob.

"Calm down a tad. You're okay."

I finally gave up trying to hold it all in. I just cried freely. I felt Waluigi (somehow) embrace me in his arms. Wario probably thought we were gay, but I know that he was just being a good friend to me.

"Luigi, look at me," I made no effort to obey, "Luigi…"

I probably looked like a little kid completely and utterly lost. I opened my eyes and Luma handed me a tissue.

"Get a hold of yourself, man."

I had gotten to the point where I was coughing instead of hiccuping. I tried to pull away, but Waluigi refused to budge. I tried harder, and I finally broke free. He grabbed my wrist, and I just gave up. I looked at him.

"Dude, you need to get a hold of yourself." Waluigi told me.

"How can I?" I asked. "That bastard has a grip on me. I can't get a grip on myself because he has it already."

"Luigi, you need to learn something; no matter how much of an actor he is, he can't be you; no one can be you other than you. He may understand your movements and how you speak; god damn it, Luigi, he may know how you think! He could use it against you and turn everyone you care for against you and cause all kinds of hell and damnation in his wake. But, he also needs to keep it a secret; he can't let the others know that he is L and not Luigi. That is his biggest weakness; being discovered. He's tried to frame himself so you can't even step outside. If you don't act like L, maybe, then just maybe it can be pulled off."

I felt a small smile form on my lips. I had a glorious plan in my mind. He's going to pay.


	15. Chapter 15

The wind was a bitter chill down my body as I walked briskly out of the complex. I wasn't wearing the eye mask or the hat, so I looked like me. It was a relief to not act anymore. I could finally breathe freely without the fear of being discovered. I pulled the cloak tighter around me; not only was it keeping me warm, but it was also hiding the outfit I was wearing.

People would be confused if I were walking around as me, but wearing L's ensemble. That is not something I want. He could manipulate everyone again.

I stepped into the inner part of the city, where the outdoor market was located. People were out and about, minding their own business. They took no concerned look towards me. I made my way towards the fruit stand, and started to browse through them. There were apples and peaches; they were in season now. Other fruits accompanied them as well; more than I could keep track of that is. My eyes scanned the sales signs and the prices of them. The Star Fruit was on sale for fifteen coins. Good price, but not exactly the season for them.

My eyes finally found what I was looking for: grapefruits. Cautiously, I approached the stand, gently fingering the few coins and bills that were in my pocket. I grabbed two of them, and thanked the owner as I handed him the exact change.

"Luigi?"

I turned around and made eye contact with Mario.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I thought you were at home." He was confused.

"I had to run out and grab a few things. We are close to running out of milk."

"Good thinking. Make sure you get home and get plenty of rest; that scar needs to heal properly."

Good man; concerned for my well-being. Too bad that he didn't know…

"Hey, Mario." He looked at me concerned. I knelt down to him and hugged him, "Things are going to get very confusing in the next few weeks or so. I just wanted to let you know that in the end, I will still love you."

"Where did this come from?"

"L needs to kill me in order to live. He has a plan already in motion. Please, Mario, be careful. I don't want to lose you or myself."

Mario nodded, "I will be." He hugged me back.

I turned and left, tears stinging my eyes. I was glad that I actually got to talk to him and not be attacked. I reached into the pocket of my cloak, and both fruit was there. I smiled a wicked smile; my plan just might just work.

Waluigi was waiting for me at the heart of the city. He stood up and handed me a plastic bag. The bag contained the hat, scarf and eye mask. Luma was in there, too. He waved to me from inside the bag as I set the two fruit in.

"Don't eat them." I warned. "Mama needs them. If there are any left over, you can have it if Luma is a good Luma."

"Luma be good." He chirped.

"You better duck out," Waluigi warned. "People know that there are two Luigis, and no one knows who the real deal is."

I nodded. Luma helped me tie on the scarf as I put the hat and mask on. I shed my cloak as Luma returned to his home under the hat. Just as we had planned, we did one of those fake punch sequences, and I darted off in the other direction, both grapefruit in my pocket. I had left my money with Waluigi; he's a good guy, I trust him.

I ran with the speed that could easily beat Mario. Since I have longer legs, my stride was longer. I ran with my full stride.

"Red closing in." Luma spoke from under hat, "Looks mad."

I forgot that he had more power in his run than me; this wasn't good.

"Faster, Mama."

I ran as hard and fast as I could. I kept the expression on my face of wicked glee. No matter what obstacle I passed, Mario passed them as well with great ease. I stopped at the edge of the town, and I heard Mario stop as well. We were both breathing hard, but I took it slow to not appear exhausted.

"Plan B." I whispered.

Mario was silent, waiting for something to happen. I felt Luma tug on my hair; he was ready. I spun around to face Mario, and knelt down to him. The look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Mario," I hissed, "you have succeeded in catching up with me."

"And you are going straight to the chair." He flared back at me.

I laughed a deep laugh, "I don't think that is a good idea. Luigi needs to kill me on his own, or he himself would die."

"Then I will." Luigi appeared behind Mario, "Let's finish this now, L!"

"Don't you want to do it where…no one can distract us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to humiliate you in front of your brother; let alone the Kingdom."

"This needs to end, now."

"No, it doesn't, and I have just the bait to end this little battle."

I lifted my hat, and "Luigi's" face drained as Luma floated silently in front of me. There was a small chain around him, and the end of it connected to my wrist.

"Mama…" Luma whispered quietly.

He was good. I swear he was crying.

"Let him go!" Mario shouted.

"Come closer, and he will meet his end."

Luma started to cry out loud. My heart inside instantly shattered, but I wouldn't allow my face to show it.

"Please," 'Luigi' begged, "let me have my Luma back."

I pulled lightly, and Luma returned under my hat.

"Don't worry; he'll be safe, as long as you don't cross my path."

I jumped over the wall, landed safely on the other side, and walked slowly out of the Kingdom. The wind felt glorious on my face as tears stung my eyes.

"Don't cry, Mama," Luma reappeared, the chain still around his little body, "crying Luma's job."

I hugged the little guy as I took the chain off of him.

"Forgive Mama?" I asked taking the eye mask off.

"Luma forgive. Luma love Mama. Mama know best for Luma."

He sat on my shoulder as he nibbled on a cookie that I gave him as payment for his work. The world around us changed to death as I approached Bowser Land. The castle and all of its terror filled my vision as I approached. When I got to the entrance, the bridge had been repaired, but it still looked like it would break. Not looking down, I crossed the bridge without thinking about how it might break under me. I reached the giant oak doors, and pushed one of them open. After a few minutes of struggle, I managed to slip through the small crack I had made.

Why is it that every time I come in here, King Koopa decides to redecorate? Geez, the giant lizard needs to choose one look and stick with it. Luma hid under my hat so he couldn't get hit by anything, and I walked straight through, into his mass chamber.

Bowser was sitting in his throne. The room (and everything in it) made me feel very, very small. I summoned up what little courage I owned, and walked towards the King of the Koopas.

"My lord," I whispered as I bowed to him, "I ask for your time."

He looked at me like I was food.

"Rise, L." I stood up. "I have heard of your deeds of wicked."

"And?"

"How would you like to become a minion of mine?"

I shook my head, "I didn't come to be recruited; I came for help."

"There is a price…"

I tossed him one of the two grapefruit. He caught it in two of his massive fingers, and ate it in one gulp.

"How can I help?" he asked looking at me.

"Allow me to explain everything and anything before you jump to conclusions." He nodded. I took a deep breath, and took off the hat, mask and scarf. His face read confusion, but he is a man (Koopa?) of his word and stayed silent, "Bowser, I am Luigi. L is planning something horrible, and I need your help. He has taken my identity and has already caused hell and damnation all across Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland. Mario can't tell the difference between us; no one can. The only difference there is is the scar that I bare from his birth. I have no idea what he has planned, but all I know is that in order for him to live, he has to kill me. Consequently, I am the only one who can kill him. The thing is, as stated earlier, everyone thinks he is Luigi and I am L; which is not true.

"All I ask, Bowser, is that you join my side to become a distraction for me. All I need you to do is to get my brother out of the way. You're good at that; kidnap Peach or something. I just need to destroy L before he destroys me and the rest of the Kingdom. Please."

Silence filled the area around us. The Goombas that were guarding the door had fallen silent. The Paratroopas stopped flying and landed on the ground with ease. All the enemies in the castle stopped, and stared at me and Bowser, waiting for his reaction and if he would accept my offer or not. I felt Luma tremble on my shoulder, and he hid behind my head to not be stared at by Bowser's yellow eyes. I fought hard not to scream in terror and run in the other direction. I focused on keeping my breathing steady and easy.

"I don't know if this will help you decide," I spoke with dry lips, "but it was Lord Fawful who planted a Dark Seed in me. The result of the Dark Seed was L."

The silence continued. Bowser closed his eyes, deep in thought. I don't know if he was thinking of helping me, or he was thinking about the best way to roast me. The silence droned on and on, like a broken record. Other than the sounds of the flickering flames from the torches that lined the walls and the occasional sizzle of molten rock hitting the ground, there was not a sound. I almost considered offering to come back in a day so he would have time to make his decision, but his eyes snapped open.

"Your offer seems a bit one-sided," Bowser spoke in his deep voice, "Give me the Kingdom in return."

"The Kingdom, your nastiness (I've heard Kemmek call him that, so might as well try), is not mine to give. But, I do have an offer; more of a threat. If you don't help me, L would have control of the Kingdom that you seek to have as your own. Before you say, 'I can defeat the little bug on my own', you must consider that L has managed to trick everyone in the Kingdom. No one, except a small handful of people, knows this. L would-"

"ENOUGH!"

His voice was so powerful that it knocked everyone back (including me). Everyone slowly got back on their feet, but I only sat up. Deep inside, I knew that I had failed. I could imagine myself on a spear and roasted over an open flame.

"Mean!" Luma suddenly shouted.

"Luma, please." I whispered.

Luma flew up into Bowser's face.

"No mean! Mean not nice. Mama try to ask help, but you only mean. Not even think of help. Help not for you; help for good. Good lizard." I almost laughed; no one ever called King Koopa a lizard to his face. "Be good lizard, not mean lizard. No one like mean lizard. Think of helping Mama. L mean; L very scary. Try to kill Mama. Luma no want Mama dead. Help Mama. Please."

He immediately hid behind me, afraid of Bowser. After a little bit, he sat on my shoulder, looking at Bower in the eye.

"That little thing has quite the voice." Bowser commented.

"He is a Luma." I explained before Luma could comment.

"Come back later, Luigi, and I shall have an answer."

I shook my head, "I have nowhere to go. I need help today."

"I need to think this over. You are more than welcome to stay in one of the spare rooms; it is fit for an evil villain such as 'yourself'."

I nodded, "Thank you for at least listening to me."

Luma followed behind me as I left the room.

"Luma do good?" he asked.

One of the Koopa guards told us to follow him. I followed, and Luma sat on my shoulder. The hallways were decorated with torches lit ablaze. It seemed to go on forever! Finally, the guard turned on his heel, explaining that my room was on the left. I nodded, giving thanks, and walked in.

Okay, it was more "room" than anything. All it had was a small bed made of hay and a sheet over it. There was a small window next to it. Of course, that window had prison bars over it. The walls were bare; except for tally marks on the stone and handwriting that was barely readable.

"Luma do good?" he repeated.

"Yes." I agreed sitting on the bed. "Luma did good. More courageous than Mama."


	16. Chapter 16

Well, I don't know if I actually fell asleep or not; I might have just dozed off. All the sudden I found myself opening my eyes. Luma was fast asleep next to me, using the hat as a bed and the scarf as a blanket. The sun was trying to fill through the window, but it didn't. Of course the sun couldn't come in; this was a place of evil. Why in the world would the sun try to get into a hell of a place like this? I coughed lightly as I sat up. I raised my arms in the air to stretch a bit, and then stood up. Luma stirred from his dreams, a small smile appearing on his little body. How much I wanted to keep him safe. That smile would always stay with me.

The door opened slightly, and I saw the Koopa guard that showed us this room last night. He gestured quickly to me; telling me to approach with caution. I walked up to him, carrying Luma in his little makeshift bed. With the help of the guard (since my arms were full with Luma), I got my eye mask on and slipped the chain cuff over the little guy. The guard gestured me outside of the room, and told me that he would take me back to the King's Throne.

Did he finally make a decision?

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to think about that issue. There was a horrible crashing sound of stones breaking. Bowser's rage echoed through the chambers of the castle.

"The King asks you to flee," the guard spoke, "as Mario and Luigi appeared. They heard rumors that you were staying here. Apparently they didn't want to take second chances."

I nodded.

"I know what to do." I answered gravely.

Luma opened his little eyes. He noticed that the cuff was around him again. He sat on my shoulder, moving his little self trying to wake up. I replaced the scarf and hat and rolled my neck. Getting into character, I paced, talking to myself in his voice. Luma stayed put, trying not to fall asleep. Sleep won; the little guy was soon snoozing on my shoulder.

I turned to the guard, and told him (as L) to retreat and save his King. He nodded, taking off. I looked around me, but couldn't really form a plan in my mind of escape as 'Luigi' got to the top of the stairs.

"Give me back my Luma!" he shouted.

"Why should I?" I asked circling him. "I mean, what use is he?"

"Let's cut this act," he spoke as himself, "Give me Luma. If you don't I have…plans…for your little flower."

I froze. Luma woke up. I released him, and pushed him towards 'Luigi'.

"Be good for Mama." I whispered to him, "and protect Flower, okay?"

"No, Luma stay with Mama." He argued.

"Luma, please. Mama loves you."

Tears were swelling up in my eyes. Knowing that he had to go, he gave me a hug. I held onto the little guy, knowing that I may never see him again. Then, something truly amazing happened.

He kissed my nose, and tears were filling his little eyes.

"Luma go. Luma love Luigi."'

…he said my name.

"Luma," the fake Luigi called to him, "come back to Mama."

I saw a wicked shine in Luma's eyes just before he turned away from me. 'Luigi' left me, taking Luma with him. As they disappeared down the corridor, I tore off the eye mask and let my tears fall freely. I couldn't cry out loud; I wouldn't allow myself. If anyone saw me, they would be extremely confused. My baby…

"Luigi," My eyes made contact with Rose, "get a hold of yourself."

"How did you…?" I asked.

"Well, the big lizard can't tell the difference between the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Toad Town's doctor's sister," She answered matter-of-fact. "Especially if she is wearing a blonde wig and a pink dress. Thank god he burned it, too. That thing was hideous."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I was trying to get help from Bowser," she looked confused, "the giant lizard."

"Oh; that's his name?"

I sighed, "The reason I was here was to try and find help. I needed someone to distract Mario while I went to kill L; that didn't work out as I had planned. L came, as Luigi mind you, and took Luma away." The thought of Luma gone made my eyes swell with tears again. "The little guy had no choice; it was either Luma goes with him, or that monster would hurt Daisy."

Rose's eyes opened wider. I had never felt so scared in my life. My gut dropped and fear possessed me.

"What happened to her?" Hot tears burned down the sides of my face.

She said nothing; only averted her eyes.

"Rose, please! What's happened to her? What's happened to my Daisy?"

"Don't shout. Nothing has happened to her, thanks to Waluigi's quick thinking and long limbs. That's why he didn't want you to go back to the apartment; he is holding Daisy captive there. Don't fret; Waluigi wouldn't hurt her. He won't let Wario near her, either.

"Mona, myself and him are trying to persuade Daisy that Luigi is not Luigi and that he is L. Daisy being Daisy, she refuses to accept the fact, but she has started to raise suspicions that something is going on. We need something that will persuade her through and through. I think I have just the thing for it, too. I am going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to answer them with the first thing in your mind, okay?"

I nodded, fear sealing my lips shut.

"Have you ever hit her?"

I shook my head, a tad confused.

"Would you ever make her do anything?"

"If it was to her benefit; yes. Other than that, never."

"Do you love her?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do! Why would-"

"L has used your identity, and almost ruined the relationship you two had built." I froze, my body becoming possessed with rage as Rose continued. "He has struck her on more than one occasion and called her a slut. The reason for the name-calling was that she went to Wendy and me for help, and L assumed that she went to a guy. That's when the suspicion really started to show on her face and her body language. He has given her such hell since you left.

"I really don't want to tell you the rest, but I fear that I have no choice. Even if you don't want to hear anymore, I have specific commands from my sister to tell you; for her sake." Rose took a deep breath; apparently this would be one of the hardest things to say. "Luigi, he has tried more than once to, to put it lightly, get her in bed with him."

"That bastard will pay." It was quite a struggle for me not to shout out in frustration. "He will. There is no way that he will get away with it."

"Don't worry; he didn't. Daisy fought hard; she's vicious. The main issue now is what you will do."

"I think the safest thing to do is stay here. I don't want to go out and about with the threat lingering in the air. Or, I could head back to Toad Town. I still have my traveling cloak."

Rose nodded slightly. "You could escort me, too. Wendy must be scared out of her mind; I told her I would be home about an hour ago."

We crept out of the castle quickly and quietly. As soon as we reached the entrance, I pulled on my cloak and raised the hood. The way the light was angled and how the hood cascaded around my head let me see the world but the world not see my face. I nodded, signaling that I was ready to travel. We then proceeded out of the castle.

I have to admit; Rose did look like Peach when she was wearing the dress and wig. If you didn't recognize that her eyes were emerald green instead of the deep blue that Peach had, she could pull it off really well. As we walked, we discussed different scenarios and how we would each react to them, just to be prepared for the worst. We discussed mainly if "Luigi" decided to show up and the different possibilities that might occur.

All I have to say was that I was not prepared for what happened. None of the ideas Rose and I had created could compare to what we saw when we approached Toad Town.

We were greeted by the flames of war and terror. Ripping off the wig as she ran, Rose went directly to the hospital. I sprinted behind her, managing to keep up. When we got there, the building had more flames than the rest of the town. Off to the side sat Waluigi and Wendy. Wario and Mona were next to them, Mona holding Wendy as she sobbed in fear. In all the years I have known the sisters, I had never seen Wendy cry.

That was frightening.

"Waluigi," Rose cried out, "is she okay?"

"Which one?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'which one'?!"

"Your sister is fine, but Daisy..."

I ignored the cries that told me to come back as I sprinted towards the hospital. Waluigi, and his long arms and legs, caught up to me.

"I need to get her!" I shouted more in terror than rage.

"She's on the second floor," Waluigi responded letting me go, "L planned this all out; he wants you to go in there. He set up traps to make sure you don't get out alive. Be careful."

I nodded. Tears burned my eyes as I approached the flames. I hesitated; the fear from long ago became reborn within me; my fear of large flames. I closed my eyes, said a silent prayer, and jumped over the collapsed front door.


	17. Chapter 17

If I didn't know that I had just jumped into the hospital, I probably would have never known. The interior of the building was unrecognizable. I had stepped into another world; a world filled with flames and heat.

Hell. I had stepped into Hell. Which layer of Hell? I am not sure.

Cautiously, I picked my way through the maze of flames and death traps. I wasn't walking, either; her life was on the line. The flames roared in my ears as I stepped over broken glass and fabric on fire. I heard a terrible crash, and I knew that the building was crumbling. I pulled my scarf over my nose and mouth so I couldn't inhale the smoke and the debris. Eventually, I found the stairs. The best thing to do was to take every other step, in case they broke. I set my foot on the first step and it instantly crumbled under it. I looked up the stairs, counting how many steps there were: five, counting the one that just broke. A short prayer to the Stars touched my lips as I somehow managed to jump all five steps. I turned sharply and entered the room.

I stepped over the flames as I passed the entryway. I closed my eyes, and touched the flames within my heart. As I touched it, the roaring sounds around me silenced. I stood and listened. A couple seconds passed, and then I heard a small voice coughing. A small smile touched my lips; she was still alive. That smile grew as I took in a deep breath, getting ready to use an inside joke between us; one of the things that brought us together.

"Marco!"

I used every ounce of breath in that one, short word. With the sounds of the flames at a standstill; it was like I screaming at the top of my lungs at a graveyard. An eerie silence followed. I focused on her voice, but I didn't hear anything. I opened my eyes, and continued forward. I contemplated calling out again, but put that thought in the back of my head.

Wires and ropes hung from the ceiling, waiting for my body to get snagged. I ducked lightly as I walked through the room. No use running if you have no idea where you are going. I felt my cloak pull against me. I turned slightly, and noticed that two wires had snagged the shoulders. I unfastened it from the prison of wire, and continued forward. Visibility was extremely low. The flames and the pollution darkened the area around me; the perfect way for me to die. No one would find me, or hear me call out for help.

I shook my head, getting my mind out of the thought. Dust particles rained off of the top of my head in the process. I took another step forward, and then stopped.

I thought I heard a voice. Better safe than sorry. I shouted again, and focused with all of my heart. The silence continued. It almost deafened me. Fear and regret instantly filled my heart. I thought about how stupid it was for me to get into this situation. Those thoughts didn't last long, however.

"Polo!"

I had never felt so happy in my entire life. Hearing her voice gave me hope. She wasn't dead! I called out again, and she responded, softer than the first time. Managing to contain my excitement and focus, I treaded my way through the flames.

We met halfway. I opened my cloak and embraced her, sheltering her from the flames. She began to cough in my chest. I tore off the scarf and tied it around her face. I also shed my cloak, giving it to her in the process.

"Can you walk?" I asked gripping her shoulders.

"You need the cloak more than I do." She responded softly. "To answer your question, I can't walk very well."

I then proceeded to sweep her off her feet. She didn't argue; she just wrapped her arms around me for dear life.

"Your life is more important than mine, Princess." I responded lightly.

Now, the goal was to get out of the flames. I turned around to leave…

...ceiling debris fell right in front of the door.

We were trapped, except for the window across the room. I started across the room, but Daisy stopped me.

"It's too dangerous." She whispered. "There are traps all around the window. Don't do this."

"There is one thing you must learn about me, Princess." I responded approaching the window. "That thing is dedication. I came in here to save you, and I intend to carry out my original intention. I can't stand the thought of your death being burned alive in a hospital fire that was obviously man-made."

I had gotten to the window, and noticed that Daisy was right. There were traps all over the window. She got out of my arms and stood beside me, leaning some of her weight on my shoulder. One by one, I disarmed all of the traps around the window, like taking apart a spider web one silk at a time. I lifted the window slowly. Once it was open wide enough, I stuck one leg out and balanced my weight on the sill. I offered my hand to her, and she took it, wrapping herself in my arm. She ducked out of the window, getting into the safety of my other arm. Carefully, I slid out of the window and slid down the side of the hospital. She used her free arms to slow down our momentum so we could land on the ground safely. As soon as we touched ground, the entire building collapsed on top of itself, turning into a giant bonfire. I continued forward, and soon ran into the others.

All four of them (Mona, Wendy, Waluigi and Rose) were cheering as we approached. I sat her on the ground, and she quickly took the cloak off, handing it back to me.

"Wear it now." She commanded me. "I don't want Mario to punish you for rescuing me."

I nodded, and took back my cloak and scarf. As I concealed myself in its shelter, Mario sprinted towards us.

"Thank you." Daisy whispered to me.

She winked, and then turned to talk to Mario. The other brother came just as quickly behind him, embracing Daisy. The little vermin even whipped up tears of joy, just for the occasion. I was glad I had the hood over my head; not only to hide my identity, but to hide the tears. Luma appeared behind Mario, squeeing in joy as he wedged himself between the couple. He nuzzled against Daisy, chattering the way he always did when he was happy or content. I felt the tears sting my dry skin as they traveled down my neck. I turned to leave, but a hand fell of my shoulder. I made eye contact with Mario and Luma.

"What is your name?" Mario asked.

"I prefer not to say." I was glad my voice was deeper then it usually was due to my strain to not cry out loud.

"Cloak man save pretty girl." Luma piped hugging me. "Thank cloak man. Cloak man good. Luma thank Cloak Man."

I smiled. But no one could tell.

"Yes," Mario continued, "my brother and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts; Mostly his, of course. You see, he-"

"I know." I cut him off. "No need to explain."

Before Mario could say anything else, I turned and left. I released the touch of my power, and the sounds of the flames around me were reborn, their sounds filling my ears. It wasn't as extreme as when I was in the hospital, however. My vision was soon extremely blurred, and I couldn't make out one thing from the next. The farther I walked, the quieter the flames became. Soon, I had left the epitome of the fire, and was soon in the graveyard of the town.

The houses out here were already burned and stood as empty, blackened frames if they had not crumbled on the ground already. Rain began to fall softly, and then it turned into a downpour. I tore the eye mask off of my face as it added to the humidity in my hood, and stuffed it in my pocket. How much I wanted to pull the hood off and cry as loud as I could! I couldn't because of the risk of my identity being discovered. I leaned myself against the edge of a burned house, and allowed my tears to flow freely down my face. I dared not make any kind of sound, but I allowed my body to quiver and quake as I sobbed silently.

To be honest, I didn't really know why I was crying in the first place. It was a mix, really; a mix of different emotions, swirling in the cauldron of my mind and spirit. I felt myself slide down the side of the frame, and sat on the cold, wet ground. I curled into a ball, finally giving my misery a small voice. The rain drowned out any trace of my voice as I sobbed. The rain on my body suddenly stopped, but the rain around me continued. I moved my head slightly, and recognized the lanky figure sitting next to me, holding a black umbrella over us.

"Is it safe to cry out loud?" I asked quietly.

"No, not really." Waluigi replied sympathetically. "I don't know when it ever will be."

"It will be when I am in my Mom's arms in heaven."

A beat of silence passed between us.

"Why are you crying anyways?" Waluigi asked confused. "There is no real need to. Daisy is safe and so is Luma. He told me to tell Mama 'Hi!' by the way."

I smiled under my hood. "To be honest, I think it is jealousy. The reason I'm crying that is. L has truly taken everything away from me. I am completely alone, Waluigi. No one can help me; he's too powerful. He is so god dammed powerful that he has not only manipulated Mario, but the rest of the Kingdom as well! No one will know what hit them until it is too late.

"There is no way that I can take him on alone. I tried to ask Bowser, but I never got an answer. Mario and that son-of-a-bitch broke in and beat the shit out of him before he could get back to me. No one wants to help me; even if they do, they can't! L will go completely out of his way to make sure I can't build any kind of team. He wants to personally slit my throat. I see it in his eyes every time we meet."

I didn't want to hear his response. Thankfully, he knew that because he didn't say anything. He handed me a small, golden object. It was about the size of a coin, maybe a bit smaller. I didn't realize what it was until he set it in my hand. The tears in my eyes cleared, so I could see the Luma pin in my hand clearly.

"Don't lose hope just yet. There is still something you can do." Waluigi said. "Go back to Bowser, and see if he has thought of an answer for you. The King of the Koopas won't let anyone get away if they just came by, beat him up and left."

"You're still on my side…aren't you?"

He nodded, "We all are."

"Daisy…"

"She'll come around when she wants to. Your heroism as L roused more suspicions in her. Wendy and Rose know her well. I'm sure the sisters can persuade her otherwise. Daisy is a smart girl, too. I think she has already figured out something is wrong. But, like Mario and the others, they can't place their finger on it."

I nodded. "Thank you, Waluigi, for everything. I mean it. I'll repay you somehow."

We stood up. I walked back out into the rain again. Waluigi went the other direction. I took the eye mask out of my pocket and tied it back on my head. The Luma pin went in the mask's place. With my eyes clear from tears, I could actually see where I was going, and where I was headed. Taking my time, I walked through the streets that used to be filled with life. It felt like I was walking through a ghost town. There was not a sound (other than the rain and the wind, of course) as I made my way to the city square. As I turned the corner, I immediately withdrew from the scene, hiding in the shadows of the alley.

Fawful was sitting on the side of the fountain, apparently waiting for someone. Even with those swirly glasses, I could tell that he wasn't looking in my direction even though he was facing me. His eyes were closed. I debated walking the other direction, but another shadow appeared from the alley across from me. Fawful opened his eyes, and turned his head.

L approached him and bowed graciously to him. The little bean only nodded in response.

"How went the flames?" he asked, "Did they feed on what was given to them?"

"For the most part," L responded a hint of fear in his voice, "yes."

"Good. Excellent. That's what Fawful likes to hear." L remained silent, and downcast his eyes, "Something my Seed isn't telling me?"

"Well, Lord Fawful, the flames didn't exactly do as you desired. They only got the houses and the hospital. The girl still lives."

The glare he received sent chills down my spine and throughout my body.

"The true green one came to the rescue." L continued. "He walked into the flames and got her to safety before the building could crush them."

That horrible silence…

"I couldn't distract them because-"

"NO MORE!" the shout was so sudden and loud that L fell back, automatically falling to his knees. Fawful smacked him so hard that L was sent scrambling to try and regain his balance, which failed. He tried to stand back up, but Fawful placed a muddy boot on his head, keeping him down, "You know well what I wanted. Why didn't you do as asked?"

L said nothing.

"Do you not understand the importance of Fawful's plan? DO YOU?" L winced under his foot. "The green one needs to be out of the way entirely. Your power is growing weak. The plan Fawful laid out for you would mean nothing if you don't do as you are told. Understand?"

Silence.

I decided that now was my time to leave. I turned to start off.

"You!" L hissed.

I sprinted. I didn't need to look behind me to know that he was right on my tail. The stupid cloak slowed me down too much, and I found myself stumbling on it. I had no idea where I was going. I was just blindly running through the shambles of the city. The only thing on my mind was to get away and find somewhere safe to hide and rest. I was so exhausted.

Suddenly I had lost my footing and scrambled to the ground. I tried to stand up and run again, but my reflexes weren't quick enough. L tackled me, knocking the breath out of me. I felt his hands around my neck. He had pinned me to the ground in a way that I couldn't fight back. His hands tightened around me, and I soon couldn't breathe at all. I tried to wiggle and squirm my way out, but me smacked my head against the pavement, and threatened to do it again if I tried to run.

The only thing my body wanted was oxygen, and it would do anything to get it. So I fought with the remaining strength I had. I didn't want to give up; I couldn't! My chest felt like that it was going to explode from the inside out. My lungs craved oxygen, and made the pain worse. I couldn't move.

I had never been so terrified in my life.

"This is for my Master." He hissed in my ear. "Soon…your Daisy will be mine."

He laughed quietly in my ear. My vision started to blotch. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look in the eye of my killer. My ears were ringing, and I could only imagine how I looked…how the whole scene looked…

A tremendous cry of war pierced in the air. It was deep, and sounded utterly terrifying. L was suddenly removed from me, and I took in my first breath. The only thing I was focusing on was getting oxygen to my starved body. I took big deep gulps of air, and opened my eyes slowly.

What I saw was something I would never see again. Not in a million years. Bowser had overhand-thrown L into a building, sending him through it. The giant Koopa gave another cry of rage. My vision began to blur, and I knew that if I didn't close my eyes and focus on my breathing, I probably wouldn't recover from the loss of oxygen.

I closed my eyes, and allowed exhaustion and darkness to cloak me.


	18. Chapter 18

I had never been so exhausted in my entire life. I opened my eyes, and all I wanted to do was close them again. I knew that I had slept for an extended amount of time, but I have no idea as to how long I did. I started to close my eyes again. However, I just kept them slightly open. Someone (or something) was watching me. Whatever it was approached me.

"I know you are awake." a voice spoke to me.

"So?" I responded. "Why can't I sleep more?"

"You have been asleep for a few days, green one. No more rest, or you may rest in heaven as a result."

"I wouldn't mind that." I sat up, my body burning with pain. "I would be with my mom."

My head hurt like someone had hit it with a racing kart.

"Who am I talking to, anyways?" I asked as I moaned in pain.

"One of King Koopa's guards, green one." he responded. "I had specific order to check on you and your recovery. We thought we were going to lose you."

"Has he...thought of an answer to my question?"

"He requests that you talk to him when you feel well enough. He needs to know a few more details before he gives you one." I began to stand up, but I lost my footing. The guard caught me and sat me down on the ground again. "If you wish, I can stay here and aid you."

I nodded, too exhausted and in too much pain to answer. With the aid of the guard, I managed to stand up. I opened my eyes again, and realized that we were still in Toad Town. I looked around slowly, and my neck burned with every movement I made.

"We didn't want to move you, for fear that we would kill you." the guard explained as we started off. "His Majesty wanted you alive."

"I have a question." the guard looked at me. "Should I call him 'Your Majesty'? Or is "Your Nastiness' better?"

The guard pondered the question for the next few blocks. The area around us was completely destroyed. Close to nothing was standing anymore. The town looked worse than when the Shroobs had attacked it. I shuddered at the thought of those little purple demons, and instantly regret it as my entire body burned with pain. I sucked in air between my teeth, and the guard offered to stop so I could recover a tad more. I declined, and we continued forward.

We got back to the fountain (where Fawful was a couple days earlier). The fountain itself wasn't functioning, but there was water in it. Rain, most likely. Bowser was standing next to it, tapping his long claws against the railing. His eyes were closed and his face was etched with the expression of deep thought. To my shock, Wendy and Rose were there too. They were sitting on the railing, talking quietly to one another. Every once in a while, one of the sisters would raise their voice to offer Bowser a solution, but the giant Koopa would just shake his head. He would mumble something, and then the sisters would continue to talk amongst themselves. As we got closer, I could distinguish their voices from one another, but no words. On the other side of the fountain, it looked like Wario and Waluigi were playing Rock Paper Scissors. As we got closer, they indeed were once I could see what they were doing. From the expression on their faces, I took it as Wario was losing horribly.

Some things never change, even if someone almost died.

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked quietly as we approached.

"I'm fine, other than extremely sore." I responded. "Could you look at my neck? I'm afraid that something is wrong with it. Should it hurt this much after being strangled?"

She ushered me over, and I sat in between the sisters. Rose lightly filled me in on the situation as Wendy slowly drew the hood back. She tossed my hat off and slowly took the mask and scarf off. I heard her sucking air between her teeth and watched Rose's eyes widen in worry. That told me that my neck looked terrible.

"Can you turn your head at all?" Wendy asked stepping into her 'doctor' mode.

I turned slightly, and winced in pain. "Not without it hurting badly. I try not to move it. It might be damage from extreme heat from the fire, too."

"Well, nothing looks burned."

"What does it look like, then?"

"…Purple. It is dark purple and badly bruised. Swollen, too."

"You can see where his fingers were." Rose commented. "It looks like it hurts."

"Trust me, it does." I responded.

I screamed in pain as Wendy placed a cold patch around my neck. I felt tears sting my cheekbones as Rose held my hand.

"Sorry." Wendy spoke lightly as she stood me up. "I need to see the rest of you. To see if there are any more wounds I need to care for. Don't you dare say anything!"

The last statement was directed towards Rose, who had a wicked smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes as Wendy carefully took the cloak off of me. It landed behind me, and I sighed in relief. It felt like a thousand pounds just shed off of me. Straining to not cry out too much, I managed to undo the buttons. Wendy took my shirt off. The cold damp air felt nice against my hot sticky self. She looked around my arms and shoulders. By the look on her face, I took it as that my body was in good condition; probably I overworked myself. She came in front of me and the look in her eyes changed from examination to despair.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked a tad worried.

"That will be one nasty scar." Wendy replied fingering it lightly. "Does it hurt at all?"

"No. why?"

"The stitches weren't on very tight. Your skin broke away from it."

"Sorry..." Rose whispered to me.

"Lie down for me," Wendy commanded, "so I can properly remove the stitches."

It didn't take as long as I had imagined. I stretched out on my back, and Wendy knelt down beside me. I asked if I could make a perverted comment, and I received a smack in the head. I groaned in pain, but Wendy made no motive to see if I was okay. I looked up at the sky, and saw all of the Stars.

Looking at them made me think of my parents. I sighed. My mind trailed off at the thoughts of meeting my dad for the first time as Wendy finished up my chest. I didn't notice that I was crying until she sat me up and dried my eyes with her gloved hand. I continued to look at the sky, and instantly thought of Luma. His chattering voice echoed through my memory. I freaked out because I thought I heard him call for his Mama. I looked around me, but the little guy was nowhere to be seen. I found the pin in my cloak pocket, and held it in between my hands, wishing that the little guy was here with me. I didn't notice that I was crying again until Bowser mentioned it.

"Trust me," he grumbled opening his eyes, "I am not the one who sympathizes for others. But I am concerned about the tears. May I ask what caused them?"

"It's nothing important." I responded wiping my forearm across my face. "Really, it isn't. I just miss my Luma."

"Not to mention what happened the day before." Waluigi said as he and Wario approached the rest of us.

I nodded.

"We need to rid of L before anything else happens." Wario said.

"Like my death." I whispered more to myself than to anyone else.

Silence. Everyone was too busy thinking about how to rid of him.

"Well, the one thing that is certain," Rose spoke standing after a few minutes, "is that the only person who can truly kill L is Luigi. No one else can."

"In order for the Dark Seed to flourish in the real world, it must kill its host." Wendy added. "The Seed will continue to live as long as the Host does."

"There's no way."

All of us looked at Waluigi.

"He's too strong." He continued. "There is no way that Luigi can take him on alone. Not only is L's strength too powerful, but we must remember that he has at least two cards up his sleeve: Luigi's fire power and Mario."

"As long as Mario is around, no one will even land a scratch on L." Bowser mumbled. "You know, he was like that with you, green 'stache."

"It's Luigi, not green 'stache." I corrected as I grabbed the hat scarf and eye mask. "One of these days, my name will be famous."

"If this doesn't do it, I have no idea what will." Rose commented.

"What about an ambush?" Wario asked.

Silence. I finished equipping myself during this intoxicating silence.

"Well, what we could do is pull one of the 'evil villain' moves, and have Luigi write a note, saying that the final showdown will happen now. He has to sign it by L, of course. We lure the two nimrods to our location of choice, and then we ambush them.

"L may have Mario, but we have to remember that you have a few more allies than L does."

"He would drag the Princesses into it." Bowser fired automatically. "If there is one thing that can destroy a man, it is the loss of his woman."

"That's why they," Wario gestured to the sisters, "kidnap them. Or at least get them someplace away from the fight."

"Knowing both of the Princesses," Wendy spoke lightly, "I don't think they would cooperate. Both of them would want to see the fight and help out as much as they can, giving them power-ups and whatnot."

"I got it."

I had never felt so on-the-spot in my life. I stood up where I was sitting, put my shirt back on and replaced my cloak.

"I cannot say my plans out loud." I stepped into the role of L (which threw everyone off). "There is one teensy little reason why."

Faster than anyone could blink, I spun around and tackled the shadow in the alley. A girl scream escaped from its throat as I pinned it down. At the scream, Rose and Wendy scrambled as to not throw my new captor off. I approached the light, and the shadow turned into Peach in the light. She was still struggling to break free of my grasp, but when she saw the other three, she stopped dead. I felt the fear tremble through her.

"It seems that we have a rat;" I hissed. "A filthy, dirty rat."

"You won't get away with this!" she screamed in anger. "Mario will-"

Bowser proceeded to laugh his deep-throated laugh, cutting her short of her statement. I was careful not to let her (or Bowser, for that matter) know that the hairs on my arms began to rise. Peach began to cry out of fear.

And how many times has she been captured by Bowser?

"What do you want us to do with her, Boss?" Wario asked.

Both he and Waluigi laughed in a very suggestive manner.

I let go of the Princess, and she dropped to the ground like a sack. The poor girl couldn't move; she was paralyzed with fear as she continued to weep.

An idea started to form in my head as I heard Mario approaching behind me.

"You need to work on your sneaking abilities, Mario." I turned my neck (which was still extremely sore) to face him. "I could hear you from a mile away."

"Let her go!" he threatened.

"And why should I?" I grabbed her again, and fully faced my brother. "Do you have a reason? And saying 'because I said so' doesn't count."

That threw him off.

"Well, no matter." I said releasing my grip on her with one of my hands. She tried to escape, but my flame barrier between myself and Mario stopped her. She pushed closer to me, her fear of being burned growing within her. "You know just as well as I do that the only person who can defeat me is that excuse of a brother you seem to have acquired."

"He's not useless!" Mario fired.

"You know, Mario; I just realized something. I have an upper hand in this battle between us. Unlike most enemies, I happen to know your weakness. Unless you want me to share this with Bowser, I suggest that you let us leave quietly, and follow my last demand."

"Which is…?" Mario's face drained.

"The final battle; the fight for survival tomorrow."

"I need-"

"You? You're not the one fighting, Master Mario. It is the other who has to fight. You know that as well as I do. This is a fight that you cannot fight for him. His chance is soon, and do you want to take that away?"

He said nothing.

"Tomorrow, then?" I asked again.

"Tomorrow." He agreed. "In the area between Bowser Land and Toad Town."

"Done."

Bowser roared and breathed fire, blocking any chance of Mario rescuing Peach before tomorrow. Wario and Waluigi accompanied me as I walked back in the direction of Bowser Land with Peach slung over my shoulder. Rose and Wendy hid in the shadows, following us.

Tomorrow will be the day; the day I will succeed in destroying L once and for all.


	19. Chapter 19

Once we got to Bowser's Castle, I think Peach was asleep. She made no effort to struggle out of my arms as we crossed the bridge. Wario and Waluigi were talking among themselves, thinking of the ambush part of the plan that I all the sudden created. The castle was just as creepy as I had seen it last, but it was repaired from the last invasion by Mario. The guards did a good job; it looked like the invasion never happened. Thankfully, Bowser didn't order them to redecorate his castle while he was gone.

We approached the room that I was staying in. I opened the door quietly.

"Boss." Waluigi spoke lightly.

I turned my head in his general direction, gritting my teeth in the process.

"Don't you want the Princess in a different area? You won't have to worry about a thing."

"Yeah," Wario added with a hint of thrill in his voice, "we could keep an eye on her for you, Boss."

I smirked. They wanted to buy me time. How nice.

"No." I responded. "I'll watch her. Continue thinking of the plan, and then report to either me or Bowser when you have the idea. Can't be too careful with the precious cargo, you know."

With that, I walked in the room.

Just as I had expected, the room looked exactly the same as it did last time. I sat Peach down on the cot, and she looked at me with horror. She curled into a defensive position, and big tears welled in her eyes.

"Tell me," I faced the opposite direction, "am I really that scary to you?"

"I heard what you tried to do to Daisy." She responded lightly.

"Oh? What have you all heard?"

This is one of the most interesting ways to get information out of someone. Silence filled the room. Instead of breaking her train of thought (or fear), I decided to try and heal myself. I closed my eyes.

"This is a warning to you, Princess." I spoke as I felt the warmth of my flames expand. "I am going to heal myself with my power. I don't want to burn you. Step back a few paces if you don't want to get roasted."

I closed my eyes, and imagined the green, candle-like flame. Humming filled my ears, and I matched the pitch with my own voice. I felt the flame's heat dance and swirl around me. The magic soothed my worn out muscles and lowered the swelling around my neck. Unfortunately, I knew that it couldn't take the color away from where he strangled me. I wish that I could stay in the warmth and security of my fire, but I knew that it would wear me out too much for tomorrow. I felt the flames dissipate underneath my feet, and I opened my eyes. The room still had the tint of green light as the last of the fire melted within me.

Peach unattached herself from the back corner where she was hiding. She sat on the cot again, and looked at me like I was some foreign alien. I laughed lightly, making sure I stayed in role in the process.

"You look confused, Princess." I spoke lightly while giving her the proper attention she needed as Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"How did you do that?' She asked me. "I thought only Mario and Luigi could."

"It is kind of complicated to explain, Princess, but I will give it a shot. While I was growing within my host, anything that he did magic-based got into my DNA. My host had healed himself in that way prior to my birth. Therefore, I can mimic the move. Make sense?"

She nodded, but confusion was still etched into her face and eyes.

"Go on and ask, Princess." I pressed. "We have twenty four hours until the fight. I can answer any questions you may have, or at least try to without giving you my plans."

She closed her eyes and thought. A couple seconds passed, and she opened her eyes, saying that she had no further questions.

The afternoon soon dissolved into evening, and evening drained to night. The moon was full and bright. Peach was asleep on the cot, using her cloak as a blanket and her arms as a pillow. Sympathy flickered through me, and I lifted her head as I placed my hat under it. It was better than having nothing under her head. I took off my eye mask and rubbed my eyes. Man, I couldn't wait until I could get rid of them. I opened my eyes, and Waluigi opened the door slightly. I faced him, and he ushered me over. Standing up, I yawned and approached him.

"Yes?" I whispered once I got to the door.

"I believe that we have a solution for you." he responded pulling me out of the room.

The door slammed behind me, and I leaned my weight against it.

"Careful of your voice; I don't want your words to reach the rat's ears." I cautioned as I heard Peach lean against the door.

So much for being asleep I guess.

"Well, I say bring the girl with you. Threaten Mario with her. It is almost a guarantee that he would get himself involved with this fight. Daisy will too, most likely. With the fear that something will happen to his sweetheart, Mario won't fight. That will get that card out of his sleeve."

"What of the other Princess, though?" I asked.

"The other two will take care of her and Luma. They are working on it now as we speak. His Majesty also mentioned that he could drag Mario completely out of the fight if need be. If that is the case, he said that he will wait for the signal." Waluigi proceeded to make a soft whistle sound with his fingers. "Only louder, of course."

I nodded. "It sounds good. I fear that that will be the only thing we have. Carry on; I must make sure that our words were not heard."

Waluigi nodded, and left. I stepped away from the door, and Peach fell on the ground as the door open. She stood up quickly, recomposing herself. She stepped away from the entrance of the room, allowing me to enter.

"Rest tonight, Princess, for tomorrow will be a monster of a day." I spoke as I closed the door behind me.

She fell asleep on the cot while I stretched out on my cloak. I didn't fall asleep automatically, though. I mainly laid on my back and thought about tomorrow and what it meant; not only for me but for the rest of the Kingdom. As I was lying there, I also thought through the conversation that I had overheard between L and Fawful. I wondered how L was growing weaker. He didn't seem to be; he was just as powerful as the day he was born.

How was I going to defeat him? Even if my plan does work, it probably wouldn't be enough to defeat him…with or without Mario.

* * *

It is not the most pleasant thing to be awakened by Bowser's tremendous roar. I bolted upwards, and I had no idea where I was. The memories of the last few days came back, and I suddenly remembered who I was…well, rather _what_ I was. I composed myself, and stood up, stretching as I did. Peach looked just as flustered as I did. I asked her if she was okay, and she nodded, rubbing her eyes and yawning in the process. She handed my hat back to me, and I placed it on my head. Grabbing the eye mask, we both headed towards the door. As soon as I opened the door, Wario and Waluigi were standing there, mentioning something about escorts. I nodded, accepting their offer. They handed us breakfast; nothing too fancy, though, and we ate as we approached the Throne Room.

Bowser was sitting in his throne, and the guards were doing their daily routines. It seemed like a normal day and the air around us felt like a normal day. We all knew that it wasn't however. We all knew what today was and what it represented.

"Did you sleep?" Waluigi asked me.

"Kinda sorta." I responded truthfully. "I more faded in and out than anything else."

"Do you need more rest?"

"No. We're going to settle this today."

The silence was thick and intoxicating as the team drifted to the grand doors. Bowser mentioned that he was staying behind, winking at me right afterwards. I smirked, and responded that he was going to miss out. After grabbing a few provisions, the four of us headed out.

Once we got outside, it was still dark. The only light there was to guide us was the moonlight. It set the world into a creepy dark twilight mood. Silence filled the void between all of us; we were conserving energy for the battle. There was nothing between where we were to the battle grounds, except for a few dead trees and big, tooth-like rocks. The air was dry, but I didn't feel like I was going to cough (thank goodness for that, too).

Once we got there, there was nothing except a dead tree off to the side. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The air was surprisingly cool this morning. I ordered Wario and Waluigi to tie Peach to the tree. She didn't fight; smart of her.

However, she did give out a cry of joy when she saw Mario and 'Luigi' approach. Just as Bowser had mentioned, Daisy was with them, too. Luma was sitting on her shoulder, eating what looked to me like a piece of toast. Wario and Waluigi stepped back as 'Luigi' and I stepped forward on the battlefield. We took our places; locking our eyes with one another.

"You don't stand a chance, L." he hissed at me.

"Don't rush to conclusions." I cautioned.

He shrugged. "Well, Mario and I discussed this along the way, and we have a plan of our own." He stepped back, allowing Mario to take his place. "You have to get past him before you can fight me."

"That's right." Mario threatened. "Are you…scared?"

A deep chortle emerged from my throat.

"I'm just dying." I said with sarcasm thick in my voice.

One thing was certain: no matter the cost, I have to prove that I was the real Luigi.

A fireball formed in my brother's hand. His eyes shown determination. I took a deep breath, and formed one of my own. He threw his at me first.

The battle between Light and Darkness began.


	20. Chapter 20

I barely managed to get out of the way of the fire. I knew from experience that my agility was higher than Mario's. That told me that he can't run and dodge as fast. I also know that I tend to over think things in the middle of battle, so I made myself focus on Mario's fighting positions. We exchanged a few fireballs that missed their targets. In my mind, I was already predicting his next move. I smirked after I threw the ball that smacked Mario right in the face. He went flying backwards, crashing into the rock behind him. He hit the ground with a satisfying smack. That smirk soon demised and was replaced by worry and fear. I noticed two things wrong with what I saw:

1) his brother was gone

2) so was Daisy

My mind began to race in fear. He was planning something; something big and horrible. My eyes scanned the horizon, but they were nowhere to be seen. I was too busy worrying about Daisy that I didn't see Mario come up to me. He punched me straight in the face, fire cloaking his fist on impact. I hit the ground, but quickly got back up. Mario and I interlocked our hands, our power growing. I pushed him away, and he staggered a few steps before charging head on at me again.

I was so overwhelmed with the thought of Daisy gone that I couldn't fight. Mario had pinned me to the ground. He raised his fist again, a brighter flame cloaking his fist. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

The punch rammed into my gut, and I had never felt so horrible. The wind was knocked out of me, and I couldn't regain any breath because he wouldn't stop. Even if I could, I don't think I could have had the strength to call for help. The punches continued all over me, and each stung worse than the last. Tears stung my eyes. I formed fire in my hand, and the only desire I had was to get my brother off of me. The flames were so intense that Mario backed off. I sat up and coughed blood in front of me.

"You really are weak, L." Mario mocked pulling me up by my scarf. "Are you sure Luigi is the only one that can kill you?"

"That's what I have been told." I responded opening my eyes. "Speak of, where did he and that girl go?"

That shut Mario up quick. His hand slipped, and I hit the ground with such force that I coughed up more blood than before. I started shaking, and my vision blurred.

Was I really this weak?

Through the pain ringing through my head, however, Luma's scream was loud and clear. Automatically, my head whipped up in the direction of the scream. Mario was already racing towards Luma (who was still screaming). I jumped up and was following behind him.

"Luma!" Mario shouted. "What's wrong? Where's Daisy?"

Luma raced straight to me. He leaned his body against me, crying.

"Mama!" Luma sobbed. I held him close to me.

"Talk to me, Luma." I whispered. "Mama's here now. What's wrong?"

That really threw Mario off.

"Mean Luigi take Flower away." He continued sobbing, "Say something about 'putting this to rest'. Luma think Mean Luigi gonna kill Flower."

"Where did they go?" Mario pressed.

"Can you take us there?" I asked him. "Please?"

Luma nodded, and started off.

"Bring the other Princess!" I shouted over my shoulder. "We're changing locations!"

We raced through the fields, chasing after Luma. I have no idea how the sudden I got the energy to run like this. I felt my legs grow weary, and I tapped the power within me to keep me going. My power felt strange; it didn't warm me at all. It felt more like a jolt of power than anything. I pushed the thoughts to the side, and continued running alongside my brother.

Eventually, we found them. Luma screamed again, and 'Luigi' spun around, acting like nothing happened. Daisy fell next to him. I raced up to her, but he cut me off. I punched him straight in the nose, feeling it cave in. He staggered back, and I fell to my knees next to her. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at me. I held her in my arms, and faintly overheard him making an excuse on the spot. It sounded convincing, but I wasn't too concerned about that. We made eye contact, and we both stood up. I brushed the dirt off of her dress, and she thanked me quietly. I nodded, accepting her grace. She march straight up to 'Luigi', and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" he snapped turning to her. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Don't you realize that L is here?" she asked softly.

Luma took his hat off of his head, and put it on me. I looked at the little guy, confused. He took off the scarf and eye mask, and gave it to the real Mr. L.

"Lying not nice." Luma scolded.

"Get away from me." L sneered.

He swatted Luma so hard that the little guy hit the ground a couple yards away. I have no idea how the others reacted because I sprinted straight to Luma.

No one; no matter who they think they are, hits my Luma like some kind of pesky bug.

I cradled him in my arms once I reached him. I think he was crying more of shock than of pain. I held him close to my heart, allowing him to hear my heartbeat. The beating of my heart soothed him. He looked up at me with his little eyes, and told me that he would be okay. I nodded, and returned to the others.

That one action did it. Mario was screaming at L, calling him a liar. Mario knew me well. Even though Luma can be a pest at times, I would never hit him. L raised his arms, acting like he was surrendering.

"All right, all right." he said shutting Mario up. "It's true; I have been pretending to be Luigi for quite some time."

"Lie!" Luma shouted from my arms.

L faced me fully. "Well, okay. More than 'some time'. How long as it been? A few months, perhaps? It doesn't matter now. Everything was coming together cleanly and perfectly, then that little useless Star got in the way."

"Luma not Star. Not-"

"I'm not talking to you!" Luma was about to say something else, but I covered his mouth. "Lord Fawful had my entire life planned out for me. Are you willing to take someone's life away, Luigi? Are you? Technically, I am your child."

"No," I hissed at him, "you are not. You are no child of mine. You are a demon, born out of a pure heart, but smothered in Darkness. If I ever have a child, they will be of pure Light, just as Mario and I are. You were beyond my control. My friends and I have a plan of our own."

I drew my fingers to my lips, and whistled as loud as I could. That whistle was responded by a series of other whistles. Then, a tremendous roar erupted from behind me.

"You have got to be kidding me." L snarled at me. "The lizard is your friend?"

It was my turn to smirk at him. "Well, he just came along for the ride."

Bowser thundered in from behind me. Wario and Waluigi jumped off of him and stood in front of me. I knelt down to the ground, trying to regain what little strength I held. I shut my eyes, focusing on my power. Once again, it was a jolt of strength.

"You have to get past us, first." Wario mocked.

"Huh. That won't be too hard." L's voice drifted in a sing-song manner.

I heard the fighting, but saw nothing. I kept my eyes shut. I kept tapping my power, but I only got jolts of energy. Was my magic supply cut?

I felt Luma climb out of my hands.

"Luma help Mama." he piped as he flew away.

I watched him fly in the sky. Everyone did. The fighting fell silent as we all watched Luma. He began to glow brighter. Overtime, the light grew and grew. I had to shield my eyes his light was so bright. There was humming; soft but filled with life. The light soon faded, but not completely. I moved my hand, and couldn't believe what I saw.

Wario and Waluigi backed off, allowing L to attack me if he wanted to. He stepped up to me, looking at Luma. He was just as perplexed as I was. I reached out my hand, and Luma approached me. The light was around him so bright that I couldn't find him in the mass of light. The light was multicolored, like a rainbow.

Then, it hit me.

Luma touched my hand, did his small chipper laugh and disappeared. I felt his power burning with me, and noticed that I was glowing.

"How the hell did that Luma use Invincibility?" L shouted in horror.

"One thing that you will never discover." I responded.

It didn't last long, just like a normal Star's Invincibility. I was pleased with the progress I made on him, though. Every time I hit him, it sent revengeful glee through me. I didn't get to hit him a whole lot, because the Invincibility didn't last as long as I would have liked it to. The power faded (as did my light) and Luma reappeared on my head. He flew over towards Daisy, who caught him when he collapsed.

"We end this here and now." He hissed at me.

"I couldn't of said it better myself." I responded lightly.

The area around us erupted into dark green flames, blocking the others out of the fight. Looking around, I realized that he had made a circle around us. The heat was unbearable. But, there was nothing I could do about it. He approached me, a thick flame dancing wildly in his hand. His eyes read determination.

I backed away from him. Of course, I didn't see where he was going. I tripped backwards, landing on my back. As I was falling, my arm went up, and all my magic let loose.

Instead of the flames that would usually flow freely from my hands… a bolt of lightning streaked across the battlefield.

The crack was deafening, and my arm hummed with vibrations as I stood up. L was completely thrown off guard; I could tell from the expression on his face. It began to rain lightly, and the flames soon died. I pointed at L, getting ready to say a smart-ass comment, but lighting shot from my hand once again. The sound was just as deafening as the last time. However, unlike last time, this bolt actually hit L, not only burning him to a crisp, but sending him a few feet away.

Feeling powerful, I approached L. Electricity formed in my hands and flowed through my fingers freely. L looked at me; his face reading loss, sadness and horror. Normally, I would feel sympathy for anyone who had to go through what he did. But…something changed. I felt no sympathy for him. Hell, I felt nothing. I smirked at him.

"This is for what you put me through." I whispered at him.

I punched him in the heart, the lighting making impact. L screamed bloody murder, and everything turned bright white. The deafening cracks of lighting and thunder fill my ears. Just as quickly as it happened, it stopped. L was no longer there; only me.

I fell to my knees, sobbing tears of relief. Luma flew to me and held me as hard as a little Luma could. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and Mario and I made eye contact for the first time as brothers and not enemies. His eyes were fighting not to swell with tears.

"Luigi," He whispered to me, "my dear brother. I'm…I'm…"

That would be the first time I would see my brother weep openly. We embraced, and for the first time, I was the one soothing him.

It was over. It was all over.


	21. Chapter 21

Once we were back in the Kingdom a day or two later, the first thing I noticed was the color of the leaves. They were multiple shades of red and orange. The clean cold air pierced my body, and I noticed that I was shivering. I brought my arms around me and ducked my head to try and prevent the attacks of the wind. Mario noticed, and handed me a jacket. I thanked him, taking it.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked.

Mario looked at me, confused. His eyes brightened after a couple of seconds with realization.

"Do you know what month it is?" he asked me.

"April…?"

He shook his head. "L has been here since January. Spring and summer already came and went. It's September."

I was stunned. Have I really missed almost an entire year? Had I been hiding in fear, and plotting someone's demise like a demon…for eight months? Unless it was still cold in late April, then I was right. I felt my eyes swell with tears. I tried to blink them back to no avail. They fell as free as rain. I coughed, and Mario stopped. He ushered me home, mentioning something along the lines that he didn't want me to catch a cold close to my birthday.

My head shot up instantly at the thought. I had completely forgotten. For all I cared, the day could have passed and no one would have given it a second thought.

No. that's not right. I know at least one person who would have known if they missed it (other than my brother, of course).

That person was in the house once we got home. The first thing I did once I got inside was sit on the couch. I almost fell asleep. Drowsiness enveloped me, but I couldn't sleep if I even wanted to; not with what just happened. If I had allowed it to happen, I probably would have slept for days. My fog of sleep parted when I felt that person kiss me on the lips.

It was soft and settle, but filled with longing for desire. It was short, however. I opened my eyes slightly, and Daisy was in front of me.

"This is the warning," She whispered to me. "that I am supposed to give you if I want to go romance on you."

I chuckled lightly, and brought her close to me, our hearts touching. We closed out eyes, and the softness of love and desire continued. I wrapped my arms around her, and I felt her body cringe with happiness. The kiss became deeper, and I felt tears on my face (they weren't mine for once). Her arms wrapped around my neck, and she still pulled me closer. Our lips parted, and she rested her head on my chest. I held her closer, and her tears continued. She traced my scar with her index finger, sending goose bumps all through me. I kissed the top of her head lightly, and she sighed.

"Welcome home, sweetie," Daisy whispered to me. "and happy birthday."

"Is it?" I asked alarmed. She laughed lightly. "I have been in hiding for more than half a year. Do you really expect me to know that today was September 9th?"

"Well, L treated me…not too kindly. So I didn't get him anything. Thus, you don't have a gift."

"Sure I do. I have you, and that is the best gift I could ask for."

She smiled, and nuzzled closer to me. Even for an active tomboy like her, she had her soft side. I tilted her head up and kissed her again. It was short, but well worth it. She rested in my arms for a couple minutes, and then got up. She walked into the kitchen, and came back a couple seconds later, carrying a plate. Luma sat on top of the plate, licking his hands.

"I tried to get you a piece, but he got to it first." she spoke lightly.

I laughed. "It's alright. I'll get mine later." I turned my attention to Luma. "No more cake for you or you will ruin your dinner."

"No dinner." Luma piped still licking icing off of his hands. "Cake."

He flew over to me, hugging me.

"Luma missed Mama." he spoke while I held him. "Mama miss Luma?"

"I did." I replied, kissing his little head.

"Come outside, Mama." he proceeded to pull my finger, trying to get me up. "Luma wait all year to give Mama gift. Gift for Mama outside."

I stood up, and we all went out the back door. Mario and Peach were already out there, sitting in the lawn chairs that were set up. They waved to me, and I waved back. Daisy and I sat down in the other two chairs available, and Luma floated in front of me.

"Ready, Mama?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Well, Luma know Mama wanted Star." my gut dropped. "Mama still want Star?"

I didn't answer. Luma took it as a yes.

"Luma has surprise for Mama."

He flew up in the sky, and the area around us turned into night. Perplexed and confused, we all watched Luma begin to glow brighter. He started chattering in his little Luma language, and the light grew in size and intensity. Humming filled the air. Other bright lights came from all different directions, swirling around Luma. He gave of the loudest, happiest laugh I had ever heard, and then there was an explosion of light. I covered my eyes as I was bathed in the light that Luma and the others light sources gave off. From the light, I could hear him crying.

The light faded enough for me to look, and Luma was still floating in the middle of the light bath. His eyes were filled with tears and pain. He floated to the ground, and the other lights flew away, in different directions. He sat on the ground and covered his eyes with little hands and cried harder. I stood up, and knelt down to Luma.

"Luma failed." he sobbed in defeat.

"No, you didn't Luma." I soothed.

He floated a little off the ground. "Luma did. Luma not supposed to be Luma."

"What do you mean?"

"When Lumas grow big and strong, Lumas change. Lumas turn into planets, galaxies or Stars. Stars like Mama's brother has. Luma supposed to be Star. Luma supposed to be Mama's Star."

I don't know which feeling started first: happiness or sadness. It was a horrible mixture of both. I realized something important. Luma was my Star; the Star I had been striving for for ten years. He had been my Star all along. Tears filled my eyes; happiness or sadness I'm not too sure.

"Luma not Star." he continued starting to cry again. "Luma still Luma. Luma knows Mama wanted Star badly. Luma try to make Mama happy, but Luma no do good. Luma failed Mama. Mama mad."

"I'm not mad, Luma." I was crying, too.

"Luma jacked-up Luma!" he wailed.

"No!" I held him close to me. "Luma not jacked-up; Luma bootiful."

He stopped, and looked at me with big wet tears forming in his eyes and falling down his face. I brushed one away with a finger.

"Luma bootiful just the way Luma is." I spoke. "Luma no need to be Star to make Mama happy. Mama happy that Luma still here. Mama miss Luma badly if Luma turned into Star. Luma not jacked-up; Luma bootiful and special. Luma Mama's Luma; no one else's."

"Really? Mama not mad at Luma?"

I shook my head. "Mama love Luma. Luma love Mama?"

He flew to my chest in an attempt to hug me. I held him close to me. I reflected everything that had happened to me the last few months since Luma joined my life, and realized that he was there all along. Not only as a Star, but as a friend.

This day will be a day that I will always remember.

The day my Star came.

* * *

_Hey, everyone! I really hope you enjoyed my fanfiction! The next one, Chronicles of Rose, will be uploaded starting after Thanksgiving. Probably that Sunday or Monday. Have an awesome turkey day, and I loved reading your comments all throughout. Please, feel free to add your thoughts in the review section below!_


End file.
